The Chloe Chronicle: The Case of The Winchester
by dustori
Summary: Superville Fanfics Chloe is on the search for the Winchesters after she found their file in the Daily Planet. This is my first Superville fanfics.
1. Intro

**AN:** Based off the Smallville DVD, "Chloe Chronicles from the 2nd the 3rd Season. As you may you know, none of the characters are mine, except for the ones mentioned later on in my fanfics. I'll acknowledge them when you get there. Also none of the characters from Supernatural are mine. ENJOY!

Intro: Video Cam

In a dim lighted room, set a desk with only a laptop and a small table lamp on it. The screen was on and on it was a much smaller screen. It had the buttons "play," "stop," "record," and "pause" at the bottom of the smaller screen. The digital camera that sat on top of the laptop turned on and the smaller screen revealed a beautiful blonde. She held up a picture in front of the camera and it showed a family. A mother, a father, and two sons- one, age probably four and the other one still an infant. The family looked happy. The blonde took the picture away from the camera and she appeared on the screen again.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan and I am yet again making another entry in my Chronicle of Weird things. Except this isn't about a mutant-gifted person/ meteor freak in everything weird of Smallville, but about a family who hunts the weird and unusual…Supernatural if I should put it."

She picks up a newspaper article and held it in front of the camera. It showed a partially burnt home and a father hugging his two sons. The father's face was hidden under his four year old son who had tears in his eyes and holding his little brother. The article read in big letters, "Father and Sons Suffer a Great Lost in Fire." She pulls the article away and looked at the camera with sympathy in her eyes.

"It begins with a sad story. Mary Winchester, the mother, died that night…burnt to death in a home that was filled with such happiness and love. The only survivors were the father and his sons." She paused before she continued. "The family was so devastated. But the weird thing was how the mother died. She was found not on the floor of her home but on top of the ceiling of her infant son's nursery room. The police couldn't explain it and the husband didn't deny it and that was what started my interest about this family."

She holds up another article but this one showed a man in a military uniform. The article read, "Husband goes Crazy after Wife's Death," subtitled, "Psychiatrist Fears for Children Safety." She puts the article down and looks directly at the camera.

"A few weeks after the fire the husband went to see a psychiatrist and the psychiatrist came to the police with this information. It just so happens that the father, John Winchester, claimed that his wife was murdered by something evil. He also mentioned that he was going after the thing that killed his wife." She sighed and picked up another article. "A day after the article was published; John and his sons, Dean and Sam went missing. They were never seen or heard from again." She put the article down.

"Now, since the police couldn't find them didn't mean they weren't alive. From what I am assuming and what I've been told, John was somewhere in hiding in a secluded area. He was preparing for what he was obsessed in finding…the thing that killed his wife. Not only did he prepare himself but he trained his sons as well."

"Being the curious journalist that I am, I decided to do my own little investigation of my own. Who would have known that I would get into something that would only happen in Smallville. I guess it goes to show you not everything happens in the weird town of mines.

I went on an adventure of a lifetime.

I went in search of the Winchesters of the Lawrence, Kansas."


	2. Prologue

Prologue 2

A car pulled up to a garage with a sign reading, _Beny's Auto and Repair shop_. The car came to a hult when the driver saw a man coming out with a jumpsuit on and wiping his hands. A foot touched the ground as the driver stepped out of the vechle. A man, mid-thirties, with brown hair wearing a suit closed the door behind him and walked up to the man wiping his hands.

"Hi Carl, looking sharp today. You just getting off from work," asked the man in the jumpsuit.

"Yeah, and heading home for the rest of the week, but I had to stop here because my car has been acting funny earlier. You think you can check on it for me, Paul," smiled Carl.

"Sure can."

Paul took the keys from Carl and slowly drove the car fully in the garage. He got out and popped the hood to look in the inside. Carl walked in and stood beside Paul, who was now leaving to get his tool box.

"I didn't see Beny around," said Carl. "Is he out for the day or is he still coop up in his office."

"Ah, you know Beny, he can't keep his head out of the books. Right now he's doing inventory so he can order more parts. So we won't be seeing him for awhile," Paul smiled.

Carl walked out of the garage and out on the drive way and inhaled the cool air. The smell lighten his spirit as a smile appeared on his face.

"Nothing but cool refresh air to get you going, right," yelled Carl.

"I won't know, the oil in here is the only smell I smell. Here and at home.

"It seem like a nice day for a run," Carl said walking back in the garage. He stood next to Paul again, who was wiping his hand again, and closing the hood of the car.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, maybe it's just getting old," Paul laughed.

"Yeah maybe you're right. I mean I had this car for twenty year now and my father had it before me, so it could be that," Carl shrudded.

"Even if it's not the cause I check the oil for you and checked the engine. If it start acting up again, then bring it back here tomorrow and we can see what we can do for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Paul said handing Carl his keys.

Carl took them and got into his car. The car started off with a muffling sound until it purred as good as a cat. Carl put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage and onto the concerte drive way and onto the road. He turn the steering wheel to a left until it was completely turn to it's side from the shop. He rolled down his window and yelled out to Paul, who was yet again wiping his hands from the oil.

"Hey, tell your father not to get caught up in those books of his or we won't see him for days. And also tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow to see if he want to go bowling on the weekend."

"Will do, Carl. And oh, say hello to the miss for me," Paul waved.

Carl waved bye and he was off. It was a long drive for him before he reached a road clearing in the woods. He pulled into it and drove down the grass covered road. Within fifeteen minutes Carl reached a big cabin house by a lake and pulled up next to it. He got out the car and ran upstair of the porch and unlock the door. Cool breeze hit him as he fully walked in. The house was decorated beautifully with it's wooded floors and walls. The funitures had every hint of red wood in it as he passed the living room and into the kitchen. He walked up to the fridge and saw a note stick to it. He grabbed it and read it out loud as he open the door to the fridge and pulled out a bottled water and closed it up.

_Honey,_

_Me and Michael went to the store to get some grocery and will be home in a little while. The weather seem nice today for a run don't you think. Have fun._

_Love,_

_Helen_

He put the note down and ran upstairs to his room. He went into his drawer and pulled out a jogging suit and started to undress himself. Once his was done. He ran back into the kitchen and grabbed his water and went outside. He begin to jog in place before heading out to the path in the woods. Ten minutes later a car pulled up and out jumped a woman with dark hair, wearing a sunday dress, and a young boy (about thirteen), also with dark hair, with blue jeans and a red and green stripe t-shirt. The boy was about to run into the house when the woman stopped him.

"Michael don't think for one second that you're not going to help me with these grocery," the woman said going in the back seat.

The boy ran back and grabbed two bags out from the back and ran up the porch. The woman grabbed the last bag and walked up to the door and unlock it. They both walked into the kitchen and place the bags on the wooded table. The boy ran off and upstair before the woman, who know now is Helen, could get a word out. She sighed and begin to unpack the bags.

Carl was still running on the path in the woods when he stopped to take a breather. The sun was setting and Carl knew it was about time to head back to the house before it get too dark. He took a sip from his water before starting to run again. Before he could start, he heard a small cry coming from behind him. The cry were small wipers and he knew they were coming from a child. He turned around and begin to look deep in the woods to see if he could see the child. And before his eyes, sitting next to a tree with his knees tuck under him was a small boy rocking and crying. Carl looked around to see if he could see an adult before walking toward him.

"Hey little fella, what's wrong? Are you lost," Carl said squading down to get to the boy's eye level.

The little boy slowly lifted his head and looked at Carl with red, teary eyes. He sniff a little before shakenly saying something.

"No...I hurt my leg and it hurt when I try to walk on it," he said.

"Oh, let me see your leg," Carl said reaching up to see the boy's leg. The boy flinched and Carl held his hands up in protest, to tell the boy that he won't hurt him. "I'm not going to touch, I just want to see it okay." The boy nodded and slowly lower his legs. Carl looked at the legs and saw the one on the right was swollen and red. "Okay, I'm going to take you home so your mom can get you fix up, does that sound okay? Where do you live?"

"I...live up over that hill...in the woods. But my dad isn't home... but my brother and mom are. I was just stepping out...to get some woods when I...I felled," the boy sniffed.

"Okay well, I'm going to help you stand up and take you to your house, okay. Maybe your mom and brother are worried sick about you."

Carl help the boy up and lifted him up in his arm. He walked up toward the hill to get towards the house. Back at Carl's house, his wife was getting worried. It's getting late and she know that Carl always come home before the sun was fully down. She stepped outside to the back of the house to see if she could see him.

"Carl," Helen yelled.

Carl carried the boy over the hill and some feet into the woods until they reached a small cabin. The lights were on and you could see figures moving inside.

"Okay, you think you can manage the rest of the way to your house," said Carl looking at the boy.

The boy nodded and started limping his way into the house. Making sure the boy went inside, Carl turned around to leave when something grabbed him. He jumped and turned around to see that it was a young woman smiling up at him.

"Wow miss, you scared me," Carl said putting a hand to his chest.

"Sorry, but please come in. I want to thank you for bringing my son home," the woman said waving her hand toward the cabin.

"No, no mama it's really no need for that," Carl protest.

"Please, at least just come in and let me give you something for returning my son to me. Please."

Carl sigh and gave in, knowing there's no chance the lady is going to let him go. He walked beside her as they enter the cabin. Meanwhile Helen was still outside calling out Carl's name. She was getting even more worried, now that it's dark.

"Carl, come on it's late," Helen voice cracked, showing sighs that she is about to cry.

When she was about to go in to call the police, a scream stopped her in her track. She turned back around toward the woods and looked around. Another scream was heard and Helen begin to sob. It was her husband's screams.

"Carl."

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think. I know not much happens but believe it will.


	3. Starting An Investigation

Chater 1: Starting an Investigation

One Week Earilier

Darkness falls over the city of Metropolis as the last fellow employee left the Daily Planet. Everyone except for Chloe Sullivan. As one of the five interns working at the Planet, they had to do all the dirty work. Dirty works such as cleaning out the filing clabinets in the back. Chloe was all alone looking through the old files just to entertain herself.

"Great Chloe, you should of left when you had the chance," she said stuffing a box with another folder.

She went to another clabinet and pulled out a file when one of the folders fell on the floor. Looking down she notice the folder and picked it up. It had Winchester, Mary on it. Walking back to the boxes, she stuff the other folder in the box and looked at the other folder in her hands. Should I look through it or just stuff it in the box she thought to herself.

"They never told us not to read the files," she smiled.

With her curiousity getting the best of her, she open the file. In it was a newsclipping and a internet print out about a fire that happened in eight-three. The picture in the newspaper showed a woman with blonde hair wearing a white sweater, smiling. Chloe went to reading the newsclipping:

_A tradegy hit one of our local city, Lawrence, Kansas yesterday killing young twenty-five year old Mary Winchester. At three o'clock in the morning, neighbors ran out of their home to see the house engulp in flames as local polices and firefighters drove up to the scene. The husband of the woman and her two sons were standing outside of their home watching in horror as their loving, home be destroyed. Polices are investigating the situation further for more clues on why the house went up in flames and only the wife died._

Chloe put the newclipping back in the folder and picked up the online article about the same fire and the family. Along with the same picture of the woman in the newsclipping, there was a picture of a man and the woman. They were standing behind a young boy with blonde hair and a small baby in the woman's arm. Chloe went down to read the article.

_It's been a month since the fire that struct the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. Polices are still looking into the case but can't find anything involving a murder or accidental causes. The polices questined Mr. Winchester about the fire but he isn't saying anything. Shortly after the fire, John Winchester, Dean, 4, and Sam, fourteen weeks old, Winchester were take to the hospital for check ups and soon release. They stayed with George Wallis, a friend of the family, for a while before they disappeared. The polices suspect that John had something to do with the fire, but with no evidents, there was no way they could arrest John for the death of his wife, Mary._

"Poor guy," she said scanning the article some more. She stopped when something caught her eyes. She read it further until it got to the part that caught her attention the most.

_Polices think that John Winchester is going to be a danger to himself and his two sons if they can't find him. We interviewed John's Psychologist, Walter Brooks, and he had some insights on John's condition. "John couldn't deal with his wife death," Walter started. "With him feeling guilty and hurt that his wife died, he let himself think that there was a cause for her death. When I was speaking to Mr. Winchester about what happened, he would keep repeating the same logic reason for the death of his wife. First it start off, normal, just like any other story, but when it got to the point where he find his wife, everything go down hill from there. He told me that when he ran up to his son, Sam's room after hearing a scream, he was scared that something had happened to his wife. But when he got there, there was nothing. Just his little boy in his crab looking at him. When he reached out to touch his son, blood dripped on his hand and he looked up. There on the ceiling was his wife with a blood soak nightgown around her stomach area. Shortly after seeing his wife on the ceiling, flame surrounded her which cause the house to be enlope in flames. He had to get his sons out of the house, he said. He told his oldest son, Dean, to go take his brother outside while he tried to see can he get his wife, Mary out but couldn't. He ran outside and grabbed his two sons and watched as the fire destroyed their home. While trying to reason with John, he started to act in a irrated behavior and yelling. saying that he got to go look for the thing that killed his wife. The police shortly contact me about John disappearing along with his two sons. Now, with this situation, John could become a danger. Anything could set him off. If we don't find him then he might put his sons in danger, killing them and hiself." Police are putting out a Missing Person on John Winchester and his two sons. Police suspect that John might of left town, in search of the thing that killed his wife. Police suggested that if you should come in contact with him, do not approach him. Call the polices and let them handle it._

Chloe put the article down back in the folder and closed it. Her thoughts were on the case itself. I mean of course it sound like any other news but this was different. Something about it seem weird. What was the thing that John was talking about that killed Mary. Chloe looked at the date again and sighed. "Twenty-two years ago." If for that long, that would mean that the sons were older now, but where could they be. Maybe they were dead. Chloe jiggled the folder and opened it up to see if there was something else that mention their death or anything else, but nothing. She closed it up again and sighed. Did the police give up the search or did they labeled it Cold Case and left it alone. Chloe had to find out more about them. She looked around the room to make sure no one was looking and snuck the folder in her big brown leather purse. She closed her purse and walked out of the back room. She ran out the Planet and to her car. She got in and started her car.

"I think it's time I did a little investigation on my own."


	4. A Brother's Thoughts

Chapter 2: A Brother's Thoughts

A black 67' Chevy Impala pulled up to a motel painted blue and white. Lights shined throughout the walk area of the motel and some of the rooms. The room labeled _Office_ was dimmed and brown looking as one person stepped out of the Impala. His hair was short, dark blonde, eyes hazel, and wore a leather jacket with jeans that has holes in the knees area. Another person stepped out of the car and he looked a little younger then the first person who left the car. He had hair that was somewhat short-long and wavy, his eyes were brown. He wore a brown coat with jean also. They both walked into the office where they met a woman. late thirties, standing behind a desk. She let out a puff of smoke before bringing her attention to the young men.

"May I help you boys," she said putting the cigerette in her mouth.

"Yeah, could we have one room with two bed," the oldest one said searching through his coat pockets for his wallet.

"That will be fifty dollars," looking at the man pulling out a card. She took it and ran it in her machine and hand it back to him, but not before she looked at what the name said. She reached behind her and took a key off the wall and handed it to him. "Here you go Mr. Paulwoski. Your room number is 38 and if you need anything just call me."

Both young men smiled at the lady before walking out of the room. They went back to the car and got their bags and head for their room. They reached room 38 and unlocked it. Inside were two queen sizes bed with a side table between them. The sheets on the bed were red and the capert was brown. The walls were brown also with pictures of forest scenery and ocean views. They put their bags on the table next to the window by the door and closed the door. The young man walked fully in the room and sat on one of the bed closes to the wall next to the bathroom. The oldest went to the window and draw the curtain shut and sat on the other bed. He sighed as he begin to take off his shoes.

"You think dad is okay," said the young man.

The older one looked up from his shoes and frowned at the his brother. "Okay random, why you asked that? You know dad is okay."

"I know but he hardly even call after the last time he called us and that was months ago," he paused before continuing. He been thinking about this every since they left Georgia and needed to get it out in the open. "I know I shouldn't be thinking about this but Dean, do you get the feeling that something is wrong." The young man looked his brother in the eyes intensely. Wanting to know what was his brother thinking.

"Sam, you out of all the people shouldn't ask that question. You know dad is alright and can handle himself alone. Why even bring it up?"

"I know but I trying to make sense of everything. The deaths of mom and Jess, dad disappearance, and us hunting. Why did he leave us and went looking for this thing without us. I mean shouldn't he trust us enough to let us go with him."

"You mean me, why did he leave me while he went to go look for that thing."

"Dean."

"No, damn it Sam," Dean said standing up from the bed. "Why do you always have to do this."

"Do what,' Sam frowned.

"You know. Question dad leaving us, me, whatever. Why can't you just let it be and go with it. Dad will call when he wants to. Why can't you just accept that dad is not here and it's up to us to keep hunting until he call us."

Dean walked over to his bag and pulled out some clothes. He walk toward the bathroom but stopped when his brother called his name.

"Dean, I didn't mean..."

"I'm going to take a shower," Dean said not looking at his brother and going into the bathroom.

The shower cut on and Sam was left alone in the room. He looked at the television that was in front of him and slightly on the side, sitting on a table. He reached up for the remote and cut it on. Flipping through the channels, he found nothing to watch and turned it off. He took off his shoes and leaned back on the bedpost and let out a long sigh. His thoughts went back to their conversation eariler. Why do he always have to mention their father disappearence. He know how much Dean don't like to be reminded of it, or even think about the possibility that dad will never call or see them. He just want all of this to be over so they can find dad and live the life they were suppose to live. But how is that possible if he know that their dad will never show up and that everything that he ever lived for was gone. Jess, his girlfriend was dead and going back to college was clearly not going to happen. Especially since his interview with Harvard was gone and there was no turning back. He will have to stick with being a hunter like his father and brother. Hunting the supernatural and killing them. That's not a life, it's a prison. A prison that everything you try to forget come back to you and torture you. He just wished that he could turn the hands of time and go back before all this ever started and save his mom. Maybe then he could have a normal life with Jess. But if that should ever happen, could he still have saved his mom. I mean he was so young when she died. Could he stop the thing that killed his mom? How was he to know if he could go back in time and save his family from this creature that destroyed their family. Will it came back again when he save them or will something still happen to cause them to live the life they live now? All these questions started to make Sam's head hurt. He put his hands to his temples and rubbed them. His thoughts still side tracking back to his family. Maybe I should stop asking myself these question? We'll eventally find dad and everything will be over. Maybe this is a good thing. It'll probably bring my family closer together now that we know that the thing is dead. Especially with me and my dad. Hopefully with me hunting with Dean, will close any regrets between him and his dad. Maybe him and Dean can learn from each other. Even though some of the things Dean know isn't what he want to learn. Yeah, maybe it'll work out. The shower stopped, and Sam was out of his thoughts. He turned on the television and turned it around until he stopped it on the news. Five minutes passed and Dean stepped out of the bathroom. Steam followed after him as he walked out with a gray t-shirt and black boxers. He was still drying his hair when he looked up at the television.

"Anything good," he asked putting the towel down on the bed. Sam look from the tv and to his brother who was looking at the tv.

"No, nothing good."

Dean nod and went back into the bathroom with his towel in his hand. He came out shortly with his clothes that he was wearing earlier and put them in a bag and then into his big duffle bag. He sat back down on the bed again but this time leaning back on the bedpost. Sam face the front again and looked at the news. Ten minutes had passed and Dean was dripping off to sleep. Sam watched as his brother head was dropping to his side as his eyes were slowly closing. Sam let out a little chuckle.

"Dean," Sam smiled.

Dean head snapped up and he looked around. His eyes were still a little evident of sleep when he look over to Sam.

"Why don't you lay down before you fall off," Sam said still looking at his brother.

"Shut up," Dean said putting his hands over his face and rubbering it. Once he put his hands down, he swung his legs over the side and took off his shirt. He pulled the covers back and got it. He was laying on his stomach with his hands and lower arms under the white flat pillow. Sam continued to watched as his brother let out a loud sigh and then silence.

"Dean."

"Huh."

"Are we cool?"

"We weren't cool when you was born," Dean said as you can hear the smile in his voice. Sam smile. "But then again you are my brother." Sam smiled again.

"Dean."

"Uh huh.'

"We will find dad, right?"

Dean turned his head to face his brother to see him looking at him with a questioning look. "We will Sammy," he smiled. "Don't worry." He laid his head down again and sighed. "Now go to sleep, you look like hell."

Sam laughed a little and faced the front. He took off his jacket and throw it on the chair under the table with their bags on it. He took off his pants and pulled the covers down to get in. Once snuggled under the sheets, he turned the tv off and closed his eyes to sleep.


	5. Finding Something New

AN: Sorryabout the bad grammar, I really don't worry about those things when I write my stories ha ha. I will try and check on them. In the meantime, here is another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding Something New

Chloe was sitting on her bed in her dorm with her laptop. She was looking up information on the Winchester boys. The folder was laying down on her bed and the newsclipping and article beside it. She typed in the fire in Lawrence, Kansas and it brought up the newsclip and article that she already has. She tried putting something else in and still the articles were brought up. She let out a frustrating sigh. Thinking about the subject a little more, it finally snap.

"Why didn't you think about it before Chloe," she said to herself.

Chloe typed in John Winchester and it brought up an article about a brave marine man who served his time and now is retired. He was a good soldier and servered his country well.

"How does a solider with John's background turn out to become a mad man," Chloe thought out loud.

The article showed John in his uniform and he was smiling. She studied his face and begin to sympathized for Mr. Winchester. He looked so happy and sane. Poor guy never thought this could happen to him. She exited out of the internet and shut down her laptop.

"All this thinking is seriously stressing me out."

She got up from her bed and put the papers back in the folder and stuff it back in her leather purse. She also put her laptop in its case and headed out the door. She went down the stairs and outside to her car and put her stuff in the car before sitting down and starting the car up. Chloe put on some music and sat in silence as her thoughts ran on the Winchesters. About time she was through thinking about them, she made it all the way to Smallivillie and to the Talon. After parking her car and grabbing her things, she walks in. The Talon wasn't full, only a few people were inside and Chloe just love being in here when not a lot of people are around. She can think better that way. She walked over to the counter where she spots Mrs. Kent and Lana standing there.

"Hi, a double expresso latte, please on the double," Chloe said leaning her head on the counter.

"Chloe this isn't like you what wrong," asked Mrs. Kent.

"Yeah neither is the double expresso," said Lana smiling.

"I know but I been up all night yesterday taking out files and putting up files and it was boring and uncall for. You think I should sue for intern's labor," she said lifting her head.

"I don't think so," Lana laughed. " But here, a double foam expresso on the house."

"Thanks Lana." Chloe took it and took a sip from it.

"So Mrs. Kent, how's things going back at the farm?"

"Oh it's going good, concerning the two grown men living in the house."

"Ah, going bad I see."

"Yeah. How's you, how are things going back at school since I already know how it's going at the Daily Planet?"

"Well, school is fine it's just my roommate whose getting me a hard time. She won't stop complainting about my interest in the unexplain and meteor freaks."

"Oh."

Mrs. Kent smiled before leaving to go in the back for something. Chloe waited until she was out of hearing site and turned to face Lana, who was cleaning off the counter and straining up the front area.

"Lana you wouldn't believe what I found digging in the old files back at the Planet."

"What is it."

Chloe reached down in her bag and pulled out the folder. She placed it on the counter and slide it over to Lana. Lana looked it over before she opened it.

"It's about this family who house burnt down but only the wife, Mary Winchester died," Chloe explained.

"Chloe, how did you get this. Won't this be called stealing."

"Lana, who at the Planet is going to miss one small file. Besides, it was going in the trash anyway."

Lana continued to read the two article and put it down once she was done reading it. She looked at Chloe, who was waiting for her to speak.

"Well."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Chloe. I mean it sound like a accident to me and a man going mad."

"I know did you read what the doctor was saying about John's story on what happened," Chloe said opening up the folder and taking out the one with the doctor talking about John. She pointed at the spot that said the thing killed his wife and looked up at Lana.

"I know what the doctor said Chloe but it's not like it's one of your Meteor freaks situation here. It looks to me like a man who went crazy after his wife died. I'm sorry."

"I know but something about it seems...I don't know. There just something there. My journalist's instinct say to investigate more on the topic and see what you can find. Even if it doesn't turn out to be Meteor Freak, I still want to know what happen to the two sons and the father."

Lana nod in understanding. Mrs. Kent came back from the back and looked down at the article on the counter. She picked it up and read over it.

"I remember this. They had this in the news for about a month until the meteor came and hit here. That poor family. I remember they talking about the husband and saying he's dangerous and...," she stop herself by putting her hand to her mouth. "I forgot all about it once the meteors hit. Why do you have this."

"I thought that maybe...I don't know," Chloe said putting her head down again.

Mrs. Kent smiled at Chloe before she went off again. Lana put the article back in the folder and looked at Chloe. She smiled and round her eyes.

"If you really want to do this, I guess I'll..."

"Oh thanks you thank you, Lana," Chloe said snapping her head up once again.

"Don't get to excited, once we find something you're on your own. Now what do you have so far."

"Nothing," Chloe said throwing her hands up. "Everything I looked up was about the fire or about how they never caught John. It's like they actually disappeared."

"Well, what about the sons. They have to grown ups about now. I mean it been twenty-two years now."

Chloe eyes grew big after what Lana had said. How could she not think about that sooner. She was so caught up with John that she wasn't thinking about the boys. At least she was thinking about them, but only as their younger, innocent selves. Chloe went over to a table and got out her laptop. She open it up and boot it up. Once it was done booting up, she click on the internet icon and went to her usual link for information. She typed in Dean Winchester and it brought up at sort of thing with the name Dean Winchester. With no help there, she type in his name again and then school data. It brought out four different places with the same name. She click on one and it was saying a Dean Winchester went to Lawrence elementary, middle, and high school, but never any college.

"Well, I know I'm on the right track."

She click off of the link and type in Sam Winchester and school data and brought up a few places with the same name. Clicking on one link, with her luck, it was the one she was looking for. A Sam Winchester studying Pre-Law at Stanford University. A smile grew on her face.

"I can't believe it was that easy," she said shutting down her laptop.

"Did you find anything," asked Lana.

"Yeah. It's not much but it's a start," Chloe said walking out of the Talon.

"Wait Chloe, where are you going," asked Lana stepping out of the cafe.

"I'm going on a little road trip," she smiled and went into her car.


	6. The Drive

AN: Okay here is another chapter, hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Drive

Sam slowly woke up to find an empty bed across from him. He close his eyes again and jumped to after mentally realizing that there was a empty bed next to him. He sat up and looked around. His brother wasn't in sight. Finally getting his ears ajust to the sounds around him, he didn't hear the shower running. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Standing up, he walked over to the window to see if he could see the car in the parking lot, but it wasn't there. He figured Dean must of gone to get something to eat.

"I'll give him thirty minutes and if he not here..." he stopped himself in the middle of the sentence thinking about what he was going to do once his brother didn't show.

He turned around to his bag and pulled out some clothes. He went into the bathroom and cut on the shower. Checking the tempature, he strip from his clothes and got in. After twenty minutes of showering and brushing his teeth and drying his hair, he step out of the bathroom. He jump when he saw his brother standing in front of him.

"Damn it, Dean," Sam snapped.

Dean laughed a little and back away from Sam. "Why so jumpy Sammy," he smiled. Sam roll his eyes and shove Dean on the shoulder.

Dean laughed again and went to go sit down at the table. The table was cleared of their bags and was replaced by a brown paper bag and white styrofoam cups. Dean opened the bag and pulled out a cinnimon bun and lick his fingers. Sam frowned and walked over to his brother to sit down. He looked in the bag and pulled out another cinnimon bun.

"Since when cinnimon bun become our breakfest," Sam asked before taking a bite.

"Since I made it our breakfast. Why you're on a diet," he smiled. Sam shook his head. "Besides we have a long drive ahead of us and I just thought that we have a good breakfast to get us going."

Sam looked up from his bun and smiled. "Why Dean, did I just hear a chick moment coming from your mouth." Dean looked up from his bun also and frowned at Sam. Sam was still smiling at him before he took another bite from his cinnimon bun.

"Shut up."

Dean got through with his food and grab his coffee from the table as he stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out it. Sam finished his food and looked up at his brother. His brother was still looking out the window and taking a sip from his coffee. Sam took the time to study his brother face before his brother could turn back to face him. Something was up, it's written all over his face.

"What's up," Sam asked.

Dean look from the window and notices his brother stare. It was a worry look. Dean realizes he let his guard down and Sam was reading it.

"Nothing," he smiled as he walk from the window.

He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Sam rolled his eyes and did the same and followed him out the door. Dean throw his bag in the back and sat in the driver seat to start the car. After throwing his in too, Sam climbed into the passenger seat and they left the motel. It was a silence drive and Sam's mind still focus on what his brother was thinking about. Dean was looking straight ahead but he can feel his brother's eyes on him. He let out a sigh and raised his brows.

"What," Dean said glancing over to see his brother eyeing him.

"What was up with you back at the motel, I never seen you...quiet," he chuckled.

"I was thinking that's all."

"You thinking, that would be the first," Sam said trying to lighten the moment.

"Whatever."

"But no seriously, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Now can we drop the subject," Dean said with a little anger in his voice.

Sam recognized it and looked straight ahead. Why won't his brother tell him what was wrong. But this was Dean we were talking about and he don't like to say excatly what's on his mind. Not intentally. But then again he saw the look on his brother's face and...it just kill him to know what it is. He breathed out through his mouth and squadded a little back in the seat. Suddenly he was straddled by his brother hitting the steering wheel with the palm of his hand.

"Damn it, Sammy," he frowned. Sam look on puzzled. " Why you have to mention dad. I was thinking about him and him not calling and I kept thinking that what if you're right. What if dad is hurt somewhere or worst and we don't know because he won't even call us, damn it Sam." He hit the steering wheel again.

"Dean..."

"No Sam let me finish, okay," lifting his brows again. "What I'm trying to say is...if dad is...what will we do. Once this all over, what are we going to do once this is all over with," he said trying to choice his words carefully.

"I don't know Dean."

Dean shook his head before he went silence again. His mind racing again like it was back in the motel. Sam watched him go silence before his mind begin to race. Dean was afraid. Even though he won't admit it, he was afraid. Afraid to be alone. Afraid to even think of being alone and that scares him. The question is, what are they going to do when this is over. The evil, the hunting, the searching. Once all of this is over, how are their lives going to be. Sam thought about Jessica again and smiled. His life was going to be with her after their first search for dad. How would he live now. Sam once again looked over to Dean and saw him still in thought. I could start a new life with my brother. He turned back to the front. If dad is dead, then it's up to me to stay with Dean and make sure he stay out of trouble. I'm going to have to be the older brother now because Dean was a lost puppy without guidence. But I guess we just have to see what happens.

"Let's see what happens," Sam said out loud.

"What," Dean glancing at him.

"Let's see what happens."

Dean looked one last look at his brother before he focus back on the road. He nod his head and the car was silence again.

* * *

AN: How was that? Review and let me know. 


	7. Got A Clue part 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm putting up two chapters only because it is a two parter. I think it wouldn't be fair leaving you guys hanging. So here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Got a Clue

Chloe looked straight up at the half burnt apartment in front of her. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and then at the road sign at the corner. She was comparing the address to the one on the paper and to the one on the sign. They were the same. She took one last look at the burn down apartment before walking back in her car. She sat down in it for a while, thinking. The address isn't wrong. The woman at the student records didn't mind telling me the address and of course direction when I arrived at Stanford. It took me awhile getting here after going home to pack my things and heading out to find the Winchester boys.

"My one and only lead and I find a burn down apartment."

A knock on her window frighten her and she quickly turned to see who it was. It was a young man, around twenty years of age, with brown hair and a Stanford shirt on. Catching her breath, Chloe roll down her window.

"You scare me. Do you always knock on people windows and scare them half the death," Chloe said calming herself down.

"Sorry," the man said with a southern accent. " But I couldn't help seeing you checking out that apartment over there. Are you looking for someone?"

"Ah, yeah, a friend of mine. You haven't seen him around have you. His name is Sam Winchester."

"Sam Winchester,' the man begin to think through his mind. "Oh, Sam Winchester, yeah I remember him."

"Great, could you tell me where he is," Chloe said getting excited.

"Sorry but I can't help you there. After the fire..."

"What fire,' Chloe interrupted.

"You haven't heard about the fire. Oh it was wild. The whole apartment went up and all the polices, firemen, and reporters were here on sight. It was like a light show."

"Was Sam.."

"Killed, no. Tell you the truth he was the only person who survive the fire, but his girlfriend wasn't so lucky."

"His girlfriend died in the fire."

"Yeah poor guy."

Poor Sam, his girlfriend died in the fire. I wonder if she died the same way his mother died. She look back up at the guy and he was looking at the apartment shaking his head.

"Did you see Sam at the fire? Did he do anything or said anything to you?"

"Yes and no. I saw him there outside looking on as the firemen put out the house but he never spoke to me. We weren't friends and I thought he wouldn't want to speak to anyone that night. But I did see him talking to this one guy. He look a little older then Sam and was watching Sam the whole time he was looking at the fire. They both left together though. I guess to take him home or something."

"Did you by any chance get the guy's name that Sam left with?"

"No but I do remember the car he was driving. It was old and in good condition too. It was a 67 chevy impala, black. And boy did it purred."

Chloe took out a note pad and wrote down the car the guy mention. She look back at the guy and smiled at him.

"Well, thank you for all your help, ah..."

"Tommy, Tommy Fisher," Tom said handing out his hand. Chloe took it and shook it.

"Thank you Tommy."

"If you ask me, if you want to find Sam, I would check his home," Tommy said moving away from the car as Chloe start the car. She nod and left.

_If you want to find Sam, I would check his home_, Chloe repeated in her head. His home what home. Sam don't have a home. The only home he seem to have was back in Lawrence...Lawrence. That's right his home was in Lawrence. Maybe that is where she can find him and the rest of his family. They're probably in hiding. Hiding from a world who think they're crazy.

"That's it. They been hiding," Chloe said to herself.

The police, the news, and everyone was looking for them. They couldn't go anywhere because they were wanted furgtives, maybe thought to be connected to the apartment being burnt down. And what's a great place to hide other then the place people wouldn't except you to hide. Your home. Of course it made perfect sense. They're probably hiding somewhere close in the neighborhood to keep an eye out for that thing that killed Mary.

"I guess Lawrence is the next stop," Chloe said out loud.


	8. Got A Clue part 2

Chapter 6: Got a Clue Part 2

After stopping at a motel to get some sleep and a shower, Chloe left the next day. Within a day she was in Lawrence, Kansas. She drove to the place where it all began. Where the Winchester's lives were forever changed. She sat in her car looking at the new rebuilt house that once been the tradgey of a loving family and the beginning of a corrupt one. The house was painted gray, with black shudders. Little plants grew around the porch with red flowers sticking out of them. A big dead tree with brownish black bark hung next to it, making the air feel eerie. That tree seem like the only thing keeping the memory of what happen in nineteen eighty-three alive. Chloe tried to picture the Winchester family playing around the tree and taking the picture that she saw in the article, but the scene of the fire played over it. Engulping the house and Mrs. Winchester in it. Chloe snap herself out of it and got out of the car. She slowly walked up the porched and knocked on the door. How could they come back to the house that bring back so many memories, she thought as she heard foot steps coming toward the door. She fix herself up before the door swung open. A woman with blonde hair opened the door and looked at Chloe. A little boy in her arm was holding a cup with juice in it to his mouth and looking at Chloe as well. Could John had married again, Chloe thought. The woman reminded her of the former Mrs. Winchester with her long blonde hair and green eyes. The woman stared at Chloe before saying something.

"Can I help you," the woman said.

With a quick shake of her head, Chloe was out of her trance and in the present of the lady speaking to her.

"Ah sorry. Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan and I'm looking for a friend of mine and he use to live here a long time ago or could be still living here. I don't know, but I was wondering have you seen him. His name is Sam, Sam Winchester."

The woman suck in some air at the sound of Sam's name. She put her son down and move over to let Chloe in.

"Come in. Sarey, could you watch your brother for me," she screamed.

"Okay mom," said a voice from upstairs.

Shortly after a little girl, about twelve, ran down the stairs and picked up her little brother. They went into the kitchen as the lady motion Chloe to the living room. Chloe took in the warm and comfort smell of the house as she follow the lady into the living room. This is how it is in the Winchester's house, she thought to herself. They sat down on the couch and Chloe caught the uneasy feeling that the lady was giving her. Chloe took out the folder that she was carrying with her this entire trip and place it on her lap.

"Miss..."

"Please call me Jenny."

"Okay Jenny, I don't mean to sound blunt but by the way you're acting I'm guess your hiding something from me or scared that I might know something, and I'm guessing the first choice."

Jenny looked Chloe in the eyes and smiled an uneasy smile.

"Well, Chloe from my guess, you're not who you say your are or you're some girl here for a story," Jenny said crossing her arm. " My guess is the second one."

Chloe lowered her head before looking back at Jenny. Chloe you're caught. You might as well tell her the truth or you won't be getting anywhere.

"My real name is Chloe Sullivan and it's true that I'm a reporter but not for the reason you think. I'm just an intern and I came across this file on the Winchesters and I wanted to know what happen to them. If they are still alive or dead. I'm not here to get a story or anything, just to know the truth and their whereabouts. That's all."

Jenny look Chloe in the eyes once again before giving into Chloe's confession.

"I believe you, but if I see this in the newspaper, so help you God..."

"It won't I promosie. You can trust me." Jenny sigh before nodding. "So do you know them, are you married to John Winchester, are yo..."

"Wow, slow down. One question at a time. No I'm not married to John or any of the boys, but I do know them and I have seen the boys but not their father."

"How did you meet them?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"I can try."

Jenny sighed and then continued. "Well, about three months ago, Dean and Sam came to see the house. They told me that they wanted to see the house again, so I let them. But then, they said that my house, their house was hunted and that I had to get out to be safe so they could get rid of the thing that was hunting the house. I was a little skeptic at first but soon believed them when strange things started to happen. The plumber getting his hand cut off in the dissposer, my son being locked in the fridge and my daughter saying that there's a monster in her closet. They brought a friend with them the next time they visited and said that they had to get the spirit out of the house. I left with my kids to the movie while they rid the house of the spirit. When I came back and was told that the spirit was gone, I was happy that what ever it was was out of the house, but it wasn't. Dean and Sam came just in time to save me and my family from the spirit and they left. That is how I met them and that's my story. I can understand if you think I'm crazy but.."

"No Jenny, I believe you. From what I have seen, yes I believe you." Jenny smiled and her uneasy smile was gone. " Did they tell you where they were going."

"No. I thank them for helping me and told them that they are welcome here whenever and they were gone."

Chloe let out a small huff and look down. Jenny picked up on it and smiled.

"Why are you so interested in finding them," Jenny asked.

"I guess because I want to know what happen to them. What are they doing now and how are they coping. My reporter's instinct want to write the story of a lifetime and be the first to find them. But the other part of me, the caring part, want to know if they're okay and alive. But with the way things are turning out, I'll never find them," another sigh excsape her lips.

"Don't worry. If they want to be found they'll show themselves, but if they don't then you should except the worst."

"I know, and it seem as if it's heading straight to worst." Chloe look down at the folder in her hands and decided to put it up. What's the point of having it if her days of searching was about to end.

"Mom," said a call from in the kitchen.

"Oh, I should be going. I know my friends and family might be worrying about me since they haven't seen me for a while."

Chloe stood up and head for the door. Jenny followed her and watched as Chloe walked out. Chloe waved back to Jenny who watched her as she made it to her car and got in. I just hate a story that goes stail. She drove off and decides to stop by the local gas station before heading home. She even the car next to the tank and got out. She started pumping gas in her car and waited until she had enough. When she did, she went inside and paid for the gas. When she came out of the station, a woman was standing by her car. Chloe walked up to her and studied her. The woman was about in her late thirties with dark skin and black hair. She wore a dressive pant and matching shirt and looked interested in Chloe's car. She might be an sennial woman, Chloe thought.

"Can I help you," Chloe asked looking at the woman.

"It all depends. Do you need my help or I need yours."

"What," Chloe asked confused.

"Oh and I'm not sennial. I know more then you think."

This time Chloe was really confused. How did the lady know what she was thinking," she thought. Chloe shrudded off and looked at the lady again.

"I don't know what you're..."

"I believe you do. You're looking for someone or should I say two people. Brothers I think."

Chloe mouth was hanging open. How can this be. A lady that she haven't even seen or spoke to before know who she was looking for.

"And close your mouth was your daddy raise in a barn." Chloe quickly closed her mouth shut. "Now listen Chloe..."

"Chloe. Wait, how do you know my name," Chloe laughed. "I hardly even know you."

"Don't play dumb with me, you know excatly who or should I say what I am."

Chloe thought over it was a second before it popped in her head. How could she not notice it before. It should of hit her the first time the lady started telling her things about what she was doing.

"You're a Psyhic."

"Missouri, at your serves."

"Wow I never thought that I'll be meeting a real psyhic."

"Never mind that child. Now are you looking for Sam and Dean or what."

"Yes, do you know where they are?"

"Yes and I need you to go and save them. They don't know what is in store for them and it could be the death of them."

"What so, they are in danger, are they hurt."

"No, not unless you go and help them. Here," handing Chloe a piece of paper. "Go to this place and there you will find them. Stay with them until they are safe from the evil that will be the death of them. Now go, you're wasting time." Missouri was literally pushing Chloe into her car.

"Hey but wait. How am I suppose to know who they are. I don't even know how they look like? And how am I suppose to save them?"

"You'll know. Now go."

Missouri closed the door and stepped to the side so Chloe can be on her way. Chloe looked down at the piece paper she was given and nodded at Missouri before driving off. With a new destination and new found hope, Chloe was sure that this was her calling.

* * *

AN: Okay that's the end of the two parter. Review and let me know what do you think about it, please. 


	9. On the Road Again

Chapter 7: On the Road Again

After stopping at another motel to sleep, the brother were up again the next day driving the open roads. Dean was driving again and Sam was sound asleep in the passenger seat. The music was playing low and Dean was tilting his head from side to side to keep his neck from stiffing up. Once he was done he turned toward his brother, who was shifting in the seat, and bit his lips. Last night Sam couldn't go to sleep because he was dreaming and kept waking up from them. Dean would hear him mumble something but couldn't quit make it out. He was worried for his little brother and there was nothing he could do to stop his brother's nightmares. He wished he could take the nightmares away from him, but it's something Sam will have to do on his own. He glance back to road and sighed in what his brother is going through. Sam tossed again in the seat as the images in his head kept flashing over and over. Images of a man screaming and a dark figure standing behind him. Another one of his brother, Dean and someone holding a knife behind his back. And one of a young woman, whose back was turned away so he couldn't see her face was holding something but what he don't know. And then his father. His father was just standing there, looking off in the distance. The images played over and over in that order and Sam's eyes snapped open. He lifted himself up from the seat and looked around. He found himself in the car, daylight, and his brother driving behind the wheel. His brother looked him up and down before saying something.

"You're alright, you seem like you seen a ghost or worst your face," Dean smiled to his own joke.

Sam was still just waking up from his dream and wasn't in the mood for laughing. This dream meant something but he couldn't get his fingers on it.

Noticing his brother wasn't smiling, he dropped his and put on a serious look.

"What's up," Dean said wanting to know.

"Nothing, it's just this dream I had. It was weird."

"Weirder then the other dreams you've been having?"

"I don't know. It's like they were coming in pieces, short version of them and then going to the next one. I don't get it. They never happen like that before."

"Well, tell me about them, maybe I can help or at least try."

Sam looked over to his brother and saw the interest in his face. His brother never wanted to know about his dreams before, but that's because he would always tell him about them or they usually be about Jessica. Why the interest, he don't know but he better say something soon because Dean was getting impatient by the second.

"Well spill it Sammy."

"Okay let's see," Sam said trying to recall his dream. "Everything was dark. It was like I was in an abyss or a black hole. The feeling was strange and uncomfortable. Suddenly a man with dark hair was screaming and this figure, standing behind him was almost like it was watching the man scream. Then it came to you..."

"Me, you dream about me Sammy," Dean smiled. "I didn't know you admire me that much." Sam frowned and then went on.

"You were just standing there and someone was behind you holding a knife behind your back, Then it flip to a woman.."

"Was she hot." Sam gave Dean a annoyed look and he turned his head back toward the road.

"This woman was standing with her back facing me and she was holding something but I couldn't see. And then the final thing in my dream was dad." Dean turned his head toward Sam but didn't say anything. "Again, like you the girl and the dark figure, he was just standing. Doing nothing but staring." There was silence among the boys.

"Wow, freaky. Good luck Sherlock on figuring this one out,' Dean said not looking at his brother.

"It won't be easy."

Dean looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes and seeing that Sam was still pondering over his dream. Dean knew he had to do something or they would be sitting in the car in silence.

"How about we stop somewhere? You know get something eat. You starting to look thin and well, Sammy I'm starting to get worried."

Sam gave Dean a half smile before shaking his head. They stopped at a small diner up the road and got out. They walked in and was greeted with on-looking eyes. Dean found a booth and sat down.

"Talk about your welcome wagon," he smiled but was once again smiling alone. He shook his head and grabbed a menu off the table. "Okay."

They looked down at the menu before a young woman came to take their order. Dean was the first to look up and spotting the pretty dark head. He smiled his gorgeous smile and she smiled back. Sam look from his brother to the waitress and rolled his eyes. How many times are they going to go through this, he thought to himself.

"Can I get a glass of orange juice please," he said trying to get the woman's attention. She wrote down his order and then looked back at Dean.

"What about you, handsome," she flirted.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee."

She wrote it down and left to get their drinks.

"Honestly Dean, do you have to flirt with every girl you meet?"

"Yes," he smiled. Sam rolled his eyes for the third time today.

The woman set the glasses down and they told her what they wanted and she left to go get it fix. The tv was playing behind Dean and Sam was watching it. It was either watch him flirt with the waitress or the news. It was talking about a missing man from South Carolina going missing. He was last seen at Beny's Auto and Repair shop and last place was at his home. The week he went missing was two days ago and police are thinking he has been kidnapped like the other five victims from different states. It showed a picture of the guy and Sam froze. It was the guy from his dream.

"Dean turn around.'

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Dean turned around to see what Sam was looking at. Once the news was through he turned back to his brother. Sam was now in a state of shock, but not to much since he's use to his dream coming true.

"Sam, what is it?"

"The guy, the guy on the news was the guy in my dream," he whispered.

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Well, you know what that mean. We're going to South Carolina," Dean said shaking his head.

The waitress came back with their food and Dean moaned. "Sorry, but could we get it to go," Sam said getting up from the booth. The woman nodded and went to go get a box for their food. When she came back, Dean had already paid for the food and put a tip down for the woman before grabbing the food from her. She waved a flirting good-bye at Dean and he just smiled at her. They ran back to the car and jumped in. Once he started the car, they were off on the road to South Carolina.

* * *

AN: Well that was the chapter, what do you think. It's going to be awhile for me to update onlybecause of the weekdays. I'll probably have another chapter up by thursday. I hate that I had to do. Thanks for your reviews and please read and review.


	10. Arrived

AN: Like I promised, the next chapter is up.

* * *

Chapter 8: Arrived

"Sam I hope your dream is right about this one and not sending us on a wild goose chase," said Dean pulling up in Mercer, South Carolina.

"I'm sure, my dreams are telling me something and this place is it."

"Okay then where does your dream say about what to do next?"

Sam look at his brother with annoyance, he didn't realize that Dean had park. Dean smiled and got out of the car. Sam followed him and they walk down the sidewalk of downtown Mercer. The town was old and from the buildings it looks like old as the eightteen century. Behind the downtown area was a waterfront, where boats park there. Childern played in the grass that separates the town and the waterfront. Sam tap Dean on the arm to get his attetion when he saw a poster with the man on the news face on it. Dean turned toward his brother with a frown on his face but dropped it when he saw the poster.

_Carl Parker_

_Missing two days ago_

_call his wife Helen if any sign of him_

_call: 555-4613_

"I guess the wife is the first person we talk to then," Dean said looking at his brother. Sam nodded and they headed back to the car.

After asking for directions and getting a motel, they were on their way to Mrs. Parker's house. They were in the woods and was looking for the house the guy they asked for direction gave them, but it seem harder then it really was. The houses in the woods were all the same and they were having a hard time finding it.Until they spotted a house with a police car paked next to it. Dean took out a detective badge out and got out of the car. He looked around and observed the surrounding before going to the house. Sam was right behind him once Dean knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the door opened and an older guy standing in front of them. He was is his fifties and bald. The beer belly was protruding from his uniform shirt, which hung over his pants. The policeman stared the boys down before asking his question.

"Who are you."

"We're detectives," holding up his badge. "My name is Ross and this is my partner...Lawerence, and we're here about Mr. Parker's disappearence," Dean said without giving the policeman his sly smile. "Can we speak to Mrs. Parker."

The policeman looked back in the house before stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him. "Ah, she's not in the mood right now for visitors. I suggested that she rest while we continue the search."

The boys nodded as they stepped out of the way. The man motions for them to go downstairs from the porch so they could talk. Once they reached the police's car, the man turned to face them.

"My name is Dan Shepperd, I'm the sheriff here," Dan said taking each Winchester's hands. "May I ask why detectives are here?"

"Well we heard about Mr. Parker going missing and was asign to investigate," Sam finally said.

"Well then you must of heard about five other people disappearing the same way like Mr. Parker."

The boys enchange look and then back at the man. They were giving each other sign on looking that information up when they get back to the motel.

"By the way you guys are looking, I don't think you knew that information."

"We heard about it but we didn't know they were connected,"Sam said.

"Well, I've better go and let you boys do your job. I have to send word out to the next town to keep a look out for Mr. Parker," said Dan getting into the car.

He waved them down and went on the road to leave. Sam and Dean walked back to the car and got in. They drove back to the town and in their motel. Dean took off his jacket and sat on the bed while Sam boot up his laptop. Once it was up he went under Mercer's Gazette and read about Carl Parker.

"It said here that Carl disappeared shortly after his usual run. The police said that the person who took Carl probably was staking him for awhile. Just like the other people who were taken." Dean scoffed. "There's no connection between the five people who were taken, only that they just disappeared."

"Disappeared as in for good or in tempory," Dean asked looking up from the tv.

"I don't know, but we have to check out the woods where Carl disappeared. According to this, he usually run on the usual path in the woods close to his house."

"So the woods then."

"Yep."

"Okay, but could we do it tomorrow because I'm beat from driving all day," he said rolling off the bed. He grabbed a tour guide brouchure off the table next to the tv and look it over. Sam looked up to see his brother eyeing the brochure and smiled. He closed the laptop and watched the television playing some toon.

"Hey," Dean smiled. "look at this. They actually have ghost tour here." Dean handed Sam the brochure. Sam look it over and smiled when he saw the picture of a cartoon ghost.

* * *

AN: I know it's a little short but how was it? Like I always say, pleasereview and let me know.


	11. Arrived part 2

AN: Here's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Arrived Part 2

Chloe drove into the small town of Mercer, South Carolina looking for a parking lot. Her mind was racing. What if Missouri was just playing some kind of joke on her. Jenny probably told Missouri why she's here and gave her this place to throw here off. But then again Missouri seem so real and could be telling her the truth. I hope it's the last one, she thought. Missouri nor Jenny mentioned John being with Sam and Dean, so they're traveling alone. I wonder how they look like. Sam should be twenty-two now and Dean should be twenty-six. I hope they're hot, Chloe smiled to herself. Once she spotted a parking lot, she pulled in. She got out of her car and walked onto the sidewalk.

"Alright Chloe, all you have is a picture of the boys when they were younger and the type of car they were last seen in. Now it shouldn't be that hard."

She begin to walk around the area to take a good look around her surrounding. Smiling faces and beautiful scenery everywhere. She smiled when she saw two kids playing on the grass next to the waterfront. She turn her attention back in front of her when she notice a poster. It was about a man whose been missing for two days. She shrud it off and continue her look for the boys.

"Where should I start," she said to herself.

She turn around to face the whole downtown area. Where should I go to find them. Think Chloe, if you were in hiding and didn't want people to find you where would you go. Her mind thinking of every possible place to go where there was hardly anyone around. Her head started to pound just thinking about it. Why is this so hard, it should be easy for you to find them. You're resourceful, she thought to herself. Looking across the street she saw a cafe shop and decided to go there for a cup of coffee. When she walked in there was hardly anyone in there. She walked up to the counter and waited to be waited on.

"What would you like young lady," a man said coming up to her.

"Ah anything would be nice. No, scratch that, make me a latte."

"Will do."

The man turned around and went to go fix her latte. Chloe turned around and took a seat in the far corner. She open her bag and took out her laptop. She enter into the net and type in Mercer, South Carolina. It brought up a picture of the downtown area and some more pictures of the waterfront and some woods. It showed up like a slide show. She clicked on the link that said background and read about the towns history and events. The town was a major ghost town. She click through another link and read through them all. When she was about to close out of the net, her IM popped up. It was Lana.

"Hi Chloe."

"Hi Lana."

"How's the investigation going? Clark and your dad are getting worryed, including me."

"Good so far. I still haven't found the Winchester boys yet but I'm getting warmer. I can almost taste it."

"That's good."

"How is everyone back in Smalliville? Any more freaks showed up?"

"Everyone is doing fine. The Talon was full yesterday so that kept us busy for awhile. Mrs. Kent was working her butt off too. Ha Ha. You know Clark. Always running off to God knows where. Mr. Kent is working the farm and I am just good. You?"

"I'm great. Besides, the stress this case is getting me I'm just peachy. I don't know why this investigation is giving me a hard time. I never in my wildest dream imagining myself going everywhere to solve a case. I think I'm falling in love with this case. Ha Ha."

"Well don't get to caught up into it or we won't ever see you again."

"I won't."

"Well I have to go, the Talon is getting full again and I'm on my break. Talk to you later."

"Later."

Chloe exit her email and shut down her laptop. When she close the laptop she notice her latte in front of her. She look up from the cup and saw the guy who was fixing it waving at her. She waved back and put her laptop back in her bag before taking the folder out. She took a sip from her cup and look through the folder. Besides the newsclipping and article in the folder, Chloe added all of the things she found while on this case. The piece of paper Missouri gave her, the paper she wrote down the car type, and the article about John, Also in the folder was the information on the boy's school records in it. Even though it was small, it held a lot of information then anything. Chloe tried to picture the boys older but again the young version of them popped in her head. I just want to find them, she thought to herself as she took another sip from her latte.


	12. Missing The Obvious

AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys and here is another chapter for you too. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Missing the Obvious

Dean was waiting for his brother to get out of the bathroom so they could go find a place to eat. Already taken his shower and hair still a little damp, Dean sat on the bed flipping through the channels. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with jeans and boots. When he heard the shower stop, he stopped the channel on the weather channel and stood up and throw on his favorite black leather jacket.

"Hurry up Sammy, I'm hungry," Dean yelled.

Nothing was said from the other side of the door and Dean glanced at it like it's going to say something. Figuring his brother was ignoring him, he rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

"Hey Sam," he said figuring that's probably the reason Sam didn't answer him at the beginning. "Dude if you fell in the shower, I'm not coming in there and giving you mouth to mouth. You can die for all I know. Sam, Yo Sammy."

The door swung open and Dean step back. His brother was making a face as he pull down his blue shirt. Dean gave him a big smile.

"You know you're ass you know that," Sam finally said.

"Well it take one to know one, Sammy."

Dean walked away from his brother and grabbed the keys from off the table. He opened the door and walked outside to the car. Sam shook his head at his brother's childish antics and grabbed his jacket and head out the door. The car was running and purring by the time he got there. He got in and Dean was playing one of his old music again. Sam scoffed and put on his seatbelt as Dean back the car in reverse. They were heading back into town.

Chloe was still at her booth in the cafe shop when the man working there walked up to her. He was holding a coffee pot in his hand and smiling at Chloe. Once Chloe looked up at him after looking at the papers in the folders.

"Mind if I ask you a question," the man finally asked.

"Shot."

"What's a pretty thing like you doing sitting alone in a coffee shop by your lonesome? You think a guy wouldn't want to leave a pretty thing like you alone."

Chloe smiled at the man. Smiling because the guy thinks she's in here waiting for someone and because he said she was pretty.

"Actually sir.."

"Please call me Bob."

"Well, Bob, I'm not in here for the reason you think I'm in here. I actually looking for someone. Actually two people."

"Well you came to the right place. I know everyone and everything that happens around here. I can probably help you find them."

"Thanks for the offer Bob, but these guys aren't from around here and if you knew them, you'll understand when I say that they aren't excatly easy to track down either."

"Well do you know them?"

"Me, no. I'm looking for them to get to know them. But it's hard when you don't know how they look like or what to look for. All I have are pictures of them when they were younger and the color and type of their car."

Bob look down at the pictures and piece of papers sitting on the table. He read the piece of paper that mention the car and smiled.

"Ah yes, I remind those car. They fly like a beauty." Chloe laughed at the man rememberence of the car. "I had one just like it when I was younger, but total it in a car accident." Chloe nod her head and look back down at the pictures. "If you said that they were hard to track down why did you come here?"

"I had a little help from a...good friend of theirs," Chloe smiled, thinking about Missouri.

"Hell, if you really want to find them that badly, I'll help. Across the street and down at the very end is a appliance store. They carry everything from big tvs to small palm pilots. If you go in there and ask to use their copying machine, you can copying me a picture and I'll look out for them for you. Just say that Big Bob sent you."

"Thank you Bob but I don't want to be a burden. I'm not sure if they're still here."

"Oh shush up, you ain't no burden. Now go run along, I'll watch your stuff for ya."

Chloe squidded out of the booth and headed out the door with the folder in hand. Bob smiled before grabbing her laptop and taking it in the back to keep it safe.

Sam and Dean were walking down the sidewalk for the third time looking for a place where they can get something to eat.

"Why couldn't we use the credit card to pay for the food? We had more then enough to pay for it," Dean asked looking at his brother, who was looking around at the different buildings.

"Because Dean, those credit cards you and dad are using are traceable and illegal and we can't risk using them. Especially here."

"So we used them before."

"Yeah, which we need to stop doing. I know that we need them but think about it. Mercer is a small town and if word get out that two dumb idiots are using a credit card with some dumb name on it and are going around tranpassing on police investigation then we're screwed. We just have to start using them as little as we can."

"Well what do you want me to do Sam. Dad use these so no one would track him or us. We just can't throw them away."

"I know but we should learn to use them a little less that's all."

"Then where are we suppose to get the money from."

"I don't know. Even though I think it's wrong, we can try gambling. Or selling something. Not that we got anything for us to sell."

"Gambling," Dean smiled. "I can do that."

"Come on."

They crossed the street to the cafe and walked in. The man in the shop greeted them in.

"Good evening fellas, can I help you."

"Oh it depends how much are you selling your sandwiches for," Sam said looking at the sandwiches in the window.

"It's depends, is that your car out there," the man nodding toward the black impala.

Sam and Dean enchange looks. Why did the guy want to know if that's there car. Sam nodded at Dean and he shook his head no. Sam gave Dean a hard stare look and Dean sighed.

"Yes, it's our."

"Then it's on the house fellas."

Sam smiled at the guy and turned to Dean who was looking puzzled. Sam bump Dean on the arm and Dean rolled his eyes and looked up at the man getting them some sandwiches.

"Why the urge to know if we own the car," Dean asked curiously.

"Well back when I was younger I use to drive one of those cars. It was a beauty." Dean smiled at the man admiration for the car and he look back at the one park in the parking lot. "I could gone faster then a race car in that thing. But sadly I don't have it anymore because I crashed it. I'm surprised you young fellas are driving one."

"It's our dad," Sam said.

"Well, amen to ya. I'll give free sandwiches any day to those who drives one of them baby," the man said handing Sam the bag full with sandwiches.

"Thanks...," Sam began.

"Please call me Bob."

"Thanks, Bob," Sam waved as the two brothers walk toward the door.

"You guys don't become strangers you hear."

They left and Bob went back to cleaning off the counter.

Five minutes later Chloe walked back in the cafe with the copies of the pictures. She was looking them over as she headed for the counter.

"I don't know Bob, these pictures are useless. Who will ever find them if it's pictures of them when they're younger."

"I would."

Chloe snapped her head up and looked at Bob to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Excuse me."

"I saw them. Well actually I met them. Nice boys. They seem like your type."

"What. They were here? Where did they go?"

"They just left five minutes ago."

Chloe rushed to the door but was stopped by Bob.

"You forgot your laptop."

She dashed to the counter and grabbed it from Bob. "Thanks Bob," She screamed out the door. She made it to her car and quickly got in. After starting it up she checked behind her before pulling out of the lot. Once in drive she looked around for any sigh of the black chevy impala. Her nerves were a reck and she begin to feel warm from her nerves. Calm down Chloe, you act like you never begin in a persuit before. Once she calmed down, she looked around until she spotted the black car she was looking. Her heart was racing. In front of the car in front of her was the Impala, the black 67 Impala. It made a right and after the car in front went straight she cut a right. Now she was right behind it. From the back window she could see two heads. This is it Chloe, she thought. No turning back now. She slowed her driving a little just so they won't think she's following them. Her hands, well her arms were shaking. They took another right and Chloe was taking hers as well. How am I suppose to know that that's them, a voice said in her head. It could be some other guys driving a black impala.

"No this is them," she said out loud.

They made a small left and they were soon in the parking lot of the motel. Chloe pulled over to the sign that read _South Motel_ and got out of the car. A couple of trees were surrounding the pole of the sign so her car was blocked from sight. She quickly ran to a nearby van and stood behind it, looking through the windows to get a better look. The impala was soon parked and doors swung opened. Chloe for one moment felt her heart stopped as the two men stepped out of the car. They were beautiful. Suddenly it seem like light were shining over them like angels and soft music was playing in the background. Chloe smiled big as they closed their car door. She studied both of them. The man getting out of the driver side was the oldest and had the features of a man that made bells ring in Chloe's ears. He had short dark blonde hair that was a little spiky at the end. His clothing was rough looking but it brought out a bad boy image to him as well. He wore a gray t-shirt that showed hint of his muscles and jeans with boots. The leather jacket only made his image complete. The one stepping out of the passenger seat was young but still held a strong and innocent features to him. Bells rung again in her ears. His hair was wavy and had bangs that went down all the way to the end of his eyebrows. His clothing was a little bit different to the one on the driver side. It had the making of a farm boy with a hint of bad in there, but it was fitting and yet dull. He wore a dark blus shirt with a brown jacket over it. He too wore jeans but had on sneakers. He carried a bag in his hand and they walked in one of the room with the number 28 on it. Chloe ran back into her car and drove into the parking lot. She went into the office and rented a room. With the manager being a guy, she didn't have any problem getting a room next to theirs. She got the room number 30 and threw the key up and caught it. She was excited. She went back into her car and grabbed her things and headed for her room. She smiled when she passed their room. When she got in, she threw her things on the tan colored sheet bed and jumped on the other one. She laid back on it with her arms open wide.

"I found them," Chloe smiled.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Please review.


	13. Another Victim

AN: Sorry about the scene about the light shining on them like angels. I was trying to put in a picture for Chloe to say that "hallelujah" she found them. Sort of like a dream come true kind of feeling, that's all. Anyway, thanks for reviewing but I have to burst your bubble for this next chapter. Getting away from Chloe and the boys, I put in another victim. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Another Victim

It was dark and a girl was hiking up the road. She was young, in her late teens, and had dark brown hair. She wore a black top with a black skirt that reach down to her knees. She had on a leather jacket to keep her from the cool weather outside, but it wasn't helping. Bright lights shined behind her and she turned around to hold out her thumb. The lights were getting brighter by the minute and it blinded her, but it soon was gone when the car passed her. It didn't stop. She sighed and continued to walk. She was tired and cold and hungery. She been walking for hours now and needed to stop. With her luck, there was a old diner up ahead. With excitment she manage to run up to it. One light was on and she saw someone moving inside. She went to open the door but it was lock. Banging on the door, she screamed.

"Please open up, somebody, please."

The person inside (a woman) rushed to the door to see what the commotion was all about. With anger in her eyes, she saw the noise was nothing but a young girl.

"Go away we're close. Come back tomorrow."

"Please mama, I'm hungery and I haven't eaten for hours, please can I come just to grab something," the girl wined.

"No I'm sorry but we're close. My husband don't like to serve after closing, come back tomorrow."

Tears started to form in the girl's eyes as she back off from the door. She lift up her backpack that she was carrying up a little more and begin to walk. Suddenly the door swung open and the lady in the diner stepped out. "Come on," the lady waved.

The girl looked back and saw the woman waving her to come back. She smiled and ran to the door. The lady backed up and let the girl step in. The girl put her things on the table where she was sitting at and waited untill the lady came back with a plate of sandwiches. Once the lady placed it down, the girl digged in.

"My, you were hungery. Mind if I asks what a girl like yourself doing walking in the middle of the night for."

"The girl quickly swallowed her food and answered.

"I ran away from home." With that said she went back eating.

'Mind if I ask what for."

"My parents are fools...they kicked me out...just because I wasn't the daughter they wanted me to be. They told me if I walk out that door then don't come back. So I left."

"If you ask me you're the fool."

The girl stopped eating and looked up at the woman. She knew the woman was right but it's to late now.

"Well I can't go back now, they kicked me out remember."

"Is there someone you know who will take you in?"

"No."

The woman sighed and went in the back. The girl wiped her mouth and watched interestly as the woman who came back with a bag.

"Here. There's three sandwiched in there with a bag of chips. Also fourty dollars worth something. I suggest you make them last."

The girl took the bag and smiled at the woman.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I did you a favor. You should go back to your home and square things off with your parents."

The girl was done with her sandwich and stood up. She head out the door and the woman followed her. She walk down the dark road and disappeared in the dark.

It was still dark as the girl woke up on the ground. She looked at her watch and it read six thirty in the morning. She stood up and stretched before putting on her backpack. She begin walking again along side the road. A car was pulling up and she stuck out her thumb, but like before it pass her. She kick the dirt and pick up a rock and was about to throw it when a young boy stood in front of her. She screamed and the boy jumped back. She held the rock up high ready to defend herself when the boy raise his hands to calm her down.

"Wait, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just standing here. I didn't know I was going to scare you."

"You wasn't standing there before," the girl said still holding the rock up high.

"Please, just lower the rock I won't hurt you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"My name is Ben and I'm from Minnisota. I love the internet and skating. I'm not a scary person, I wouldn't hurt a fly."

The girl begin to lower her rock and really look at the boy. He looked about her age and had dark hair and brown eyes. He was carrying a backpack to and had a brown cotton jacket on.

"What are you doing out here," she asked.

"Not until you tell me your name," Ben smiled.

"It's Elizabeth but I like to be called Liz. Now what are you doing here."

"I'm running away."

"Why."

"Family problem that's why. I rather die then to live another day at home."

"Well you and me both. I can't stand living at home. That's why I'm running away too."

"Mind if I join you something."

"Not at all."

They walked along beside each other by the road. They were heading toward a wooded area when Liz stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop?"

'I don't like the woods."

"The woods, what is there to be afraid of. The woods are great to have fun in. Like playing hide and seek."

Ben ran into the woods and yelling for Liz to follow him. Liz frowned and stomped her foot at the thought of going in the woods. She took a deep breath and went in. Trees surround her as she moved further in the woods. She could hear Ben laughing but she couldn't see him. She played with her fingers as the wind blew and the trees rattling and leaves fell down over her.

"Ben, come on, let's stay close to the road. I don't like being in the woods." There was no answer. "Ben please."

She came to a stopped when she saw a stream running in the distance. She walked over to it and stuck her hands in it. It was cool and light. Suddenly a hand touch her shoulder and she screamed. Bearly keeping her balance she turned around and saw it was Ben. He grabbed her hands before she could fall over into the stream.

"Ben stop scarying me." Ben smiled at her. "Could we go now, you had your fun."

"Not yet, I have something to show you first," still holding on to her hands, Ben took her to where a cabin sat empty and dark. The sun was out now but it seem no light shined through the wood making the cabin even darker. "I don't think no one live there. We could stay in it."

"Come on Ben get real, a cabin. No way."

Ben let go of her hand and went insided. She stood there for awhile before a loud and horrifying scream came from inside. Liz started backing up. There was no sign of Ben and his screams were now no longer being heard. Suddenly, a giant wind blew out of the cabin, knocking Liz to the ground. She sat up only to be faced with a blast of red lights and a force pulling her towards the cabin. Liz got up and started running but a force was making it hard to move. It was like she was running in place. The force pulled stronger and Liz fell onto her stomach. She reached out for anything that could keep her from being pulled but it came to no help. The force was too strong for her and it completely drag her inside. The door closed behind her. All that was left was her scream, and then... silence.

Suddenly the door opens and a pair of feet stepped out onto the ground.

He smirked at another collection added to his collection.

Ben dusted himself rid of the dirt scattered over his body from trying to pull another helpless victim into his grip. Soon he will have the twelve that he needs to finish his quotum.


	14. Finally We Meet

AN: Thanks for the review you guys, here is another chapter for you to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Finally Meeting

It was the next day and it was the day to get down to business. The Winchester boys were preparing to head out into the woods, while Chloe was figuring out what was her next move was going to be. She felt anxious for what she might be dealing with. Were they actually like what the news clipping preceived them to be, well how their father was preceived? Where is their father? Are they looking for him? Maybe they know that he actually killed their mother and is keeping him hinded from the world, only to protect him.

'Whoa, one question at a time Chole, get the information then ask questions,' Chole thought to herself.

Dean was looking through his dad's journal while Sam put on another t-shirt to keep warm; it was, in fact, 62 degrees and windy out.

Dean closed the book and stood up.

"There's nothing in dad's journal that mentioned people disappearing. So it looks like we're on our on, on this one," Dean said putting on his jacket.

Sam nod and they were on their way to the car. Dean check the trunk make sure everything they needed was there and that they had enough rock salt and silver bullets just in case it was a ghost or a shapeshifter. Once that was done he went to the front and got in the driver'seat and started the car. The Impala again made it's nice purring sound and then it gently pulled out of the motel's parking lot.

Room number 30 door opened and out walked Chloe. She looked around to see if anyone was looking then steadily walked over towards the door of room number 28. She took out a paper clip and started toying with the lock. Once it clicked, the door slowly cracked open.

A smile appeared on Chloe's face. Looking around again to make sure no one was looking, she step in. The room felt warm and cozy. Closing the door behind her, she made her way deeper into the room. All the lights were off and the curtains were closes which made it seem like the room was much darker. Chloe walked over to the small table inbetween the two beds and cut on the lamp. With the light on, she could see the state the boys lived in. Clothes stuffed in their bags, store bought foods in the trash can and some on the floor next to it, bed sheets ruffled up, and newspapers and internet's articles laid out on the table. Chloe walked to the table and looked around. All the newspaper and internet articles were on the seven people who went missing for the last two months and on demons and other supicious creatures. They must think these people are being taken by some creature, Chloe thought. Chloe frowned when she noticed a brown rectangle shape box under a pile of papers. Moving the papers from over it, she noticed it was a book. An over stuffed book. Debating on whether to open it she examine the book a little more. It looked as if it was stuffed with newsclipping and over uses of paper clips. Decided to open it, Chloe look there it. Flipping through the pages, she noticed that the dates started in 83. It must be their father's journal, Chloe thought to herself as she pull up a chair next to the table. Just as she predicted, newsclipping were all in it and little drawings (must be the father's drawings). Reading some of the words, the book talked about ghosts and other supernatural creatures that the father wrote about. Reading further, she noticed that the father said that he been hunting these things to stop them from killing innocence people. He talk vaguely about his wife and his sons. It seems like his ambition for finding who killed his wife is now turning into an obession with killing anything evil. Chloe put the book down and sighed. Why didn't John bring his sons with him on the hunt for the thing that killed his wife? Why did he leave his journal with his sons? And why the obessions with supernatural beings? Chloe had to get more answers. And the only way for her to get some answers are from Sam and Dean.

Another sigh exscaped her lips. How am I going to talk to them, Chloe thought some more. I can't just go up to them and say, 'Hi, you don't know me, but I want to interview you and would like to hear your sides of the story', no I can't do that. For all I know, they could be as half crazy as their father. But I won't know if I just don't try. I just have to find them first. Chloe looked around the room for some kind of sign to tell her where they went to. She started to look through the papers again.

Dean pulled up to the the Parker's house and turn off the car. It looked like no one was home and that was a good thing. Not having no one around would make their job a whole lot easier.

Getting out the car Dean went to the trunk again. He pulled out a pistal and stuffed it in the back of his pants. Sam walked up next to him and Dean handed him a gun as well. He grabbed the duffle bag in the back, which was filled with a container of gasoline, salt and matches. He then threw the duffle bag on the ground. He put more items in it just in case. Sam gradually looked around for any on- suspecting lookers while Dean finish stuffing the bag. Once he was done, they walked around the house to the back where they saw the sidewalk size path in the woods. They gave each other ready looks and begin to walk down the path.

It was a nice breeze blowing through the trees making other noises muffled. Sam and Dean tighten their grip as they walk further into the woods. They carefully look around for any sign of supernatural things.

"So, got any ideas on what we're dealing with," Sam asked his brother.

"No clue, but my guess would be something that could vanish. The police couldn't find any sign of a struggle or someone being dragged. Maybe this thing takes it's victims by transporting them to his lair or some sort."

"A ghost, prehaps."

"I don't think so. Ghost can only posses, scare, haunt, move objects, but never transport a human body. It's something else."

A crack of a twig draw the boys attention and they turn around to see what it was. A deer popped out from behind a tree and stared at them before going on it's way. They turned back to the front and continue their walk.

"And you didn't see anything in dad's journal similar to this."

"No."

"Then that means we're dealing with something new."

"We don't know that yet. For all we know it could be your everyday wood monster. Let's just keep looking until we find something."

Sam nodded and walked a little ahead of his brother. Twenty minutes had passed and still no sigh of anything. Only more woods and covered path. Eventually a house here and there but nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe they missed something or it couldn't be seen, but something isn't right. They decided to call it quits and head back here tomorrow, but not until they head for the library to check out the local history of the town. As they begin to walk back, another crack of a branch was heard. Figuring it must be another deer, they brushed it off and continued walking. But then another branch snapped and this time they weren't taking any chances. Sam drew his gun up once Dean pulled the gun from out of his pants and held it in front of him. They look around to see if someone was there but nothing. As Sam search the area he was looking at, he noticed a sneaker from behind a tree. It moved back in hiding and Sam let out a sigh. He turned to face his brother, who was still surveying the area and smiled. He tapped his brother on the arm and Dean looked at him. Sam tilt his head toward the tree and Dean looked. Nodding in understanding, Dean moved slowly and quietly toward it.

"I think we should head back to the car," Sam said putting the gun in the back of his pants and opening the duffle bag that Dean left on the ground, while he makes his way toward the tree. "I don't think there's anything here."

Pulling out the rifle in the bag, Sam held it up toward the tree as Dean drew near. With only a couple more feet left Dean quickly jump around the tree and point his gun at whoever the person was. A loud scream was heard from behind the tree from Sam point of view, and then someone felled to the ground. She landed on her back and tried crawling away from the guns pointed at her. She was wearing a brown wrap-around jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans. Her blonde bans fell over her eyes covering the green color of them as she crawl backward some more. Sam lowered his gun and ran up to her.

"Please, please don't shoot me," she said lifting up her hands in defense.

"We're not going to shoot you," Sam said helping the young woman up and glance at his brother, who was looking stuned by the ordeal. "We're detectives. We thought you were someone else."

"Like what, a psycho serial killer," she said dusting herself off.

"Mind me asking, but what the hell are you doing walking in the woods, it's not safe for you out here," Dean finally said.

"I was looking for you. Well you two actually."

Sam look towards Dean and frowned. Dean lifted his brows and shook his head. The young woman smiled and looked at both the two brothers.

"Chloe Sullivan," she said holding out her hand.

tbc...

* * *

AN: So what do you think. Review please and let me know.


	15. Finally We Meet 2

AN: Thanks for the wonderful review you guys. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Finally We Meet 2

Chloe again look from one Winchester to the other. They are more handsome up close, Chloe thought to herself. How could these be the boys of a guy who went crazy after his wife's death. They seem...normal enough. Besides the lack of sleep... these guys actually look like normal human beings. They must not be as crazy as their old man. Chloe again looked at the younger Winchester. They had puzzled look on their faces. Oh that's right, they don't know why I'm here, Chloe again thought to herself.

"Chloe Sullivan, I'm..."

"What do you mean you're looking for us," Dean said with a frowned after looking from his brother.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I been looking for you guys ever since I found your file in the back room of the Daily Plant. Believe me it wasn't easy."

More puzzled look came over the boys' faces.

"Are you telling me you're a reporter," Sam asked.

"Yeah, well almost but yeah," she smiled at them.

"I'm sorry but we're running a investigation here and we don't need a reporter here tampering with police's evidence," Dean said motioning to Chloe to walk away, as he grabbed her by the arm, leading her to the path.

"Wait," she removed herself from Dean's grip. She now stood in front of the brothers and smiled. "Police's evidence. Are you telling me that you guys are policemen."

"Detectives, actually," Sam said putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm detective Lawerence and this is my partner Ross," he said holding out his hand.

Chloe couldn't help but smile as she shook Sam's hand. The boys she been looking for, for about two week now are standing in front of her. She felt as if she was standing in front of a movie star that she admired and couldn't believe she's with him. Her eyes narrowed when something clicked in her head. Detectives. How are they detectives? And why are their names Lawerence and Ross? Chloe's eyes widen when the answer came to her. Looking at the boys who were now putting up their weapons into the bag and zipping it up, made the smile on her face grew bigger. They looked at her as Dean put the bag's strap on his shoulder.

"I get it."

"Get what," asked Dean.

"Why no one found you. You change your identities and take on these roles to get close to these cases, so no one will identify you. Why haven't I thought of that before. Score another point for Chloe for forgetting the obvious."

"I think you should be heading home,mama. You're starting to act a little crazy and we have work to do," Sam said.

They begin to walk off but was cut off by Chloe running up and stopping them.

"Wait, you don't have to pretend with me, I know who you are. Your the Winchester boys."

Both Sam and Dean breath in some air. Their identities have been discovered and this could be bad. How did a reporter find them?

"Miss..." Sam begin.

"Call me Chloe."

"Chloe, I don't know what to tell you but we're not..."

"You are. You're Sam Winchester," Chloe said pointing at Sam. "And you're Dean Winchester," pointing at Dean. "You both disappeared, along with your father, in search for the thing that killed your mother. Now what I don't understand is why are you guys not with your father and what's with the obession with the supernatural? The only thing that keep coming up is that your dad is going crazy and filling your..."

"Don't say that about him, you don't know anything about him," Dean snapped at her. "I don't know what's your deal with looking up our history and think you know a damn thing about us, which you don't, and investigate us like we're a story. Well, we're not and what gives you the right to go into our private lives like that. I suggest you stop whatever you're doing and go back home before you get hurt. Come on Sam."

Sam and Dean walked around Chloe, leaving her terrified and upset. Tears begin to form in her eyes but she held them back as she turned around to follow back to the Parker's house.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Please for your own sake and for your own good, drop whatever your doing. Our lives isn't important and is no use to you or anyone else in that matter to know. It's for the best," Sam said facing her as he keep on walking.

Chloe nodded and walked with her head down. She bumped into Sam when she realized they stopped. Looking up she saw police vechiles around the house and a woman and a boy standing in the mix of policeman. Sam and Dean look on with her as Sheriff Sheppard walked toward them.

"I recieved a phone call ten minutes ago from Mrs. Parker, about two cars parked in front of her house and she was scared to go in because she thouhgt that bugluars were in her home. You boys want to tell me why that is?"

"Sorry sheriff, we decided to run our own investigation on Mr. Parker's disappearence. We should of called and let Mrs. Parker know that we were coming, sorry about that," Sam said.

"Well don't make that mistake again. Hell, I had to call the local swat team here to search the entire house to make sure it was safe for Mrs. Parker to go in."

Sam and Dean smiled at the man. The sheriff looked between the boys and saw Chloe. She was bitting her lips as the sheriff look her up and down.

"And who may I ask are you," Sheppard said looking at Chloe.

"Uh..."

"She a reporter who is sticking her nose in places it shouldn't belong," Dean said not looking at her.

"Do you want me to arrest her"

"No, she's heading home, aren't you Ms. Sullivan," Dean said finally looking at her.

"Yeah, I have to go to my motel and pack anyway," Chloe said trying to put a smile on her face. "Sheriff, detectives."

Chloe walked to her car and left.

Once Chloe left Sam and Dean went to go speak to Mrs. Parker and tell them that they were sorry for scarying her and that it won't happen again.

* * *

AN: If you're thinking this don't sound like Chloe then you're right. But don't worry, she will be the Chloe you know soon.


	16. Fustration

AN: I had to put this chapter on because it didn't feel right leaving you guys hang like that. So I added this one.

* * *

Chapter 14: Fustration

Before stopping at the motel, Chloe stopped at the cafe shop. Bob was cleaning up when he notice her walking in with a slam of his window door. He went to the coffee machine and started brewing some coffee. Chloe made her way to the counter and sat down, laying her head on the counter. Once Bob finish making her coffee, he place it in front of her and sigh.

"I see you found them and I see that it didn't go so well," Bob said looking at Chloe.

Finally lifting her head up,. "No it went horrible, but I should of known it was going to happen. I let my reporter's instinct get the best of me and blew it."

"Here, drink some coffee," Bob said shoving the cup of coffee closer to her. Chloe picked it up and took a sip from it. She slowly lowered the cup and looked from the cup to Bob. A half smile appeared on her face.

"Chocolate."

"Yeah, I figures that'll make you feel better."

"Thanks, Bob," Chloe said taking another sip from the cup.

"You're welcome. I read somewhere that chocolate make you feel better no matter want the situation is."

"With this I figure the mrs. must really love you," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah. Susan died ten years ago from cancer. I would always bring her coffee with chocolate when she was having her bad days," Bob look down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Besides, Susan won't want me to mope over her death and I'm not going back on my words now. So what are you going to do now, now that it all went down hill with your seach."

"Home, back to my intern job and clean out rooms with old files," Chloe said putting the cup down. She dugged into her purse to pay for the coffee but Bob stopped her and shook his head. "Thanks."

Chloe walked out of the shop and headed for the motel. It was getting dark and she was getting tired. When she got there the impala was already there. She let out a sigh and parked the car. She went in her room and laid down on the bed. Her mind raced with what happened eariler. How could she be that naive and stupid? Ambushing them with questions and the fact that she knew who they were. How could she do that? Chloe thought about the look on their faces when she said their names. They were surprised and angry at the same time. Damn my reporter's ambition to find the story, Chloe thought to herself. She went into the bathroom to calm herself down by splashing a little water on her face. The things Dean said to her ran across her mind. _"I don't know what's your deal looking up our history and think you know a damn thing about us, which you don't, and investigate us like we're a story. We're not and what give you the right to go into our private lives like that. I suggest you stop whatever you're doing and go back home before you get hurt. Come on Sam."_ They were so mad. It's understandable since I did invade their privacy. I should of kept my mouth shut. Let the fact that I knew who they were sink in before I went report mode on them. A laugh exscape her mouth. I just want to know the truth. "Too late now Chloe because you just blew it with the only source you had to get it." Chloe shook her head and went back in the room. She grabbed her bag and begin to put her things in it. She stopped when she heard a loud but muffle sound coming from next door. Chloe frowned and walked closer to the wall where the noise was coming from. She put her ear against the wall and listened. It sound like Sam and Dean were agruing.

"We're screwed Sam, we have to do something," Dean said sitting on the bed.

"Like what."

"I don't know. But we have to do something before she tells everyone and make us the most wanted guys in america."

"Dean."

"No Sam. This is huge. We spend our whole lives in hiding and now it's going to be ruined by a reporter who think she can get a story out of this. If dad was here, none of this would have happen."

"You don't know if he would let this happen or not."

"What are you getting at Sam," Dean said looking at the younger brother who was pacing the floor the entire time.

"Think about it Dean. If dad hadn't ran away in the first place none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be using fake ids and card scam to get around. We wouldn't be getting ourselves in life threating situation if it wasn't for dad. We could of been living normal lives, if it wasn't for dad. He should of stayed in Lawrence and face up that mom died and there was nothing he could have done about it."

"Listen to your self Sammy, you don't know what you're saying."

"I do know Dean. Anyone with the right mind would know what I'm saying. Dad is going insane and he is taking us with him."

Dean stood up and walk over to his brother. He was face to face with his brother and his brother was standing his ground. Dean was looking Sam straight in the eyes and knew Sam meant every word of it. He backed off and scoffed with a little smile. He sat down in one of the chairs by the table and looked at his brother again. He shook his head.

"I can't believe you Sam."

"Well believe it Dean. You have to face the fact that dad is the cause of our problems. The cause of our lives being the way they are. Dean, what if dad already found the thing that killed mom and Jess and is sending us on a goose chase around the country."

"He would of told us."

"Would he Dean? He barely calls as it is and we don't know for sure if he killed it. Face it, dad is obesses with hunting and want us to be..."

"Shut up sam," Dean yelled as he stood from his chair. "Just shut up. I can't believe you are blaming dad for all this. All he did for us and you going to pull a stunt like this. Dad was protecting us. He had to do what he had to do to keep people from taking us away from him. From putting him in a mental ward and putting us in a foster home, Sam he had to go in hiding. It wasn't safe for us as it was for him. Having the whole world out there after him. And to say that he is going obesses is a low blow, even for you Sam. After what we've seen, you seen, you can't believe what you said is true. I can't believe you would say those things about...about dad for crying out loud."

"Dean, I ...," Sam was cut off by his brother.

"You don't know how it was for him to keep us healthy and happy at the same time he was...what he was going through. To watch him keep himself together for us and have the time to teach us the things he knew and seen. You don't know Sam, because you left. You was too young to remember anything and you gave dad a hard time with your "_I want to be normal"_ antics. You have no right to say those things about dad or about the things he does because you don't know. You S.O.B. I can't believe my own brother would sank that low on his own family."

Dean shook his head and grabbed his jacket and went outside. The arguement was over. Sam stood there for awhile, stuned that his brother said those things and that he was right. He didn't know how dad was handling things after mom died. He just made it worst by complaining and wanting to get out. He didn't know how Dean was handling it, seeing his dad go through the hiding and changing identities. It was the only thing he could do since he was a wanted man. Sam hit the wall out of fustration and went into the bathroom. He needed to cool down and think things through. He put on cool water and striped. He got in the shower and stood there under the spinkling water running down his face and body.

Chloe jumped away from the wall and looked at it for awhile. They were arguing because of what she had done and said. She went to the window and looked out and saw Dean sitting on the car. He was shaking his head and biting his lips. He stood up angerily and got in his car. The light cut on and the car started and he was on his way into town. Chloe walked away from the window and sat down on the bed next to her bag. She picked one of her shirt that was on the floor and threw it in the bag. Anger with herself rush over her. She ran into the bathroom and splashed water over her face again. Once she finished drying her face, she decided to go to bed. She pulled out a night gown from her bag and put it on. Taking her bag off the bed, she pulled the covers down and got in. Cutting off the lamp next to the bed, she laid down. Her thoughts once again went back to the Winchesters. Maybe I should leave, chloe thought to herself. I mean I came here and I found them, that's what the whole investigation was about right. Me looking for them. But again my instincts says I should keep going. Plus, the warning Missouri told me about when she gave me the piece of paper that led me to this place. I still don't get what she meant by me being the one to save them. Save them from what? They look like well able young men to protect themselves. But still I want to know more about them. No, I won't leave just yet. I can still do my investigation from a distance. Maybe observed Mercer a little while I'm at it. Pictures to take home to Smallville. No, Chloe Sullivan won't give up that easily. She laid there in her thoughts until her eyes grew heavy and went to sleep.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and noticed that his brother wasn't in the room. He sighed and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Running his hands through his still damp hair, he cut off all the lights and cut on the television. He flipped through the channels and stopped it on the news. It was announcing another missing person. _Elizabeth Monroe, 18, and been missing since last week since she ran away from home._ Sam shook his head and sunk lower under the sheets. Sleep was hitting him but he didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to see his brother walk through that door and get in the bed and go to sleep before he does. Like he always do. But his sleep was hitting hard and his eyes closed.

Dean walked in the local bar and sat down at the counter. He ordered a beer and started drinking from it. A young woman with brunett hair walked over and sat down next to him. She put on a sexy smile and ordered a drink.

"What a handsome young man like yourself doing sitting alone," she said holding her beer and facing Dean. Dean turned around to face her and smiled.

"I'm not alone now," he said looking the woman up and down. She lean in closer and smiled at him.

"Want to go back to my place," the woman said rubbing her hands through Dean's hair. Dean was about to say something when the woman kissed him. Dean kissed her back but stopped himself for going any further.

"I can't."

"Can't kiss me or go back to my place?"

"Both.'

"Why, we both know you want to."

Dean thoughts went back to Sam and his agrument before he left. How mad they both were because of this reporter, Chloe Sullivan. She must be good if she found them that quick. Again back to Sam, he can't stay all night with this woman. Even though she is beautiful. Closing his eyes in regret, he opened them to look at the woman.

"I just can't, not today."

The young woman sighed and stood up. "Okay but you don't know what you're missing." She left only to sway her hips in attemp to convince him further. Looking back to see him not looking, she shook her head and left the bar.

Dean finished up his beer and left to his car. He got in and drove back to the motel. Once he parked, he turned the car off and stayed in. He was a little hesitate to go in and face his brother, so he sat in the car for awhile. He digged into his jacket's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pushed his phone's list and pushed dad. He held it to his ear and waited until the usual message passed and begin to talk:

"Dad it's me Dean. This have to be the hundreth time I called you by now and you might be getting tired of it. Or you're busy hunting monster or ghosts," he smiled. He dropped it once he continued. "I wish you was here. Sam won't stop fighting with me about you and I feel...I feel as though I have to defended you the whole time. Why couldn't you take me with you and leave Sam out of this? Why you have to leave me and...," he stopped himself before the sound of his voice cracked, letting his father know that he was about to cry. He cleared his throat and blinked his eyes and continued. "Dad, I can't deal with it anymore. I hate being stuck in the middle with me defending you and believing in Sam. Just let us help you. Call, text, do something. I just need it to stop."

Dean hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He took a minute to calm himself down before getting out of the car. He walked into the room to find Sam sleep in the bed and the television left on. He took off his jacket and shoes and looked at his brother. "Damn it Sam," he said in a whisper. He took his pants off and shirt and laid down under the covers. He grabbed the remote and cut off the tv and he was sitting in the dark. He laid down on his stomach and let out a long sigh, before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

AN: I know their little arguement didn't make sense but I thought a little fustration would of been good at that point. Being in the situation they were in. I just thought that letting words come out would of a good thing. Sam loves his dad but he was upset and scared. I just thought you guys want to know what I was getting at, if it made sense. Anyway review and let me know what you think. 


	17. You Can Trust Me

Chapter 15: You Can Trust Me

Chloe woke up to the sun shining in her room. Her eyes slowly lifted as she stretched to wake up. She looked around and saw her bag on the floor and remembered yesterday. She pouted. Fully getting out of bed, Chloe ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Her hair was combed straight down to her shoulders and the ban combed to one side. She put on long sleeves burgony shirt with black outlining the hems of the shirt, and blue jean pants. She slipped on a black leather jacket and black boots and walked out to her car. She looked at the door, she once broke into and sighed. Grabbing the keys tightly in her hand, she got into her car and drove off into the town.

Sam was putting on his shoes, carefully trying not to wake his brother. Dean laid motionless on the bed with his back turned away from Sam and the sheets half way off of him. Sam stood up and walked a little closer to him. He bent over him and studyed him for awhile. His brother was knock out. His eyes moved rapidly and his breathing was slow and even. Sam backed away and grabbed the keys to the car. He stepped outside and stretched a little to warm himself up. His brown jacket was doing nothing in protecting him from the cold breeze blowing toward him. He rubbed his hand and got into the car. The car was cold and Sam begin to shiver from it. He turned on the car and sat for awhile before heading down town.

Chloe sat in the same booth she sat in before in the cafe drinking her coffee. She slowly sipped from the cup to get her body warm and to fully wake herself up. Her eyes were on the newspaper, reading the headlines and admiring the talented writers' work and smiled. Her smiled soon disappeared when she saw who walked into the door. Sam walked up to the counter and waited for someone to take his order. Chloe slightly hid behind the newspaper to see him and not be seen. Her stomach jumped when he turned around after he order his coffees. Chloe was fully behind the newspaper. I hope he didn't see me, Chloe thought. She looked down from the paper and saw two pair of sneakers pointing in her direction. She cursed under her breath.

"Are you still following us," a voice said behind the paper.

Chloe lowered the paper and saw Sam behind it. She let out a long sigh before looking up fully at him. He had a unpleasant look on his face as he stared down at her. Chloe could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the twisting of pain in it too. She folded back the newspaper and put it down, only to buy her sometime to calm herself down.

"As you should know, I wasn't following you. I'm here just to get a cup of coffee and read the newspaper. My intention isn't on you anymore," she lied.

Sam looked back at the corner and then around the room before sitting down in the same booth as Chloe. An uneasy feeling sank into Chloe's stomach again and she cleared her throat and drunk a little more to her coffee to settle it down some.

"We're not just another story to be put into the newspaper you know," Sam said whispering.

"I know."

"We just want to be left alone and live out of the reporter's eyes."

"I understand," Chloe said noding her head. "I completely understand." Maybe I'll get a story after all, Chloe thought.

Things were quiet for awhile before Sam spoke up again. This time his voice was more of curiousity, then anger.

"Why after twenty-two years are a bunch of people from the Daily Planet want to bring up an old story. Don't they have better things to do besides our lives?"

"They're not and yes they do. Like keeping a talented reporter in the back and doing janitor work." Chloe let out a chuckle but stopped when the other person across from her didn't laugh. "Okay, I guess you didn't get."

"No I got it, I just don't understand."

"I was going to tell you back in the woods but you guys simply bite my head off. I couldn't get a single word out to explain my sudden interest in this story."

"Sorry about that but you deserved it. Following us into the woods and then ambushing us with a bunch of questions, isn't a good first impression. Especially bringing down a ton of bricks on us, by knowing who we are, was a little extreme."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just get so caught up in my story that I forget about people's feelings," Chloe said looking Sam straight in the eyes. "I just want to know what happen to you guys and what's the real story behind the news."

Sam sighed and took a sipped from his coffee. Now he was getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked up at Chloe and saw the sincere look she was giving him. He stood up from the booth but was stopped by a hand grabbing his. He turned to see Chloe's hand on his and he sat back down.

"I know it's uncomfortable for me being here and wanting to know about a tradegy in your family's past but you can trust me. Besides being an intern at the Daily Planet and wanting to be the best investigative reporter there is, I do have feelings and understand completely if you don't want to tell me. I just want you to understand that I'm not here because of a story but simply to understand. I have the entire summer."

"I don't think the summer will be enough," Sam smiled.

"Well, the summer is all I got and if that means holding out for your trust that long then I can do it."

Sam looked down and started thinking about what he's going to do. Should he tell a complete stranger, even though she seem nice enough, about his family's strange habits or leave and forget that they ever had this conversation. He can't risks ruining their hunt to search for the thing that killed his mom and Jessica just so an intern can get her name in lights for finding wanted men.

"Chloe, our lives now is a little bit awkward right now and having to tell you about what we've been up to and what we've seen will probably scare the hell out of you. You'll think we're crazy."

"Well I have seen and heard stranger things. What makes you think this is going to be any different?"

"Because it is and I don't want you to get hurt over it. I have to go."

Sam stood up and headed for the door. Chloe wasn't to far behind.

"Wait," Chloe said. Sam turned around to face her. "Well if you're not going to tell me anything, I should give you all the information I got on you."

"Chloe you don't have to do that.'

"No, I want to. Believe me, it's better off with you then with me."

Chloe walked passed him to get into her car. Sam did the same and followed her back to the motel. He had to smile when he saw her room was right next to theirs.

"I see you managed to get a room next to ours."

"Uh, oh yeah. It was easy," she said finally opening her room door.

Sam followed behind her and stood there looking around the room. Compared to their room, her room was the opposite. The only thing messed up was the bed. He sat down on her bed and watched her dig through her bag for the folder. When she found it, she sat down next to Sam and handed him the folder. Sam opened it and looked through it. He smiled when he saw the picture of him and his brother when they were little. It soon dropped when he saw his mother's picture.

"Sorry about your mom." Sam snapped out of his trance of looking at the picture and put on a smile.

"It's okay. I miss my mom but I never really knew her nor remember her. Only Dean and my dad has those memories of my mom and I just have the ones of Jess."

"Jess, oh you mean Jessica your girlfriend." Sam just nodded. Remembering the story Tommy told her about Jessica made her report mode kick in. "Jessica died of a fire in your apartment." Sam nodded again. Chloe thought about the fire and their mom's killing and started to put two to two together. "A fire that's right."

"What," Sam asked puzzled.

"That is why you left Standford, to go after the thing your dad was talking about that killed your mom. You think it's the same thing. The thing that killed your mom killed Jessica."

Sam stood up and looked at Chloe. She was catching on quick and he knew if he stay here any longer then he would be telling everything.

"I got to go.'

"Sam wait, please. I know I brought up bad memories but you can tell me. Maybe I can help you track this thing down."

Sam phone being to ring and he reached down in his coat pocket to get it out. "Chloe you can't help us, it's to dangerous." He open his phone and it read Dean. He pushed talk and held it up to his ear. "Hey Dean."

"Sam, where the hell are you," Dean yelled into the phone. "I woke up and you and the car weren't in the lot. You didn't even leave a note or anything."

"Since when have I ever left a note."

"Since you been gone for an hour. Now I see the car but no you, so where are you."

"I'm in room 30."

"Why are you in room 30?"

"I'm talking to Chloe."

"That reporter, are you crazy."

"Dean we're just..."

"I'm coming over."

Shortly after, there was a hard knock on the door, followed by poundings and then a deep yell of Sam's name. Chloe walked over to the door and unlock it to let Dean in. He stomp inside and walked over to Sam.

"What were you thinking. She's a freaking reporter for crying out loud."

"Her name is Chloe," Chloe said closing the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Dean. Dean looked her up and down before saying something.

"Come on Sammy lets go."

He walked toward the door and Chloe stepped aside. He walked out and went back into their room. Sam walked toward the door and stopped. He faced Chloe.

"Sorry but he's right. I hate to admit it but I shouldn't be talking to you. I wish you all the luck though with your internship."

Chloe smiled and closed the door behind him. She leaned against the door and sighed. I was so close, she thought to herself. But I can't except for them to automatticaly trust me. I have to win their trust first. And I could do that by helping them.

"But what," Chloe said out loud.

She though some more about the brothers and the thing they are after. And then she thought about yesterday. How Dean was yelling at her and told her to go home. Well your not going to get rid of me that easy, Chloe thought. Think Chloe what is it that you could do. Something finally hit her.

"Right, why were they out in the woods? They were searching for that missing guy. And that is why they were calling themselves detectives. I got it."

Chloe grabbed her laptop and cut it on. She looked up Mercer County Gazette and read the article on Carl Parker missing. Then she looked up the list of names that the gazette had under the article of missing people like Carl.

"Why would they be investigating Carl Parkers disappearence." She thought it over and smiled. "Duh Chloe, they think something strange happen to him that's why."

Chloe typed in supernatural plus missing people and stroll through the net for the information she was looking for. When she didn't find it. She decide to go to the local library to find more on the subject. Shutting her laptop down, she grabbed her keys and head for the library. They'll trust me now for sure, she thought to herself.

* * *

AN: Well That's another chapter for you. Hope you like it.


	18. We Meet Again

AN: You asked for it and here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: We Meet Again

"What the hell was you thinking Sam? A reporter. Do you even know what could happen if she tell everyone that we're here," Dean said pacing. Sam just sat down at the table holding onto the folder Chloe gave him.

"I was thinking just fine and yes I do know. We were just talking, nothing else."

"But Sam she's a reporter."

"An intern but she's different. I know we shouldn't trust them but Chloe... she's different."

"All reporters..." Dean stopped himself to stop Sam for correcting him by holding up a finger. "And interns, in this case, are the same. They all want a story. We can't trust them, including Chloe."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at the folder in his hand. He put it down on the table and looked back up at his brother. Dean looked from him to the folder and walked up to him.

"What's that," Dean pointed to the folder as he sat down.

"It's the folder on us," Sam said sliding the folder toward Dean. "Chloe gave it to me when she told me she's giving up on the search for us."

Dean picked it up and examined the papers inside. Like Sam he smiled at the pictures of them and then dropped it when he saw their mom's pictures. A piece of paper fell out and he picked it up and read it out loud.

"Mercer, South Carolina," he shook his head. "She must be really good in order to find us here." He dropped the piece of paper and the folder on the table and stood up. "Our search for the seven people is running cold. We have to find out who is doing this and fast or more people are going to disappear."

"I know. I guess we can start at the library then," Sam stood.

Dean grabbed his dad journal and went outside and into the car with Sam. They pulled out of the lot and onto the road heading for Mercer's Library. When they got their Sam had his laptop strap on his shoulder and Dean had their father's journal in his hand. They were looking the part of desperate researchers as they stepped in. The library was cool and quiet. Only a few people were in their doing their research as Sam and Dean made their way to a sucluded table. Sam sat down to boot up his laptop while Dean left to go in the newspaper section to read up on Mercer's history of disappearing people. Ten minutes passed, Dean came back with a bunch of printed out of newspaper articles.

"I got something," Dean said sitting down. Sam looked from his computer and looked down at the papers scattered around the table.

"In the mid ninteen sixties several people went missing in the last six months. Their bodies were never found and the police never had a suspect. But check this out," Dean said handing Sam a paper. Sam read the head line.

" Twenty-two year old,Michael Welch found shivering in the Woods," Sam stopped and looked at his brother, who motion for him to keep reading. "Micheal Welch went missing two nights ago from his lodge in the woods and police found him frantic and scared. While in the hospital, Welch kept mumming _Fear is Weakness_ over and over until he was admitted in the mental hospital of Mercer. He was the only surviving victim from the total twevle." Sam looked up at his brother who sat nodding his head.

"All in the mid seventies, eighties, and so on, people been disappearing. Police can't find a single connection between the disappearences or who is doing it, so they label the cases cold cases."

"Why don't they close the woods?"

"They would but since so many people live out in the woods, they figure if they close it, it would cause problems. Since it is a national historic area and part of their town's ghost sightings. The police warn people to go in the woods in pairs or carry a weapon just in case but people still disappears."

Sam started typing something into his computer and stopped to read something. "It said here that only a couple of people live in the woods. Others moved or realitors stopped saling houses."

"For forty years this thing been taking people, for what I don't know. We have to find out soon before it takes more people." Sam nodded.

'I agree but what it is I don't know. We know it isn't a ghost or a werewolf. Whatever it is, it hides. Maybe it can disguise itself or camoflage in its enivornment."

"Yes and that is why I think we're dealing with something demonic. The routine disappearences, no evidents of comparison between the victims, and the woods. If it's not a demon then what else. That is why I'm going to look up demonology. You my friend, look up anything about the relationship with a demon and the woods," Dean stood up and left his brother looking up the subject. It wasn't that long until he heard his brother's voice from behind the tower of shelves. "What the hell." Sam got up from his seat and went towards where he heard his brother. When he found him and was relief that it wasn't nothing serious.

"Dean what's with you yelling in the library? Did you find anything good," Sam said walking close to his brother.

"I found something alright and I wished I hadn't."

Sam frowned and looked toward where his brother was looking at. Sam frowned dropped when he saw the person standing in front of them. Chloe was smiling at them holding a book in her hands as the brothers look on.

"What's with you with the following," Dean said frustrated.

"Well nothing because I'm not here to follow you guys, I'm actually here to do research," Chloe said pushing between them.

"On what, us."

"No, the disappearences. I figured that if I can't get a story, I might as well join you guys on the search on the missing people."

"I wonder what gave you that ideal," Dean said throwing Sam a look.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her anything," Sam shrudded.

"He's right, I figured this one on my own. You guys possing as detectives, investigating the woods, it's not that hard to see what you guys are up to," Chloe said putting her book down on the table where her things were.

"I see what you're doing and it's not going to work," Dean said.

"And what am I doing percisely," Chloe turned to face Dean, who stood in front of Sam.

Before Dean couldn't answer, an elderly lady came and shush them to be quiet. They all looked at the lady and around the room. People was looking at them and giving them looks. Chloe smiled at some of the people who was still looking at them and looked back at the brothers. Dean was shaking his head and Sam was scratching the back of his head. Chloe sighed and Dean looked back at Chloe with an evil stare.

"You see I know your type. You play nice and want to help but then when it's all over you want answers, information, well forget it. We don't want your help nor are we going to give anything so you can write your story about us."

Dean pushed passed his brother and grabbed the paper that were laying out on the table. Sam grabbed his laptop and put it back in its case and followed behind his brother. Chloe followed in persuit after gathering her things. They passed by the old lady and she shushed them one more time. "Yeah yeah," Dean yelled back before heading out the door.

"You know what, I'm not the kind of reporter you think I am."

"Yeah your just a intern,' Dean yelled back from the stairs.

"Chloe please, I know you mean well but right now isn't the time for it. We can handle this. Just give it a rest, okay," Sam said looking up at Chloe.

"You know, you are going to need my help and I can't wait until you ask for it," Chloe yelled from the top the stairs. The brother were already to their car and opening the doors when Chloe went on. "Like Michael Welch for instances."

Sam and Dean stopped in their track and looked at each other. They looked at Chloe and she was standing there smiling with her hands on her hips.

"How did you know about Michael Welch," Sam asked walking back upstairs to Chloe.

"I already told you, I'm want to be an investigative reporter and research is what I do best. Anyway I been in the library searching and I stumbled upon Michael's name. I read about the artice about him and where he is now, I figured what a good way then paying mister Welch a visit. As his granddaughter of course."

"They won't buy into that,' Dean yelled from the car.

"Oh, like they won't buy in two young men possing as detectives. Yeah I'll take my chances."

"No matter because your not helping us. Sam come on," Dean yelled getting into the car.

"Chloe I really appreciate the offer but don't you think you going a little to far," Sam said looking concern.

"Sam I want to help. It's not about the story anymore. Your brother can't see that but I would thought you of all people would understand that by now. I guess you really can't trust me."

Chloe walked down the stairs with Sam following behind her. She got to her car and started putting her thing inside.

"Chloe I know you mean well but it's not right for you to help us. It's dangerous and you have to understand that."

"Then help me to understand Sam because with you not telling me anything then I really don't see the point in me stopping. If it so dangerous why are you two doing it. I've been in dangerous situation before and I can handle it. Help me understand why I can't help?" Chloe stared at Sam until he give her an answer. Dean hit the horn and looked at his brother to come on. Sam looked at his brother for a second and then back at Chloe.

"Chloe I wished I could tell you but I can't...just drop what you are doing before you get hurt okay," Sam said walking backwards toward the impala.

"It's about time," Dean said from the car once Sam got in. They drove away leaving, Chloe standing by her car with her hands on her hips. She shook her head and got in.

"I'm sorry Sam but I can't do that," Chloe said to herself as she looked back to drive out of the library parking lot.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Halla back.


	19. The Interview

Chapter 17: The Interview

Sam and Dean sat in silence as they drove to Mercer's Mental hospital. Sam mind was racing on Chloe and their little conversation eariler. He turned to look at his brother who was looking down at the steering wheel. Sam could tell Dean was thinking about Chloe too and smiled.

"You know she as stubborn as you," Sam said still looking at his brother, who now looked up from the wheel.

"Shut up," Dean said processing what his brother said to him. "If it wasn't for you, Chloe wouldn't be following us and on our case all the time."

"Well Dean maybe this is a good thing. Maybe we need a little help from her. I mean you said it yourself that it wasn't anything in dad's journal about what we are dealing with. Having extra help would be good."

"We don't need the extra help. Especially from a reporter."

"What about that guy from when we were investigating on the plane incident, he helped us."

"That's different. We can trust him, dad trust him."

"So what, we can't trust Chloe because dad don't trust her?"

"Yeah, yeah something like that." Sam scoffed.

"Are you sure it's dad who don't trust her or you. Because the last time I check, dad isn't here."

Dean shot Sam a look and got out of the car. Sam shook his head and did the same. They was walking up the stairs of the hospital while Sam went on talking.

"I don't get you Dean, why can't you trust someone who just wants to help. Chloe is different and you know it."

"I just can't Sam alright. Just drop the subject," Dean said walking into the building. Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother in.

They walked up to the service desks and looked around. The halls were empty except for this room where some people was sitting in and some of the nurses in there. A woman walked up to them and stood behind the counter.

"May I help you gentlemen," she asked.

"Yes, I'm detective Ross and this is my partner Lawerence, we're here to talk to one of your patient. His name is Welch, Michael Welch," Dean said holding his badge out for her to see it. The lady checked in her computer for mister Welch and read his information. She looked back up at the boys and smiled.

"I'm sorry detectives but mister Welch are not allowed vistiors except for family members. Beside the police already been torturing poor mister Welch for years with questions and the family feels it's best to keep the immediate family in contact with him. Again I'm sorry."

Sam and Dean let out a long sigh and turned around to see Chloe walking towards them.

"I can't believe it," Dean said moving out of the way. "This can't possible be happening."

"It is," Sam said.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Welch, mister Welch's granddaughter and I called earlier about seeing him."

The nurse looked in the computer and check her vistors list. She smiled when she saw her name. "Why yes you are, miss Welch, three thrity pm. I'll go check to see if he's ready for you," the lady said stepping out from behind the desk.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled at the lady but dropped it when she saw the Winchester boys. "Are you sure you don't need my help," she asked sarcasticlly.

"No we don't need your help," Dean snapped.

"Okay suit yourself," she said turning around to see the lady walking back to her. Chloe put back on her smile and waited until the lady reached her.

"He's ready to see you now," the lady said motioning Chloe down the hall.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you detectives,' Chloe waved before leaving.

Dean watched in anger as Chloe left them. Sam was smiling and shaking his head at his brother. "Nice," Sam said. Dean looked at him and rolled his eyes.

The nurse led Chloe to a white room with a bunch of tables and chairs. Several people, who Chloe figure are relatives of the patients, sitting down and talking to their sick love ones. The nurse motioned Chloe to a table where an old man, around the age of sixty, sat. She looked at the nurse in assurence before sitting down across the table from the old man. Chloe looked around and then back at the old man who was rocking a little before saying anything.

"Hi, granddad. It's me your granddaughter, Rachel," Chloe pretend. She looked up at the nurse who was still there and smiled at her. "Thank you but I prefer to speak with him alone." The nurse nod and walked away.

Chloe looked back at Welch and frowned. You should go ahead and ask him, Chloe thought to herself. What the worst that could happen beside him freaking out and pondering on you. "Hi, mister Welch, I know you don't know me but my name is Chloe Sullivan. I'm here to help you." Mister Welch just keep on rocking. Chloe went on. "I know your not crazy because no one believe what you saw was real. But I want to say that I believe you. You see, I seen a lot of werid stuff happening around my home town. You may have heard of it, Smallville, Kansas. In the news it talked about meteors coming down and striking the town, but what they didn't say in the news were the strange things that was happening there." Welch stopped rocking. "I see I have your attention. Do you want to tell me what happen to you in the woods of 1965." Welch just stared at the floor some more. "I guess you want to hear some more to my story first. Okay, well like I said strange things started happening. The meteors had some effect to some of the towns people. They inherit some special abilities that hurt or even kill. And believe me it was scary when you had to face them. Well sometimes, no one believes me when I say that the meteors are involved in most of the crimes that happens in Smallivlle except for my friend Clark. Now Clark, he's a funny one. Especially ones you learn about his secret." Chloe mind went off the subject in hand to think about Clark and how she didn't tell him that she was leaving to search for a family that disappeared. "I wonder how he's handling it."

"What make me want to trust you just because you told me a story about your town," Welch finally said. Chloe laughed a little at the thought of hearing the word, "trust," a lot.

"Because mister Welch, I don't know if they told you yet but whatever happened to you in the woods are happening again. But this time no one was found like you. I believe if you know something then it could help me find out who is doing this and stop them before someone goes missing again. Trusting me is your best bet right now and for others who are going to go missing."

Welch just stared up at her before looking around the room. He lowered his hands from the fold he was making eariler and shakily put them on the table.

"I was walking in the woods late that night looking for woods for my cabin. I lived in the woods with my wife and our unborn son, Michael Jr. I was only out there to get the woods because of the cold weather that was coming in. That night I hear a woman singing. I followed her voice and I saw her standing their holding a baby in her hands. She was rocking it asleep. I asked her what she was doing out here without a jacket because all she was wearing was a nightgown. She told me that she was lost and was scared to walk the woods alone. I offered to help her find her way home being I'm a nice guy." Chloe smiled. "When we reached her cabin, she asked do I want to come in for some coffee, but I couldn't because I had to get back home to my wife. But she keep assisting. So I went in and..."

Chloe looked puzzled once Welch stopped talking. He was looking scared and tears begin to form in his eyes. "Mister Welch, are you okay." He looked up to her and went on.

"It was empty. The cabin was empty and I turned to her and she was gone. I went to leave and there was a forced that knocked me down and pulled me towards the wall. I couldn't see anything because I was up against the wall, but I heard the foot steps. It was coming toward me. Suddenly I found myself sitting in a chair and staring at a face. A face so angery and monsterous. It looked like the devil itself."

"Are you telling me that you saw the devil."

"I saw something that resemble it. A demon of some sort," he said loudly. Chloe looked around but no one was looking at them. "So what happened,' Chloe asked.

"It just stared at me. I was scared, scared of what it'll do to me and scared that I won't see my family again. I tried to get out of the seat to run but I couldn't move. It smiled at me before changing into something I wouldn't see in a long time."

"Who?"

"My father. My father died of a heart attack a year ago. I never thought to see his face again. He smiled at me with his dull teeth and crocked smile. My worst nightmare was standing in front of me. My father was an abuser with words, a drunk and a low life. I hated him for being my father but I feared him. It wasn't until I was eightteen when I left him. To see him again brought back all those feelings. The demon knew what to do to torture me. My father begin to yell at me and calling me worstless. Over and over it was like reliving my younger years." Tears felled from Welch's eyes. Chloe looked down to hold back the tears Welch was causing her. She looked back up and gave Welch an sincere look.

"How did you excaped?"

"I don't know. My father was yelling at me until he told me that I wasn't going to amount to anything. I started thinking about my wife and unborn child. They were my life and not seeing them again made me sick to my stomach. I told him that I did mount to something and it was them. My loving family and that you're trying to bring me down with you because my mom left you because you was worstless, not me. He snerded at me and soon, what was my father was now the creature I saw before. He was mad and I could feel a pressure building on top of me. It keep yelling, fear is a weakness and your weakness is what I devour. He ran toward me with his mouth open and everything went back. When I woke up, I was in the woods. I stayed there frighten. His words kept playing over and over in my head. I felt as if I was still in that room with my father and the that creature. When police found me, I was going into shock and hallicinating. The doctors checked me and feed me but I won't say anything. I freaked out once I had a nightmare about my father again and the words came spilling out my mouth. Fear is a weakness and your weakness is what I devour. They put me in here so I won't hurt anyone or myself."

"Mister Welch, I think what happened to you is happening again. I think with your help, you can help me find the cabin it brought you too and stop it."

"No one can stop it," he said panicing. "No one can stop it. I was lucky but it's my fault that he's back again."

"No mister Welch it's not. It's still taking people even after it took you, but help me find it."

"It's my fault," he begin yelling. "Fear is a weakness and your weakness is what I devour. Fear is a weakness and your weakness is what I devour. Fear..." Welch kept saying until a man in scrub came and grabbed him. He held him down until a man with a white over coat came and gave him a shot. The nurse pulled Chloe back and walked her to the door.

"I'm sorry miss Welch but it's time for you to leave now. Again sorry about your grandfather."

Chloe nod and watched as the nurse went to help settle Welch down. With one last look, Chloe walked out.

Sam and Dean were in the lobby waiting for Chloe to come out. It been ten minutes and nothing so far. Sam was looking through the magazines while Dean stared at the clock the entire time. He was getting axious and Sam knew it.

"You might as well stop looking at the clock. It's no telling when she's coming out. Besides, what makes you think she's going to tell us anything. We don't trust her remember. Well you don't."

Dean stood up and looked down the hall where Chloe and the nurse went. He looked back at Sam and he shook his head.

"The nerve of her, walking in like she own the place. Where do she get off."

"Like I said stubborn like you,' Sam whispered but smiled once he said it. "Face it Dean, we need help and Chloe is it. Look outside your grudge against reporters and let her help us."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I let her..."

"What," a voice said behind him.

Dean turned around and it was Chloe. She was looking at him with interest in what he was talking about. Sam got up from his chair and walked over to them.

"What did you find out," asked Sam.

"Some interesting stuff, actually," Chloe said walking towards the door with Sam and Dean following her. "Mr. Welch was a big help."

"What did he say," asked Dean looking interested.

"Well it was huge and a lot of details."

"Like what," Dean said getting annoyed.

"A lot," she said reaching her car. She was about to open the door until Dean stepped in front of her, slamming the door from her hand.

"Alright quit the chit chatter and tell us what he said," Dean said with anger.

"Dean," Sam said rushing over to Chole's side.

"What Sam, she's obviously toying with us and this isn't a time for playing. A lot of people are going to get hurt just because she want in on our little fun. She probably don't have nothing and just saying she does."

Chloe shot him a narrow looked and chuckled a little. "You know if it wasn't for Sam, I would of exposed you guys for the frauds you are but no I trust him and being the nice person I am, I wouldn't do that to him or you. You simply can't stand people helping you because you don't trust them."

"Chloe..." Sam tried to interrupt.

"No Sam, he should hear this," Chloe said looking at Sam. She turned back around to face Dean. "You may not want my help but right now you're in a slump and I'm the only person right now with enough information to help you. I'm not the enemy here. So put your guard down and trust someone other then your family, for once."

All was silence.. Nothing was said except for the stares they were giving each other. Chloe was looking at Dean and he was looking at her. Sam was looking at the both of them and waiting to see what would happen. Finally Dean let out a small grin and looked down. He breathe in a little and tilt his head once he looked back up.

"Sammy let go," he said walking off.

"What, why Dean. Chloe is right you need to trust more people Dean."

"Sam get in the car now."

Sam gave Dean a hard stare and shook his head. He looked back at Chloe who was looking from Sam to Dean.

"Sam come on," Dean said from in the car as he started it up.

"Chloe...," Sam begined.

"No Sam, it's okay. Obviously, he's not going to trust me. I'll give you a full statement of what Michael Welch said tonight," she said holding up a tape recorder. You should go."

Sam gave her a heart felt smile before walking towards the impala and getting in. They drove off and Chloe got into her car and sat in it awhile. She hit the steer wheel and laid her head down on it.

"Chloe you're blowing it," She said to herself. Lifting her head off the wheel, she turn on the car and left the hospital.

* * *

AN: So what do you think of this chapter? I hope what Michael Welch was saying made sense to you. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and catch you later.


	20. So Much Thinking

AN: I know it was kind of confusing when Chloe was interviewing welch, but later on in the chapters I'll trytoclarify what I mean. Really when I wrote this story, I was more focus on Chloe finding the brothers, but it wouldn't be a supernatural fanfic if it didn't have something supernatural in it. So that could be one of the reason why what welch said is confusing.Little by little I'm trying to put in some action besides having them talk most of the time, so you'll have tobe patient with me. Again sorry about the grammar and here is another chapter for you. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18: So Much Thinking

It was night when Sam and Dean finally arrived at their motel room. Dean throw the keys and his jacket on the table before sitting on his bed to take off his shoes. Sam sat on his bed and watched his brother get settle down in the room.

"You know you really have trust issue you know that." Dean looked from his shoes to frowned at Sam. "She was only trying to help."

"Sam not now okay, I'm not in the mood."

"All I really want to know is why. Why can't you give in to someone helping us?"

"Because she's in the way Sam that's why. She's slowing us down and with her with us, we won't get anything done except for trash talk and bandaids. That is why I won't let her help us." Sam just stared at his brother and shook his head.

"You don't really mean that."

"Whatever Sam, believe me or not but that's how I feel and nothing can change that."

Dean grabbed a shirt and boxers from his bag and went into the bathroom. Sam cut on his laptop and went over his notes he got from the library. He sat against the bed post to get comfortable on the bed so he can read his notes. The shower cut on and Sam rolled his eyes thinking about his brother.

Dean was in the shower as he let the hot water run over his tense body. Thinking about Chloe and worrying about what's going to happen if he let her join them got him that way. Why should I let her help us, Dean thought to himself. Just because she's some reporter who think she know what she's doing doesn't prove anything. Sam should know better then anyone to let just anyone in our fight against evil. What was he thinking. Dean scoffed at the thought of it. If dad was here Sam would think before thinking that. Dean mind begin to wonder to what Sam had said to him back at the hospital. _"Are you sure it's dad who don't trust her or you. Because the last time I check, dad isn't here." _The nerve of Sam for saying that. Dad won't trust her end of story. _"So what, we can't trust Chloe because dad don't trust her?"_ Dean stood in the shower for awhile to think about it. If it wasn't up to dad to trust her, can you, said a voice in his head. Dean swallowed hard at the question asked of him. Can I trust Chloe? He thought it over some more.

Sam was still working on his laptop when there was a knock on the door. He put his computer to the side and got up to answer it. When he opened it, it was Chloe standing there with a cd in her hand.

"Is it safe for me to come in," she said looking around the room.

"Yeah," Sam said motioning her in the room. "Dean in the bathroom taking a shower, he won't be out for at less another ten minutes."

Chloe walked in and sat down on Dean side of the bed. She looked to the bathroom door and listened to the shower. She was almost staring at it, willing it to open so Dean could walk out and start yelling at her to get out. She smiled at the thought of it. Sam walked pass her to sit down in front of her, which cut her off from her thoughts. She looked at him and then smiled even bigger.

"So...," he said.

"So what," Chloe blinked. Sam point his eyes towards the cd she was holding and looked back at her. "Oh, the disk yeah, here you go," she handing him the disk. "It's Welch's full statement on what happen to him in 1965."

"How did you manage that," Sam said putting the disk in his cd drive and pushing play.

"I have some trick up my sleeves." Sam smiled while still focusing on his computer. "So what you got so far?"

"Besides, your statement and all people missing in the woods, we only figure out that the thing that is doing this is a demon," Sam said pushing stop to stop the cd.

"You guys really believe in this supernatural thing. That it exist and hurting people?"

Sam looked up to Chloe and saw the curiousity written on her face. He sighed and looked down.

"Yeah."

"How? How did you get into this job of yours and get information about it?"

"Dad mostly. Since mom died, he's been researching the supernatural and fighting them off. I guess to him if he kill all the evil beings in the world, then it would bring him closer to the thing that killed mom and Jess."

"Do you believe it?"

Sam thought it over. "I want to find who killed them, if I believe in it, I don't know. I grew up not wanting to believe in what my father said he saw and what he fight in, but after all the things I've seen...I can't do nothing but to believe."

"And Dean?"

"Oh he believe alright. Dad got him like a foot soldier made to attack evil beings. Following orders, barking out orders," he laughed. "And not trusting anyone but his family. Dean is a good person once you get to know him but his pride and stubbornness get the best of him sometimes." Chloe was the one laughing now.

"I'll take your word on that."

"What about you, do the investigative reporter, miss Chloe Sullivan believe in the supernatural?"

"You know what I would have to say yes. The weird, the supernaturnal, you name it. I have always been into the unexplained and unnormal. Every since I was little."

"Then we all have something in common."

Chloe smiled at him and looked away. Noticing the time, ten minutes have already passed and she didn't feel like confronting Dean when he get out. Not that she couldn't handle it, she just didn't want to do it again today.

"Well, see you tomorrow hopefully," Chloe said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, see ya."

Sam closed the door behind her and went back to the bed. As if on cue, the shower stopped. Sam played the cd and listened to it. After five minutes his brother came out and throw his clothes into the bag. Noticing the voice coming from Sam's laptop, he sat on his bed and leaned over to see what his brother was looking at.

"What is that?"

"Don't you mean who. It's Michael Welch. Chloe's interview with him."

"She was here," Dean frowned.

"Yeah but only to drop off the cd."

"Well, what he say?"

"I think we are dealing with a demon. The way it uses its powers against Michael, against his fear, and abuse it. The ability to change, everything. But there something in preticular that he wants.'

"And what's that."

"His fear."

"You think we're dealing with a fear demon," Dean said. He started to put the patterns together in his head. "It could be. We should check it out tomorrow. You know to get more information."

"Yeah, and thank Chloe."

Dean snapped his head toward Sam. Sam was giving him 'you know you have to' look. Dean rolled his eyes and laid down in the bed. Sam cut off his laptop and the lights and laid down to.

"Goodnight Dean."

"Yeah goodnight Sam."

All was quiet until they both went to sleep.

* * *

AN: I noticed in the reviews that you guys like the little bickering that Chloe and Dean do in the chapters. I do too. I also noticed that some of you guys are asking about a relationship between the two. My thoughts were to have a relationship between the two too, but I figured since they just met, a relationship now would be rushing it. So when I write my next story of superville, it'll probably have a relationship there. Probably at the end of this story, I'll give a little preview of what is to come for my next story. So look out for that. Thank you for your reviews and please review to let me know what you think.


	21. Heart Felt Moment

AN: Here is another chapter for you guys, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19: Heart Felt Moment

Dean was tossing and turning in his bed for the last thirty minutes when he woke up. Sam was sound asleep and Dean was mad because he usually be the one to fall to sleep first. He looked up at the clock sitting up on the middle table and groaned. It read two o' clock in the morning. Why am I having a hard time sleeping, Dean thought to himself. He kicked the covers off of him and sat up. He looked at Sam and shook his head. What made this night different then any other night, he thought to himself again. He got up and grabbed him a pair of jeans and his jacket. Once on he stepped outside into the cold sixity degree weather. He blew into his hands to keep them warm. He walked to his car and got in. Maybe if I go get me a couple of beers, I'll knock right out. He put the keys in the inition but stopped. He was staring at the door next to theirs. A dim light shine through the window, followed by some movement. "What is she still doing up." He got out of his car and walked to door number 30. He knocked on the door and waited until Chloe opened the door. The door cracked a little and Chloe tilted her head out.

"Dean, what do you want," she said looking confused.

"I just want to talk."

Chloe looked at him puzzled before closing the door. Dean looked towards the window and could see Chloe moving around. When he heard her unlocking the pad lock and opening the door again, he faced back to the door. She stepped aside to let him in and closed it behind him. Dean turned around to face her and he looked down to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a red spagetti strap pajama shirt with a red matching pajama short. Over it she wore a white cotton sleeping robe. He smiled a little before dropping it when she turned to face him.

"If this about me coming over to drop off the cd then you can forget it. I'm not in the mood for arguing so late..."

"No, it's not that. Well it is but I'm not here to argue."

"Oh, then what is it?"

"Sam really trust you and if we are going to solve this case or get anything done, you and I are going to have to trust each other."

"Are you telling me that you came over here, two o'clock in the morning to tell me that I can help you guys?"

"For Sam sake," he said sitting down on her bed.

"Oh right, yeah for Sam sake," she shook her head. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, when you're working with us, there's some rules. No getting in the way, no asking question unless it's important, and don't think because you're helping you can just get away with things because you're use to doing things your way. It's a dangerous job and we tend to get thrown around a bit. So if it come to that, just stay away and let us handle it."

"Why Dean Winchester, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't," Dean said looking down. "I just don't want...you getting in the way when it comes to that."

Chloe looked him up and down. She was trying to read him every since he bust into her room yesterday morning, but it was hard. With his anger and her snapping back at him, it really didn't do much help. She sat down next to him and he looked up at her.

"Dean, Sam told me that your dad treated you like a soldier. Is that's why you resist trusting people?"

Dean stared up in her green eyes and frowned. He stood up and head for the door.

"I knew you wanted a story, I should of known."

"No Dean I don't want a story. At first it was but now...it's like I want to know because it hurt to see you guys go through this. Until the whole story, I was thinking it was a man who went crazy and killed his wife. Blaming it on a thing and running away, taking his two sons with him. The more I know about you guys the more I get attatched. I don't want a story, I want to know to understand and maybe to let the world know what really happened."

"The world isn't ready for this."

"Okay maybe the world isn't ready but I am. Dean I want you to trust me not for Sam sake but both of you. I felled in love with this case and you guys, like you were my own family. My lost family. And to know what happen to you and to know if you're safe would really matter to me. Can't you trust me just a little to tell me that?"

Dean stared at her a little before walking away from the door. He walked toward her scratching her head and sat down next to her. Chloe watched him the entire time. He looked up at her and she looked at him. Chloe never noticed his hazal-green eyes before and they were beautiful. She smiled at him and he just looked at her.

"Could we stop with the silent-romantic flick moment here," he frowned. "Or I'm leaving and I'm not telling you anything."

Chloe laughed out loud and tried to cover it before it got any louder. She looked back at Dean and he had a small grin on his face as he looked at her. Once she settle down she put back her serious face and asked him the question again.

"Now that that is over, tell me, is that why you don't trust me?"

Dean sighed and cleared his throat before answering. "I don't know when I started not trusting people. I guess it came with the territory when all I wanted to do was to help my dad find and kill the thing that killed my mom. I was an outsider, a rebel, a loner. Trust to me was my family and no one else. Trusting other people would only get you hurt or make you weak. Dad would alway say that I can't let these things cloud my judgement or I'll die because of it. So he trained us. I just took it seriously then Sam. I mean he started teaching us the basic fighting moves from when he was in the military when we were younger, but it was everything to me to finally be able to help my dad out when he go on hunts."

"When you say hunts, you mean ghost hunts and everything." Dean nod.

"Until Sam and me got to the apparent age to do things on our own, I went on my first mission alone, without dad. So being the outsider, rebel, and lonely person that I am, trust wasn't an issue."

"Until now."

"When we go on jobs like this, all we had to do is go in, do our job, and get out. Until you, being a reporter and all, I had to keep my dad's word in mind and try not to let trust become an issue."

"Well Dean, thank you for telling me the truth and trusting me, I really appreciate it."

"Yeah whatever," he smiled. "I have to go and staying up and talking about my past isn't going to help if I'm tired. So, see ya," he said walking toward the door. He stopped and turned back to Chloe. "Oh yeah and for the cd..."

"You're welcome."

He left and Chloe smiled. She finally got what she wanted. The trust of the Winchester's boys. She laid down on the bed and thought about what tomorrow, well later on this day will bring. Dean walked back into his and Sam's room and sat down. After undressing until he was in his boxers, he laid down. He looked over at Sam and he was still asleep. Turning to face the opposite away from Sam, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Sam was tossing in the bed and sweating. He was having a nightmare, the same nightmare he had before. But this time it was different. The young woman who was in his dream, he now know is Chloe. She was facing away from him until he walked in front of her. She was looking down into her hands and holding whatever it was tight. She looked up at him and walked toward him. She opened her hands and inside was a key. A key with a red lace tied to it. She handed it to him and he took it. Sam studied the key. Beside the red lace tied to it, the key was gold with the words fear written on it. He looked back at Chloe and she was smiling at him. Without warning, Sam could feel his hands and arms moving on their own and putting the key over Chloe's head until it hung around her neck. Chloe looked down at it and disappeared. Suddenly there was a shierk behind him. Sam quickly turned around only to have Dean and someone over him with a knife. Dean was struggling with the person to keep the knife from pentrating him but he couldn't. With one deep stab in the chest, Dean laid motionless on the ground. Sam walked over to him and bent down. As soon as he bent down, his dad was standing in front of him. He looked up to him and his dad was holding the knife.

"What did you do," he screamed.

His dad just looked at him and dropped the knife. He stared at Sam a little before walking away. Tears steamed down Sam's eyes and he screamed at his dad to come back. His dad kept on walking.

"Dad,' Sam screamed waking up.

He looked around his surrounding and found himself in his bed and in the motel. He turned to face Dean and Dean was in the bed asleep. He steered a little to face around to Sam.

"You had a nightmare about dad," he said sleepy.

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"It was the same as my last dream. No big deal. Go back to sleep."

Dean turned back around and let out a long sigh before going back to sleep. Sam went to the restroom and splashed water on his face. Why after a few days have this dream come back, he thought to himself. Is something suppose to happen? He walked out of the bathroom and looked at his brother again. I have to figure out what it mean. He laid back in his bed and laid there. Fearing his dream would come back and haunt him, he stayed awake. He turned on the television but had it down low so it won't wake Dean. At least this would keep him company until the morning at least. He looked up at the clock and it read four thirty in the morning. He sighed and flipped through the channels some more.

* * *

AN: What do you think?


	22. Coffee Break

AN: I know it's a little short but I had to put another chapter upfor you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20: Coffee Break

Sam and Dean was at the cafe drinking there coffee when Bob walked over to them. He was holding a pot of coffee and carrying a bag with him when he made it to their table.

"How are my favorite driving buddies," Bob asked smiling.

"Good," Sam said looking up from his laptop.

"Have you guys seen your little friend? I haven't seen her in a while. The last time I saw her, she was upset. What did you guys do to her?"

Both Sam and Dean tried to figure something out to say until Chloe walked in. She walked toward their direction and greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning everyone," she said sitting down across from Dean and sat with Sam.

"Good morning,' Sam said confused.

"Hey," Dean said sipping from his cup.

"Hey, haven't seen you in awhile, everything okay," asked Bob.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you want your usual?"

"Yeah that'll be great and if you don't mind, do you think you could put a muffin down for me," Chloe said smiling.

"Sure thing."

He left leaving only Sam with questions. He looked at the both of them and saw how they were avoiding his glances.

"Alright, do anyone want to tell me what's going on here,' Sam said still looking between the two.

"Nothing," Dean said.

"Dean invited me to join you guys," Chloe smiled.

"Really," Sam said surprisingly.

"No, who do you think I am," Dean said defensively. He looked to Chloe and narrow his eyes at her.

"Then what is this about?"

"I went to go talk to Chloe last night and we got to talking and well,..."

"Oh my gosh you guys didn't...," Sam interrupted him.

"No," Both Dean and Chloe said in unison. "We just talked that's all. Even though I wouldn't mind a little cuddling here and there," Dean smiled at Chloe. Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes at the now charm she was getting from Dean.

"We came to an understanding that's all," Chloe said looking away from Dean.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah we're good Sam," Dean said.

"Good because this morning I looked up our fear demon and it said that demon come out every ten years to feed on human's fears. As it feed on their fear it also take their souls. It have to take twelve people to fill it hunger so then it could sleep. Once ten years come around, it feeds again taken twevle people."

"So what you are telling me is that in 1965, this demon takes these people lives just to get their fear. Then wait until 1975 and doing the whole process all over again," said Dean restating Sam's statement to get a better understanding.

"Yes."

"So this thing we're dealing with is a demon. How did you figure that," asked Chloe.

"With its pattern of taken people, no evidents of a killing and all those other stuff," Dean said. "What we need to worry ourselves with is how to kill it and stop it from killing?"

"And get this, we only have a month because that's how long it have to feed before it sleeps," Sam said

"It already has seven peolpe, we don't know how much it has now," said Chloe.

"Well for now let's think positive and hope only seven people are the only ones he got so far," Sam said shuting down his laptop.

"How are..." Chloe stopped in the middle of her sentence to let Bob come and hand her her muffin and coffee.

"Here you go Chloe. A nice warm english muffin and your coffee. Sorry it took so long but I didn't want to give you cold muffins."

"It's okay Bob, thank you."

They all watched Bob left, to make sure he was out of ear reach before continueing their conversation.

"How are we going to kill it," asked Chloe.

"Just leave that to us," said Dean.

"Chloe what we need you to do is to get all the layout of the woods. We need to know the amount of area it covers and we need to know all the buildings that are built there. Can you do that for us."

"Can birds fly? I'll have it for before dark."

"That's good. Meet us back at our room at five o'clock, okay."

Chloe nod and grabbed her cup of coffee and muffin and left.

Dean watched as Chloe left and turned back to his brother who started drinking his coffee.

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

"About what, my dream?"

"Yeah you woke me up with you yelling dad. I want to know what it was about."

"I already told you, it's the same dream I had a few days back, nothing new."

"Yeah but you wasn't screaming dad's name out a few days ago."

"It's nothing okay."

"Fine."

Dean and Sam grabbed their things and left out of the cafe. They got into their car and went back to their room to try to make something up for this fear demon.

* * *

AN: What do you think?


	23. Hunting What Lies in the Woods

AN: Thanks for the review you guys, I really appreciate them. Sorry that it's getting a little boring, I will try and put some more interesting things in the chapters. Like this chapter for instance. Hopefully when you read this it won't sound so boring. Again I really appreciate your comments. It help meknow what I really need to work on. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: Hunting, What Lies in the Woods

It was four fourty five and Sam and Dean was waiting on Chloe with the layouts. They counted out their materials as they laid them out on the table.

"Alright we have silver bullets, holy water, our regular hunting knives, and last but not least the holy bible. All in which are known to kill or do whatever to a demon," Dean said examining the items.

"Alright all we need are the layouts and we'll be on our way."

"Where is she anyway, she should be here by now," asked Dean puttng the items in the duffle bag.

"I don't know."

"Hey check this out," Dean said motioning his little brother to come to where he's at. "You see this bullet right here. In it is filled with holy water. When dad and I went to Alabama to fight off some bad case of vampires, we had to make these to do a two in one special. When it hit them, it heats up and explodes. Killing them from the inside out. Amazing once you see it. Hopefully if we catch the sucker, you'll see this baby magic. Enough though it might slow the sucker down, it'll give us the chance to chop it's head off," Dean finished, admiring the bullet. Sam smiled and went to go answer the door once he heard someone knocking. "I got a whole case of them."

"Chloe you're here, we almost thought you was going to forget," Sam said closing the door behind her.

"No, I just had some trouble getting it that's all."

Chloe laid the layouts on the table and they all look over it.

"Great, let's go," Chloe said balling up the papers.

"Ah, Chloe I think it would be best if you stay here," Sam said grabbing the layouts from her.

"What! After all I done for you guys and helped you out, you are going to exclude me from tracking down the demon."

"Like I said earlier, you'll be in the way," Dean said walking pass her.

"I won't, I know how to handle myself okay. Come on let me come with you."

"Chloe, it's too dangerous."

"You guys aren't going to let me come are you?"

"Nope," Dean said smiling.

"Fine," she said walking out of the door.

"Women," Dean said stuffing more items in the bag.

"You sure you got everthing in there?"

"Yeah, who do you think I am? I have done this a lot longer then you have Sammy."

"It's Sam and I know you have but I just want to make sure, you know."

"Yeah yeah."

Dean grabbed the duffle bag and his jacket and head out the door. Sam was behind him and they got into the car. They throw their bags in the back and went on their way. They was almost in the woods and Dean and Sam was getting anxious.

"Do you think we should call Chloe to let her know we're almost to the woods," asked Sam.

"If she pick up the phone," was all Dean said.

Sam dig in his pocket to get his phone. He pushed talk on the phone and put it to his ear. The phone started ranging. Once it started, there was a ringing in the back. Sam frowned when he saw his brother looking at him and then to the back. Dean pulled over to the side so he could look in the back. Moving their bags out of the way. They saw Chloe huddled in a ball in the back.

"What the hell," Dean said looking at Chloe as she sat up.

"You guys actually thought you're going to leave me out of this, well think again."

"Chloe you don't know what we're up against, it's to dangerous," Sam warning her again.

"I'll take my chances."

"You do know that we won't be watching you if we do come in contact with the demon," Dean said.

"I know, guys could we go already, we're wasting time with you lecturing me on coming. I can handle myself okay."

Sam and Dean gave each other glances before Dean pull the car back on the dirt road. Chloe sat in the back smiling at her victory in coming with them. They were only ten minutes away from meeting their destination and all play time was over. When they arrived at the woods, they decided to park away from Mrs. Parker's house. To avoid her calling the police again. Sam and Dean got out the car, followed by Chloe and grabbed their things. Dean handed Sam a gun, a knife, and some extra bullets. He did the same for himself. Chloe just watched them as they prepared themselves.

"Hey, what about me," she said holding her hand out.

Dean rolled his eyes and handed her a gun. He hesitate before giving her a loaded gun. "You do know how to use a gun don't you?"

"Yes." Both Winchesters lift up their eyes brows stuned. "I'll tell you later, now give me the gun." Dean put the gun on safety lock just in case and went to zip up the bag. He placed it on his shoulders and put the gun in the back of his pants.

"So this is how it feel to go hunting for the supernatural," Chloe smiled.

Both Winchester smiled at the admiration in Chloe's eyes and turned to go into the woods. Chloe was right behind them. Sam pulled out the layouts and started to interpret where they were. When he found it, they continue moving. For four hours, they checked nearly all the houses on the layout. Not a single houses out of places according to the layout. They stopped to take a break from their little hike to drink some water, Chloe happenly brought with her. It was night and it was starting to get colder. They decided to keep on searching until two'oclock in the morning to give up and continue the search tomorrow.

It was twelve fifteen now and still no sign of a demon. They sat down in an opening in the woods to take another break.

"I can't believe we haven't found anything yet," Chloe said breathing hard.

"I guess it's not going to show it's self today," Sam said drinking some water.

"Come on, two more hours of this and we're out of here," Dean said looking at which way to go.

Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from behind them. They all turned around and ran towards the screams. The screams were yelling out a name as they grew closer to whoever was making it. A guy was screaming his lungs out in the woods with only his flashlight. "Jeff," he screamed. Sam, Dean, and Chloe reached him and he jumped.

"You scared me," he said looking at them. "What are you doing in the woods at this time of night."

"Funny we were about to ask you the same thing," Dean said.

"I was looking for my friends, Jeff, Chris, and Lisa, but somehow I lose them."

Sam and Dean gave each other looks. Telling each other that they know what that means. "Alright...," Dean started.

"John, John Lahane."

"Alright John, Chloe is going to get you out of here while we go search for your friends okay."

"Hey why can't I go with you," Chloe said.

"Because we need you to get John out of here that's why,' Dean said getting annoyed.

"We shouldn't split up. What if ...whatever got his friends, come and get us."

"Dean she's right. We shouldn't be splitting up. Not when it's dark out."

"Fine, just stay behind us," Dean argued back.

They walked slowly, carefully watching for any signs of the demon or John's friends. It was quiet and with the moon being blocked by the trees, they hardly had any lights besides their flashlights. Sam and Dean had there guns pointed and ready. If the demon was to jump out at them they would be ready.

"You guys should be carefully where you're pointing those things, what if you shot one of my friends?"

"No offense John but you guys shouldn't be in the woods anyway since people are going missing in them," Sam said not looking back at John.

"Besides we know how to handle our them, we won't shot anybody," Dean finished off.

Suddenly there was a rattle in the bushes behind a tree. Sam and Dean aimed their guns in the that direction and slowly started to walk over to it. It rattle somemore as they inched closer to it. Dean counted down on his fingers and on three they jumped behind it. A woman was squat down hiding her face. Sam reached for her and she jumped.

"We're not going to hurt you,' Sam said moving his gun out from in front of him.

"Lisa," John pushed between them. Lisa ran up and hugged John, while Sam, Dean, and Chloe watched.

"Where's Chris and Jeff,' asked John.

"I don't know, something grabbed them and we were seperated."

"Do you know where they went," asked Chloe.

"It dragged Jeff over there, behind those two trees."

Sam and Dean started moving towards that directions, with Chloe, Lisa and John behind them. They barely listen to the conversation that was happening behind them.

"Oh, Lisa I'm sorry for dragging you guys out here. I should of known it was a bad idea."

"John, you couldn't possible known this was going to happen. We all knew about it and we should of talked you out of it."

"I know but still, it was wrong."

"It's okay John."

"Yeah John, once we find your friends, you guys can go back living normal lives," Chloe said patting John on the back. Dean looked back at her and she shrudded her shoulders. He shook his head and went back to face the front.

"I know you must of been scared out there alone in the woods,' John continued.

"Yeah. I was. I don't like being alone in the woods."

"Your fear is a weakness, Lisa."

Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks once they heard those five words. They turned around at John and he was smiling. He pushed Chloe back and grabbed Lisa and ran into the woods. Dean followed him as Sam helped Chloe up.

"You'll alright," he said dusting her off.

"Yeah."

They followed where Dean and John went in the woods. It was getting darker and the flashlights weren't doing much help. They heard Lisa scream and headed in the direction from where it was coming from. When they got to where they could see Dean, Sam pointed his gun to John and Chloe ran to get Lisa. John was holding Dean by the throat and holding him up. His eyes were examining him. They were red now and soon his whole body turned to the demon creature.

"Samm...shot already," Dean managed to get out.

"I can't Dean, I don't have a clear shot. What if he turn you in front of him."

Chloe and Lisa was behind the demon and Dean. Chloe looked down at her gun in her hand and pointed it at the demon. She pulled the trigger but nothing happened. She looked down at the gun and forgot that Dean put it on safety. She unlocked it and pointed it back to the demon. The demon heard the clicking sound and sneared at Chloe. He tighten his grip on Dean's throat before throwing him quickly towards Sam. They both felled and stumbled on the ground. The demon was infront of Chloe by the time she held the gun up to shot him. It knocked the gun out of her hands and threw her towards a tree. Chloe screamed before hitting her shoulder against the tree. The demon grabbed Lisa and dragged her away from them and disappeared. Even while Lisa was being dragged her screamed died out when it disappeared. Sam and Dean got up quickly off the ground. Dean coughed a little to get some air back to his throat. They ran back to where the demon had been before and looked around. No one was there. Even no sigh of Chloe.

"Chloe," Sam said yelled.

"Chl...," Dean tried to yell, but his throat was still hurting him.

They turned around to hear a moaning sound. "Chloe," Sam yelled again. They ran to where they heard the continous moaning and saw Chloe laying on her back. They both leaned over her on each side. Chloe slowly opened her eyes to see them leaning over her, she put on a hurt smile.

"Did you get it," she said fadely.

"No. Are you hurt, did he did anything to you," Sam asked. They both looked around her to make sure she wasn't bleeding or anything.

"Besides being thrown against a tree, I'm peachy," she said smiling weakly.

"Can you move," Dean asked in a little whisper.

"I think so. Ahhh," Chloe screamed as she tried to get up.

"What, what is it," Dean said finally getting his voice back.

"My shoulder," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

Dean reached over and touched her right shoulder. Chloe flinched when he touched it. He looked over to his brother who had a concern look on his face. They looked back down at Chloe who started to moan again. Her eyes were slowly closing.

"Chloe, no don't close your eyes, stay with us," Dean said holding her head with comfort. He now noticed the little scrap on her forehead but looked away to focus on Chloe. She smiled at him.

"Dean I didn't know you cared."

"I don't, remember."

Chloe closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. The last thing she heard was Sam and Dean talking.

"Come on we got to get her out of here," Sam said.

'Yeah. Be carefully of her shoulder, it might be..."

Then there was silences.

* * *

AN: What do you think?


	24. In the Hospital

AN: Here's another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22: In the Hospital

Chloe flurted her eyes open to find herself laying in a hospital bed. She narrowed her eyes in confusion but widen them when she remembered what happened in the woods. The demon had its hand around Dean's neck and that was the last thing she saw before total darkness. Everything happened so fast. She rubbed her head to find a gauze wrapped around her head. She narrow her eyes with the feeling of pain traveled through her head, some of it even traveled down her neck. The pain also made her feel the pain in her shoulders and she looked down to see her right shoulder wrapped and in a splint. She let out a groan and close her eyes.

"Pain getting to you, huh," said Dean from the doorway. Chloe open up her eyes and smile.

"Yeah." Dean walked close to the bed and looked her down. "Where's Sam?"

Dean concentrated back to her face and smiled. "He went to go get some coffee, he should be back any minute."

"Oh."

There was silence in the room. Chloe looked away and around the room, trying to think of what to say next.

"You know this wouldn't of happened if you just stayed at the motel like we told you too." Snapping out of her thoughts, Chloe frowned looking up to Dean.

"What."

"I knew this would of happened but no Sam insist on trusting you and I had to because that's what he wanted," Dean scoffed.

"So what you're saying, you only trusted me because of Sam," Chloe looked. Dean didn't say anything. "Oh my God. What about two night ago, what was that? Your way of getting information from me or getting Sam for hasling you."

"Hey, anything to make Sam happy," he smiled. "Besides if I didn't tell you anything, you wouldn't let me leave."

"I can't believe you."

Once again there was silence. I can't believe the nerve of this guy, Chloe thought to herself. How could he... he's so, so...stubborn. The last word she said to herself seem to slipped out of her mouth and Dean turned to face her. He had a frown on his face in mixed confusion and anger. He was about to say something when a nurse came in.

"I see you're awake, how are you feeling," she asked.

"I feel fine beside the headache. And it keep getting worst because of him," Chloe pointed at her accuse. The nurse looked at the young man and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do for your headaches but as for you two love birds, that something you two need to work out on your own," she said leaving the room with a smile. Chloe looked away from the door to face Dean. He was looking at her as she turned.

"What does she mean by love birds?"

Dean let out a sigh before answering. "Once we brought you here to the hospital, we didn't know if you wanted them to know that you're an intern working at the Daily Planet from Kansas. So, we told them that your name was Chloe Martin, my girlfriend." Chloe couldn't do anything but smile.

"Who thought of that?"

" It was Sam's idea," he said walking around the bed. "But I had to tell them that you wasn't much of a nature person and you tripped down a hill," he smiled at her.

Chloe's smile grew bigger at the thought of them making up a lie to protect her, or themselves; whatever. Chloe looked back at Dean who was sneaking a look through her file on the clipboard hanging on the bed. He laid it back down when he noticed her staring at him.

"What,"

"Dean, why don't you trust me? I have been nothing but patient with you, but I get the feeling that you don't want to trust me. Why?"

"Why do you asks so much questions?"

"Dean please, I just want to know."

Dean stared at Chloe for a while until the nurse walked back in. She was holding a cup with pills and a cup of water in each hands as she walked toward Chloe.

"Here you go. You guys worked out your little problem," she asked looking at the two.

Chloe looked to Dean who was now looking at the floor. He scratched the back of his head and sigh. "Where's Sam with those coffees," he said looking at the door. "I better go and see what's keeping him."

Dean walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes for a second before heading down to the lobby. When he got there, Sam was walking toward him.

"Dude what was taking you so long?"

"Sorry but it was this big rush coming in and I kind of spilled it. As you can see, some spilled on me," Sam spread his arms out to show the spill coffee stain. Lowering his arms, he looked back at Dean. "How's Chloe, is she awake?"

"Yeah and as her usual self."

"Did the doctor say anything about her getting out?"

"No, he hadn't showed up yet, but I'm sure she's fine."

As if on cue a doctor walked up to them. He looked down at his clipboard as he talked.

"Mr. Lawerence," the doctor said looking up from his clipboard. "Ms. Martin is going to be fine. I think it's safe if we keep her here with us for tonight because of her loss of consciousness when she hit the tree. As for her shoulder, we popped it back in and all she needs for that are some pain killers and that's it. So no need to worry, your girlfriend is okay."

Sam and Dean nod in understanding.

"Okay well if there's any questions you have just call me or the nurse and we'll be happy to answer them for you."

"Yeah I have a question," Dean said. "Is there anything in her report that mention amnes..."

Sam elbowed Dean in the side and Dean groan at the pain. The doctor just stared at them and noded his head.

"Thank you doctor," Sam quickly said. The doctor left and Sam gave Dean a "what was you doing" kind of look.

"What, I was just messing with him."

"Well don't," Sam said walking away.

"Come on Sammy."

"So I have to stay here in the hospital," Chloe asked Sam, who was in front of her.

"It's what the doctor ordered," Dean said from across the room sitting in a chair. He was looking through a magazine at the time.

"It's just for the night. Tomorrow we'll come and pick you up and bring you back to the motel."

"I guess I can stay over night," Chloe rolled her eyes. Sam smiled at her and shook his head. "What are you guys going to do about the fear demon. It has eleven now, at least what we know of, and the month is almost over with in two more days. If it's going to strike again, those days would be it."

"I guess we keep looking then," Dean said getting up from his chair. "We were caught off guard this time but the next time we won't."

"Yeah but you saw this thing, it was human at the beginning and then demon the next. How are we suppose to find this thing if it can change into people?"

"Just leave it to us. We know what we're doing."

"I know but..."

"Chloe, you should get your rest. We'll see you tomorrow okay," Sam said, interrupting their conversation.

Chloe nodded and smiled. A sad expression formed on her face. Sam and Dean walked to the door after waving goodbye to Chloe and headed out. It was a silent walk to the car until they were in it.

"You know she's right you know," Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah what else is new," Dean said as he start up the car and pulled out the lot.

Chloe was laying in her bed looking around. You always manage to put yourself in the hospital don't you Chloe, she thought to herself. They probably think you're some kind of show off now. "Why did I have to say I can handle myself," Chloe said to herself. You can... just not around cute guys, her thoughts answered for herself. Chloe couldn't do nothing but laugh at herself. "They are cute, but they are so..." Her thoughts interrupted her with the picture of them when they were younger. Then of them now. Think of what they been through Chloe, she thought. They lost their mom at a young age and had to cope with their dad and people who looked at them strangely. People who think that their father was the one who killed their mom, and thought that their father was going to turn them crazy with him. They are so young to have this weight on them. To save people from evil and look for their mom's killer. It makes you wonder did they ever had a chance of normality. Well, Sam had but what about Dean? He devoted his life to hunting the unusual, looking up to his father, and protecting his brother. You can't but understand why he can't trust people as easily like his brother. I hope I can change that, or at least he'll find a way to accept me. Chloe felt her eyes dripping close and pushed her thoughts aside so she could sleep. She could think about them tomorrow but right now she needed sleep.

* * *

AN: So what do you think, please review.


	25. Thoughts and Plans

AN: Here is another chapter for you. Also, to let you know I have two to three more chapters to go before I'm finish with it. Hate to say it but I just thought you want to know. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 23: Thoughts and Plans

Sam's ears were alert when he realized he wasn't asleep. Though his eyes were still closed, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his body. At this moment his body was at peace. The first night from any other night, Sam slept through it. Even though they spent the rest of the night in the woods, looking for the demon. No dream to haunt him awake early in the morning nor the feel of waking up with cold sweat and agonizing headaches. He was at peace this time and he didn't want to get up. Until a clicking noise stir interrupted his peace. Clicking sounds, there was only one thing he knew that could make that noise. Angerly opening his eyes, he turned to see Dean carefully cleaning and loading his gun while examining them. Looking up from his work, Dean smiled and brought his attention back to his gun. Sam groan as he sat up from the bed and rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Dean do you have to do that while I'm sleeping?"

"Oh, you was sleeping, I haven't really notice," Dean smiled and blew into the barrel of the gun. "Beside it's ten thirty in the morning. There was nothing on tv and I got bored. So I showered, cleaned and loaded three guns, and now I'm on the fourth one."

"What time did you get up?"

"What time do you think? I'm so use of you waking me up at five o'clock in the morning to tell me about your freaky dreams, that I woke up at five o'clock in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Hey, if you wanted to sleep like sleeping beauty, then sleep away. Lord knows you need it."

"Dean man, why didn't you wake me up? You know we have to go and get Chloe from the hospital and get a head start in finding this demon before it take its last victim and then vanish without a trace," Sam said getting some clothes and headed toward the bathroom."

"Well, thanks Dean for letting me sleep late, you know I really appreciate it. You welcome Sam," Dean mimickly said under his breath. He stood up and followed Sam to the bathroom. "Honestly Sam, do we have to bring Chloe along. You saw what happened, she'll only slow us down."

"That wasn't her fault. And anyway, she's not coming with us this time. She's smart, I don't think she's willing to do anymore damage to her body."

"That's good."

"Yeah great, now could you move from the door so I can take my shower."

Dean backed up from the door with his hands up in defense and sat back on the bed. He went back to cleaning his gun until Sam started his shower. He placed the gun down when he heard the shower cut on. Dean mind begin to wonder. Why didn't I wake you Sam, good question. The only answer that I could give you is for the first time in a long time you slept like a baby. Of course, I was worried. You always wake me...or sometimes wake me up from your nightmares. When you didn't, I brushed it off. Sometimes your nightmares let you sleep a little later. So I waited. Then the hour came and went and I got scared. I would of woke you up but I stopped myself. Looking over you got me thinking. Maybe it's a good sign that you was sleeping that long. Meaning a change is coming or your dream had finally stopped. But then again, it seem strange without the contant nightmares. It's kind of scary once you think about it. Sam's nightmares seem...normal. Not having them made things weird in a way. Then again if Sam's not worried about it, why should I. Right. I should be worrying about this demon and Chloe. _That wasn't her fault_. Sam's words echo in Dean's head. Like hell it wasn't her fault. If she stayed like we told her, she wouldn't be hurt right now. Sam is right, she is stubborn. Like you, his thought said. Dean scoffed at the thought of that. Admit it Dean, she gets to you and you know it. Dean again scoffed at his thought. You have to admire that about a woman. This time Dean didn't push this thought away. Chloe's a woman who you can't stand but yet a woman who you can grow to like. All you have to do is trust her. Maybe even get to know her a little better. Dean begin to ponder over his thoughts until he heard the shower stopped. With one last blink, he gathered his guns and put them up with the rest of his hunting things. He turned on the tv and flipped the channels around until Sam came out of the bathroom. Finally stopping it on some cartoons, Sam walked out of the bathroom, drying his still damped hair.

"Anything good on," he asked.

"No. Just the same old boring things," but laughed when something funny happened on the show he was watching.

Sam went back into the bathroom to fully dry his hair, so it wouldn't be to damp when they leave. Knowing what the weather was going to be like, he wasn't taking any chances. Once he was done, he walked back into the room to put on his jacket.

"Are you ready?"

Dean was laying down in the bed and watching tv when Sam came back from the bathroom. He looked up from the tv and at his brother.

"Yeah I guess so," he said getting up from the bed.

Chloe was dressed and ready to go in her room. This morning the nurse had came in and helped her removed the splint and replace the gauzes on her head with some fresh ones. Her head and arm no longer hurt due to the pain killers they gave her this morning. Though her right arm was still a little sore. Now she's waiting on the brothers to come and pick her up. I wonder did they went back into the woods last night, she thought to herself. I want to be there when they do whatever they have to do to get rid of it. But I doubt they'll let me come since I'm in bad shape. Then again, I could sneak in their car again without them knowing. But I doubt they'll fall for that again. I have to think of something if they decide on not letting me go.

"Maybe you should stay behind," Chloe said out loud. "Yeah that would be best."

"What would be best," Sam asked while walking in, along with Dean.

When Chloe saw Dean, her mind went back to there conversation last night. By the look on his face, he did too. Dean turn his head out the door, to keep from looking at her. Chloe caught the hint and looked away.

"Chloe"

"Yeah."

"What was you saying earlier?"

"Nothing."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

After one last check up by the nurse and a prescription from the doctor, they left to go to the car. It was a silent walk to the car but Sam knew something was up with the two. He tried to figure it out while in the car but with Dean's loud music it was kind of hard.

"Hey guys," Chloe finally said. "Could we stop by the cafe? I kind of skipped out on breakfest and I am dying for a cup of coffee right about now."

"Sure, we were heading there ourselves, since we didn't eat anything either," Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said.

They made there way to the cafe without a word spoken. Sam knew for sure that something was up. They grabbed a booth in the back and looked over the menu.

"How's my three favorite customers," Bob said looking at the three. "Besides the obvious," he said pointing to Chloe's head.

"Good Bob and you," asked Chloe.

"Oh, I been good. My old dried bones aren't like they use to be these days but I'll manage. The usual."

"Yes, the usual thank you."

"What about you boys? I have warm sandwiches in the back being baked, you can have some if you want?"

"Yeah Bob that would be great," Sam said. Bob left to get their orders and again the silence came.

"Alright, I don't know what's up with you two but..." Dean cut Sam off with his hand raised.

"Sam, could I speak with Chloe...alone?"

Sam looked from Dean to Chloe, "Ah sure. I'll just be in another booth." He scudded out of the booth and to another one instantly, leaving the two the talk.

"I was wondering how long we could keep up the silent treatment," Chloe smiled. "Listen, if this is about last night then..."

"It's going to take time for me to trust you, alright."

"Oookay."

"I mean you couldn't just except it'll be a simple hand shake and spilling the beans kind of thing did you. Our lives and what we are doing is dangerous."

"I know, I kind of got first hands-on experience remember," Chloe said pointing at her damaged head.

"You'll live."

"Geez, thanks for caring,' Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I do... I mean, I will admit that I don't want to see...we save people all the time, you're one of them and we don't want to see nothing happen to you that's all." Chloe was smiling at Dean's attempt to show her that he cares.

Bob came over to the table and put down the tray in his hands on the table. After passing out Chloe's english muffin, the boys sandwiches, he left. At this point, Sam took it as a sign to come back to his regular seat with his brother and Chloe.

"You guys through with your little chat," he said sitting down.

"Yeah," Dean said letting out a small sigh. "Let's eat."

"So what are you guys going to do with the demon," asked Chloe taking a sip from her coffee. " One more day it gets to feed and then it's gone."

"That is why once we drop you off to the motel, we're going to go back in the woods again and search. Taken that this demon have feed off of the four people two nights ago, it probably needed time to digest. Figure going in early and search through out the night would give us a chance to save its next victim," Dean said.

"I guess that would make sense." Sam was about to say something but Chloe cut him off. "And I know what you're thinking. It'll be best if I stay at the motel. My thoughts exactly. I don't think I could deal with another hit like that."

Sam just smiled at her before taking a bit out of his sandwich. The rest of the time was silent because of their consentraction on the food. Once done, they left and head for the motel where Sam and Dean prepare to search for the demon.

* * *

AN: Awhile back I told you guys that I was going to write a sequel to this story, sorry to say this but I'm not. At least not any time soon. I got another story in mind. It's not going to be a superville story but just a supernatural story. Don't worry, at the end of this story I'm going to give you a preview or summary of what its about. Anyway, review and let me know what you think, please. 


	26. Less Conversation, More Action

Sorry for the delay but my computer is acting funny right now. I only had a little time to put chapter 24 up. It's a little short but I hope you like it. I will try to keep updating on it as soon as possible so I won't leave you guys hanging. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 24: A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action

Chloe watched from her room's window as the brothers got into their car to leave. Once they were out of view, she left the window and laid on the bed. The pain in her head and arm had subsided thanks to the pain-killers she took a hour ago. Closing her eyes, she thought back on the days she spent searching for the Winchesters and finally finding them. Her conversations with the boys and the times she spent with them. Even though those times with them were with arguements and a one way trip to the hospital, she had to admit, it was worth it. Worth it that there are people out in the world that believe in the things she believe in and worth being with them. "This search was totally worth it," Chloe said to herself. Suddenly her phone rings and she was cut off out of her thoughts. She reached over to the night stand for her cell phone and answered it, "Hello." Her eyes grew big as she sat up in her bed, surprise to hear from the person on the other end. "Missouri," she said.

"You packed everything," asked Sam standing behind Dean.

"Yes mommy I packed everything," Dean said checking his pistol in his hand. Sam hit his brother on the shoulder after shaking his head at his brother reply. They were once again in the woods by the Parker's house getting ready to hunt for the fear demon. They gathered their things and entered the woods.

"So, what were you and Chloe talking about in the cafe earlier," Sam asked out of the blue. Dean left his attention from their surrounding to look at Sam. Sam had a small smirk on his face to show that he was interested in what Dean answer was going to be.

"Nothing," Dean quickly replied.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me in order for you to have a private conversation with her."

"It was nothing alright. Now drop the subject."

They went silent for awhile until Sam broke it.

"You know what I think?"

"If what you're thinking is about the fear demon, then I'm all ears, but if it's about what I think it's about, then you can forget it. I don't want to know what's going on in that sick mind of yours."

"I think,' Sam started ignoring his brother statement. " you and Chloe are the same. Your ambition, your dedication, your "stubborness," Sam said a little bit louder.

"Get to the point, Sam."

"You like her more then you think."

"I hardly even know her?"

"That never stopped you before."

Dean stopped in his tracks to think. He had a smile on his face before answering, "Yea, you're right." He shook the thoughts of varies women out of his head as he started to walk again.

"The point that I'm making here is that you should give her a chance. Listen to what she have to say for once before judging her. She's not Cassie."

Dean stopped in his track again to look at Sam with confused eyes. "What does Cassie have to do with this?"

"More then you think. Cassie may have been your first love, Dean, but she doesn't have to be the only one. It's not that you don't trust Chloe, it's that you don't want to get close."

"Sam what are..." Dean was interrupted by Sam holding up his hand.

"Just give her a chance. She can probably understand more than anyone about what we go through."

This time Sam start back walking and left Dean with his thoughts. Once reviving from them, he hurried up to catch up with Sam and back to the reason they were here in the first place.

They were still in the woods looking for the fear demon with time running out. It's five o'clock now and the sun was beginning to go down. They stopped in a nearby clearing in the woods to catch a breather.

"This is getting cold and it's getting dark. We're running out of time, Dean."

"I know," Dean said squating down to unzip the bag he'd been carrying the whole time.

"How are we to know if it's even here or taking his victims here. We didn't find it last time nor did we fiind it's hid out for that matter."

"We don't," Dean said handing Sam the shot gun and himself, a pistol. " That is what we're going to find out," he said as he stood.

Sam looked at his brother to read him "What are you planning?" Dean looked at his brother and then looked around. With a long exhale he answered.

"Hate to say it but I think it's best that we split up," returning his glance to Sam.

"What...Dean are you crazy? Splitting up is the last thing we should be doing right now."

"Well Sam, with us splitting up we can cover more ground that way. I hate the idea myself but we really don't have much of a choice right now. One more person and this thing is gone."

"I know Dean but this demoon can change, into humans matter of fact. It got the jump on us last time what if it does it again? We can't take the risk."

There was silent for awhile before Dean went on.

"Okay we know this demon at least attack at night, right?"

"Dean..."

"Right," he yell a little.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I figure we split up now, take the time we have left before it gets dark. We meet back here and continue the search together. What harm will that do?"

"Much, Dean. Man, I don't know about this."

"Do you have another plan then, because if you don't then tough. We don't have time and if splitting up is our best option right now, then we should do it."

Sam was bitting his bottom lips now. He can feel that this plan is a bad idea and yet, he knows that Dean is right. Cutting his eyes, he faced his brother.

"Alright we split up, but before it gets dark we meet back here."

"Okay, you take that way and I go this way," Dean said already moving toward the direction he pointed.

"Before it gets dark Dean..."

"Yeah I know," Dean yelled from a distance.

Sam watched as his brother disappeared into the woods before turning around and running in the opposite direction.

"How did you get my numb... wait don't answer that," Chloe said more to herself then to Missouri.

"Hush child and listen. You have to go to the boys, they are in grave danger." Chloe stood up from the bed this time.

"What?"

"Remember what I told you when you were in Kansas, you are the one who can save them right now."

"But it have been hours since they left, how am I suppose the find them? They could be deep in the woods by now," Chloe said grabbing her jacket and heading outside to her car.

"You will, now hurry."

"Okay," Chloe said ending her connection with Missouri.

"I'm coming guys", she said stepping into her car. _I hope they are okay? Please let them be okay_, her thoughts questioned as she pulled out of the motel's lot and onto the open road towards the woods.


	27. We Meet Face to Face

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update but here you go. I will try to update somemore. I would like to say thank you for the reviews, I never recieved so many reviews before, Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25: We Meet Face to Face

Chloe finally made it to the woods, before it got dark. When she saw the impala parked a few yards away from the Parker's house she parked next to it. She stepped out of her car and moved with haste toward the back. Opening her trunk, she pulled out a flashlight. She smiled when she cut it on and off to make sure it was working. Closing the trunk, she went to the black impala's trunk.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to need somethings from your trunk," Chloe said picking the lock of the trunk. When she finally unlock it, she obversed the content of what it held. "Wow," Chloe said examining the items inside. It was dark last time when the brothers opened the trunk. She couldn't see what was all inside because it was dark and plus the boys were blocking her point of view. With one last look in the truck, she grabbed a shot gun and a machete. Looking over the machete again, she held it tight in her hand and closed the trunk. "I think I'm going to need this...I hope." With a click of the flashlight to turn it on, she headed out into the woods.

It has been half an hour now and Sam been walking, jogging, and running in the woods searching for the demon. And still nothing. He stopped a little to take a breather and a drink of water. He looked up at the sky and can see that the sky was almost dark. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was only five o'clock. He let out a deep sigh and started walking. "This is crazy," Sam said to himself. "Dean, you better be there when I do or..." He was interrupted by a snap of a branch. He swirl around to look behind him and there was nothing. Remembering the deer Dean and him encounter before, he breathe a relief, but also remembering the demon, he held up his gun. Carefully he scan the area again and again until he was satisfied that there was nothing there. "Get a grip Sam," he said rubbing his temple. He looked down at his watch again and only ten minutes had passed. Looking around one more time, he held back to the clearing where they were suppose to meet.

Dean was checking his watch and the sky. It was dark now and still no sign of the demon. "Come on you bastard, show yourself," he said looking around. He now held a flashlight in one hand and his pistol in the other as he walked further ahead. _Before it get dark Dean_. Sam voice ran through his head. He ignore it and kept on going. Again, his brother's words came to his head. "Damn it Sam," he said stopping. He looked behind him and in front of him, deciding on which way he was going to go. "Safety in numbers, protect your brother, blah blah blah," Dean said remembering his father words while heading back to the clearing. He knew they were both right even though he really want this demon dead so much right now. He heard a branch snapped and stopped instinctly. He turned around and pointed his gun. There was nothing around him and he swore under his breath. He looked around one more time and started walking again. His thought went to his brother and his foot steps quickened. "I'm coming Sammy."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Chloe said shining the flashlight in front of her.

Twenty minutes have passed and still no sound of the Winchesters. Darkness was everywhere and the flashlight wasn't doing anything to help her._ How do I know if they didn't just turned around and left or if they went another way_, Chloe thought to herself. "They wouldn't leave another soon to be victim into the demon's hands that's why. Plus, they wouldn't leave me out here once they find my car. Boy are they going to be mad," she said smiling at the thought. She kept on walking until she walked into a clearing. It was almost a welcome opening for the demon to get to you. The moon light shined upon it like the center of a bullseye. She walked up to the spot and looked around. She heard some ruffling of bushes and squatted down a little. No breeze was out so there was no assuming that it was the wind. She looked around some more and again ruffling of bushes. "Oh no," Chloe said when she saw a figure in the dark. She ran to the nearest tree and held up the shot gun. The figure moved pass the bushes and into the clearing. It moved slowly as it got to the spot in the middle. Narrowing her eyes to fully see who the figure was, she didn't notice someone was behind her.

"What are you doing here," the voice said behind her. Chloe jump from behind the tree and into the clearing. She pointed the gun behind her but dropped it when she noticed it was Dean.

"Dean, you scared me."

"I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"I...," Chloe was soon interrupted by someone walking behind her. She turned around and saw Sam looking at her with concern.

"What are you doing here Chloe? You shouldn't be here," he said.

"I...it's a long story."

"Well give us the short version," Dean said checking his pistol.

"Okay well, I was in my room when I recieved a phone call from," she laughed a little. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I recieved a phone call from a psychic. Her name is Missouri and she..."

"Missouri," both Sam and Dean said in unison.

Chloe looked shock. "I presume you heard of her," she asked looking at the two Winchesters.

"You have no idea," Dean said looking at his brother, who got the messenge his brother was sending him.

"What did she want? I mean she's not the type of person who just would call out of the blue without a reason," Sam asked.

"Yeah and it's a good reason or else I wouldn't be out here...," Chloe was interrupted again by Dean shushing her.

He pointed his flashlight in the direction of where he heard some noise and began to walk toward it. Sam and Chloe was right behind him. They were all line along each other behind some bushes when they spotted a dark figure in the woods. It was dragging something behind it. Dean carefully put down the bag he was carrying and pulled out some bullets. The same bullets he was going to use on the demon the first time. The same bullets that were filled with holy water. He threw some to Sam and started replacing the ones inside his gun with the new bullets. Chloe looked from one winchesters to the other and pulled out the gun she was holding. Dean snatched the gun away from her and rolled his eyes.

"You stay here," he whispered.

"What," she said. "How are you to know if that's the demon and not someone dragging a bag of logs?"

"Only one way to find out," he said slowly standing up. Sam was following his brother steps.

Dean was going in front of the figure while Sam took position behind it. When Dean knew Sam was in position, he jumped out in front of the figure and pointed his gun up to the figure.

"Hey, what you got there," Dean asked.

The figure stopped what he was doing and stood straighter. The dark still consume everything so there was no way in seeing the figure. He was shaped like a man in the dark, wearing a coat with a hood. Dean shine his light up toward the figure face but the hood shadowed his face.

"It's not safe to be walking in these woods at night," Dean went on. Still no reply from the man. Getting annoyed, Dean cocked his gun and moved closer. So did Sam. The man held out his hand to stopped them and they did. Chloe was looking from behind the bushes as they all stood there. She wasn't liking it one bit. She chewed on her bottom lip to calm her nerve as she tried to figure out what to do. The man dropped whatever he was carrying and turned so he was facing Chloe. Chloe sunk in some air as the man was facing her. Stunned and confused, Sam and Dean watched as the man lifted his hands up to his hood and pulled it down. Their grip on their guns tighten once the hood dropped to the man shoulders. Chloe was standing up with confusion and shock written on her face. Dean and Sam saw her and Dean lifted his flashlight towards the man's face and frozed.

"Bob," Sam said, almost as a whisper.

Bob smiled at them before his eyes turned red.

"In the flesh," he sneered.

Within seconds he was in front of Chloe and was holding her up by the arms. Chloe was stuggling to get free but the pain in her right arm wasn't helping her. Dean fired his pistol at Bob's leg and he yell in agony. Letting go of Chloe he turned to face Dean. Dean was about to fire again but Bob was already in front of him and swipping the gun away from him. He grabbed Dean by the throat and threw him in a tree, causing Dean to hit his back against it and sliding down. Sam took this time to fire his gun but missed. Bob dodged his fire and ran toward him. Tackling him down to the ground. Bob had his hands around Sam's neck and squeezing just a little. He leaned over a little so he was only a inch away from him and smile. He sniffed Sam and his smile grew bigger. "Your fear is your weakness," Bob said. Sam was struggling to get free but Bob's grip grew tighter. A few feet away, Chloe was getting up and saw Bob on top of Sam. She looked around her for any weapons and saw a big log instead. Desperate, she grabbed the log and launch toward Bob. Bob saw her coming and blocked her attempt to hit him. With one hand still around Sam's neck, he grabbed Chloe's wrist and threw her across the bushes. Dean was still down against the tree with the wind knocked out of him. He struggled to his feet when he heard Chloe scream and his brother grasping for air. "Sam," he yelled seeing his brother laying limp on the ground. "Sam," he yelled even louder, running to his brother. He checked his pulse and there indeed was one. He looked around and didn't see Chloe or Bob around. "Chloe," he yelled. "Chl...," he was stopped by someone hitting him acrossed his head. Spots was the last thing he saw before total darkness. Bob was standing over the two Winchesters with a smile on his face. He grabbed each boys by the ankle and dragged them.

Chloe stood up holding her right arm and looking around. No one was in sight.

"Sam...Dean." There was no answer. She ran back to where she last saw them and again called out for them. No answer. She looked around again and only found the bag Dean was carrying and the weapons they were holding. Picking them up, she put the guns and machete inside the bag, she grabbed the flashlight and begin to search for Sam and Dean.

* * *

AN: Now that I wrote this chapter, I think I have three more chapters to go from this. I don't know, it might change later on. Anyway, red and review please.


	28. Getting To Know You

AN: Okay I know for sure how many chapters I have left. I have four more chapter to go after this. So I'm just preparing you. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 26: Getting To Know You

_Sam was down, laying on the ground when Dean managed to get up from his impact with the tree. Dean called out to him and he didn't responsed. Dean was now kneeling next to Sam holding him in his arm. He carefully checked his pulse and there wasn't one. He jerked his hands away from Sam and Sam fell limp on the ground again. "S..Sam," Dean studdered. Not believing his brother is dead he placed his ear to his brother heart. No beat, no breathing, nothing. Dean's eyes begin to sting when he begin compression. "Sam come on buddy, wake up for me," he said and then breathed the breath into Sam. "Sam, Sammy come on, please. I need you to breathe do something please." Dean completed five compression and still Sam wasn't showing any signs of life._

_"Sam come on," he grabbed on to Sam shirt. "Come on, Sam. I need you here buddy, I need you...I need you." Dean lowered his head on to Sam stomach and begiin to sob. "I need you to wake up." Dean kept crying on his dead brother until he heard a noise coming from the woods. He looked up and it was his dad. "Dad."_

_"What was you doing boy," he said furiously._

_"Dad, I..."_

_"I gave you one simple order and you screwed it up. I told you to protect him and you get him killed."_

_"No dad, it wasn't my fault I...the demon..."_

_"One thing DEAN," John screamed the last part._

_"I'm sorry dad," Dean said looking down at his brother. "I should of tried harder. I let you down...I let Sammy down."_

_"You're no son of mine. For all I know I have no sons."_

_"Dad please, I..." Dean stopped himself when he saw his dad pulling out a knife. He slowly got up from the ground and stared anxiously at the knife. "Dad..."_

_"I have no sons," he said moving closer. "Dean you killed your brother and now you must pay for your mistake boy. You must die."_

_Dean was backing up from his father until he was stopped by a tree. He knew he could fight but his father. Maybe he deserved to die? Maybe I should let my dad kill me for getting my brother killed. Dean fell to his knees and waited patiently for his dad to get it over with._

_"You killed your brother, Dean you let your weakness get the best of you. You should have left Sam back at school but no you dragged him along."_

_"I didn't want...I didn't want to be alone," Dean said almost in a whisper._

_"What?"_

_"After you left, I didn't know what to do. So I went to Sam in hopes that maybe we could find you and..."_

_"Are you saying that you didn't like being alone," he laughed. "Fear in a weakness Dean and I devour weakness."_

_Dean looked up at his dad with confusion written on his face. "W..What." John smiled and raised the knife up to stab Dean but Dean stood up and tackled his dad to the ground. He begin to punch and yell at him. "Your not my dad. You son of a bitch." John went limp after Dean's last punch. He was exhausted and he laid down on the ground. Suddenly John stood up and launched at Dean with the knife. Dean struggled to keep the knife away from him but John just pushed down even further._

_"Nooo," Dean yelled. "Nooo..."_

"Nooo," Dean was mumbling in his sleep.

"What are you doing to him," Sam asked angerly to Bob, who had his eyes closed.

Sam and Dean was tied down to two chairs, both had their backs to each other. They were in a cabin and only a fire in the fireplace was the only light in the cabin. Dean went silent and Bob open up his eyes. He smiled at the worried Sam, who now was trying to see if his brother was okay.

"Your brother is a fighter, but a weak one when it comes to his own fears," he said eyeing Dean. Sam shuffled in the chair to get lose.

"What do you want with us anyway, you already have eleven people now, probably twelve. Why go through all this trouble to kidnap us?"

Bob smiled at Sam and walked over to a trash bag holding something in it. He squat down next to it and broke a hole in it. "You mean this tweleth person," Bob said sitting up a mannequin. "Meet George, Sam," he laughed. Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't have twelve yet nor do I have my number eleven either."

Sam frowned, "But we counted, you took eleven people already. We saw you ..."

"You saw what I wanted you to see. Of coarse eleven people were taken but one of them was a familiar."

"A familiar?"

"My victims. After I take their souls, I can take their forms. You see, souls aren't just the essences of human life it is their everything, their structure, their energy. Take that away and they are nothing but shrivel up prunes. Taking their souls, I could take their form, known familiar to the outside world. I can change into anyone I want."

"What about Bob, what is he to you? You use his form a lot, why?"

"He is my skin, my first and my ticket into the free world. People trust the old types. They assume he's harmless."

Dean started to stir behind Sam. Sam again tried to look back to see if Dean was okay but still couldn't see him.

"Dean," Sam said with his head turned to the side.

"Sam,' Dean said shaking his head.

"Nice to see you awake boy," Bob said moving away from the mannequin.

Dean looked up at Bob at what he said. "You sick bastard," Dean said glaring at Bob. Bob just laughed. Dean looked around and his head started to hurt once he moved it. He closed his eyes at the pain. He felt movement behind him and opened them "Sam, Sam is that you?"

"Yeah, Dean it's me."

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"No Dean, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good."

"No, I wouldn't hurt Sam, Dean," he said walking up to Dean. "We were just having a little conversation. About what I am and why you're here." Dean frowned.

"Dean he only have ten people. He brought us here so he can finish his deed with us," Sam said behind him. Dean returned his glance from Sam to Bob. He was standing in front of him smiling.

"Why us? You could have anyone you want but you choose us, why," Dean asked.

"Because I love the taste they give me when I take their fear. So sweet, so powerful, so short. But with you, Sam and Dean, it's different. Your fear is powerful. You don't know how powerful it is with you two. You tried to push it away or aside to hid it but you can't. It's always there, deep inside. You don't know how long it's been to find such fear."

"Like Micheal Welch. The one who got away. He fought back didn't he. He..."

"He was lucky."

"He faced his fear that's what," Sam said with his back turned from them. "What make you think we can't do the same."

"Because you are different that's why. And we both...well we all know that you still have some fears you haven't faced yet. Those of yourselves, your brother, and your father. Sam here," he pointed with his chin. "Has fear that is powerful beyond belief. Mostly due to his new powers. " He walked over to Sam until he was in front of him. Dean squirm in his chair. "You see, Sam fears is of his power then it is of his family. Don't get me wrong, he care for you guys but his power overpower every fear he ever have."

"Screw you," Sam said trying to twist out of the ropes.

"Your brother here have issues," Bob said moving back in front of Dean. " I could easy draw out his fears even though he try to hid it behind his brave man exterior," he said looking over Dean. Dean flinched at the man looking him over. "Your weakness is so obvious to spot with people like you. One look at you and BAM, I know instantly what it is. One of them is your family, like Sammy boy here and the other is every men weakness, women. I even attempt to use your weakness against you, but I didn't want you then."

"What," Dean said looking at Bob with questioning eyes.

Bob stood back from Dean and his eyes glow red. Within second he was changed in a woman. Not just any woman but the woman from the bar. The bar where Dean went to after Sam and him argued. "I could have had you then, but you was too distracted. But you couldn't stop a girl from trying."

Dean looked her over with dismay and swallowed hard. She moved up close to him and lean in close until she only inches away from him. "What do you say Dean, want to give it a try." She took this time to lean in further and kissed Dean. Dean struggled to get free but she grip her hands around his head to keep him from pulling away. Sam tried to see what was going but couldn't. All he know that it wasn't good due to Dean thrashing. "Dean, Dean."

The woman broke the kiss apart but Dean was still moving violently. She was taking his soul.


	29. Take His Take Yours

AN: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but my computer, you know. Anyway, here is another chapter I think you guys would like. Read and review please.

* * *

Chapter 27: Take His Take Yours

Chloe was walking forever into the dark searching again for the Winchesters. Not to search for answers but to search for them to save them. The dark really wasn't helping her in the department nor was her flashlight giving her much help. She was a investigative reporter for crying out loud. Her sources for finding people was of the internet, people sources, and her basic computer skills. Not with a bag that weighs almost a ton, tracking people in the woods. No this is different but with similiarities. The point in finding what your looking for is what is the same. Like her and the Winchesters, they search for their big leads. And Chloe is planning on doing that. Like before she was going to search for the Winchesters and rescue them. If she can do that.

Chloe stopped for a minute to catch her breath. It's been two hours now and those hours seem longer. Especially if what you are trying to find is in danger of having their souls rip right out of them. With one last respiration, she was on the move again._ Please let them be okay...and alive_, Chloe thought to herself. She don't want to lose them now. There still some things she haven't figure out yet about them. Where do they go after a hunt, how many evil do they encounter, what's their favorite food, what's their favorite color, anything else, she just want to know more about them. And she can't know if they're dead. No, that is why she's going to find them...alive._ But what of this monster, this demon? How are you going to save them from this demon_? Chloe rambled her brain for that answer. She face many things before to know what she could do. Even took a couple of self defense class to prove it. _But these aren't your typical meteor freaks_. _Then that is why I have this_, she answered herself with a swing at the bag she was carrying. "If they could do, so can I."

Chloe stopped when she notice something on the ground. She bent down close enough to get a better look at it. They were drag marks. She look behind her and sure enough there were some behind her. And in front of her when she shined the light further in front. Swing the bag over her shoulders and on the ground, she pulled out a shotgun. Checking the barrel, there were two bullets inside. She was about to zip up the bag when she noticed the pistol. She put the shotgun up and wiggled it around in her hand to get a feel of it. It was kind of light, smaller compared to the other guns in the bag, and easy to manuver in her hand. Checking the magazine of the pistol, there indeed were bullets in there. She click it and pulled it back so that a bullet was in the chamber and zipped up the bag. Then she made sure the gun wasn't on safety lock before putting the bag back around her shoulders. "This time I won't make the same mistake again," Chloe said holding the gun up in front of her as she followed the drag marks.

Sam could feel his brother slowly succumbing to the demon. He hate to think the negatives but his brother was dying and this time he couldn't do anything to help him. He too was tied down to a chair and probably he would be next in having his soul suck right out of him. He could hear his brother choking sound coming from his throat, the sound of some kind of air, his soul, being pulled right out of him and there was nothing he could do. Tears begin to sting his eyes when he felt his brother not moving. He wanted to look behind him to see if his brother was somehow still alive but his fear of seeing his brother had got the best of him and so he kept his face still. He heard someone coughing and knew it was the demon choking on his brother soul.

"You bastard, you're going to pay for this I swear," Sam yelled as tears felled from his eyes.

He could hear foot steps slowly coming around towards him after his yell of pain. The foot steps stopped in front of him and Sam looked up to see a smiling woman staring at him. She move in closer until she was close to his ears to whisper something, "He was good," she said backing away once Sam tried to twist free from his bonding. She laughed at him. "Sam give it a rest, you should be happy that he is gone. He would have gotten you killed anyway. At least that's what he feared he would of done."

Sam stopped his attempt to break free and looked back up at the woman. "What," he asked.

"Dean feared that he would get you killed. That's why he protects you all the time. He would die to save you Sam. It's kind of sad once you think about it though. If you would have gotten killed, he was scared that his father would disown him or consider him a failure. Failed at his job in protecting you, therefor believing that life isn't worth it anymore. Well, that is what I had him to think before he tried to kill me." Sam was looking more confuse then ever. "Is it so hard to believe that your brother would kill himself because of you Sam. You should know better then anyone what your brother would do in protecting his own flesh and blood," she laughed. "But then again another one of his fears is you." Sam looked the woman in the eyes again. "Besides his loyality to dear old daddy-dearest and himself is protecting you, he also fear you. Fear in what you could do with those powers of yours," she said looking him over.

"Your lying. Dean would have..."

"What... would have told you? Would he Sam? Would he have told his own brother that he was scared of what you can do or yet what you could do to him?"

"Shut up."

"Come on Sam, you were thinking right along with him when you figure out what you could do," she said moving away from him. "That is why you fear your own abilities."

Sam heard something fall to the floor and knew it had to be his brother. He again tried to look behind him but he couldn't. "So what you're going to kill me now. You know my fear you might as well get it over with."

"Oh don't worry, I will, but right after I get rid of your brother's body. Add him with my other collection," she said smiling while dragging Dean's body to another room. Sam was struggling with the ropes to get free. Hoping that once she cut his brother out of his binds that he could get free himself. But it was useless. He stopped when he heard her foot steps coming back in the room. She walked back in front of him and tilted his head up to look up at her.

"Don't be so sad Sam, you should be happy that Dean was first. You now know that there's nothing to it," she said leaning in close. Sam pulled his head away from her and looked away. "What you don't like me Sam? Well maybe you'll like it much better if it was someone you knew. Like your brother for instances." She backed up a little and her her eyes glew red. In an instances she was Dean. Dean smiled down at his brother as his red eyes changed to the hazal-green color. Sam looked petrified. Dean squatted down until he was eye level with Sam and put his hand behind Sam's neck. "Don't worry little brother, it'll be okay." Dean moved closer to Sam until their nose was inches apart. Dean opened his mouth and took in some breath. Sam felt like he was choking but when he looked down he could see some kind of white mist coming out of his mouth. He was having his soul sucked right out of him by a demon disguised as his brother.


	30. The Rescue

AN: I hate that that episode was played, but I love it anyway. If you seen the episode, "Something Wicked" you'll understand. Well, once you read this then you'll understand what I mean. Also to answer some of the questions, yes I did get the idea of the fear demon from Charmed. I watched a look of runs and unrun shows to get my ideas for a story. I change the demon around though. To answer Scary-Girly's question, my intentions weren't to have Clark in the story. I'm sorry about that but I will havehim in the story, just for a little bit. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Rescue

_AN: This take place after Dean get his soul taken away from him but a little before the woman change into Dean._

Chloe crossed a little stream where the drags marks lead her to. She continue to follow them until they stopped and only foot steps were there. She shined her flashlight to where the foot steps were going until they end to the porch of a dull wooden cabin. Chloe heart beat quicken when she saw the flicker of light shining in the cabin. Steadying the pistol, she slowly walked up to the cabin. She step onto the porch carefully and slowly in hope that the old porch won't make a sound. Dunking under an open window, she leaned her back against the wall. Her hands were shaking._ Calm yourself Chloe, it's not good if you're going in there scared. We're dealing with a fear demon._ She took in some quick breaths and slowly let them out with steady easy ones. She turned around until she was facing the window and easily peaked through the window. She saw Sam tied to a chair, struggling to get free. _Sam, but where is Dean_, Chloe thought to herself as she looked around the room. No sign Dean in the room.

Sam stopped struggling and a woman appeared from another room. She walked up to Sam and smiled. She grabbed Sam's face and Sam jerked it away. She was saying something to Sam but Chloe couldn't hear what she was saying, she was too caught up thinking in what she was going to do to get the boys out of there. Suddenly the woman's eyes glew red and her body begin to change... into Dean. Chloe gasps at what just happened. She felled back under the window and covered her mouth to hid the words that were about to exscape from it. She calm her nerves and turned back to see what was happening. Peaking through the window again, she saw that Dean or the demon Dean was squating down in front of Sam and was only inches away from Sam's face. Dean opened his mouth and Chloe's eyes grew bigger. Something was coming out of Sam's mouth into Dean's. He was taking Sam's soul. Chloe had to think fast or Sam is going to die. Sam was already struggling against the grip Dean had on him. Chloe looked around her and then in her hand when she noticed the pistol. She looked to Sam and then back at the pistol, she had to do something fast._ Come on Chloe help him, he's dying in there._ With one respiration she aimed the gun at Dean. With hands still a little shaky she pulled the trigger._ Why didn't you just look. You could have shot Sam._ Chloe slowly stood up and look through the window again. Dean was lying down on the floor and Sam was slump down in his chair breathing hard. Chloe took this time to go to the door to go inside. She kept the gun pointed at the fallen Dean as she walked closer to Sam. Now in front of him, she bent down and touched his face. _He look so innocence_, Chloe thought. Sam jerked up and looked around. He spotted Dean laying on the ground and turned away to see Chloe in front of him.

"Ch..Chloe," he studdered.

"Shh, Sam it's okay, I'm going to get you out of here. Where's Dean," she asked getting out the knife she saw in the bag and used it to cut the ropes. Sam didn't say anything. He just stared at the Dean on the floor. "Sam, where's Dean?" Chloe turns his face toward her after cutting the ropes and looks into his eyes. He had some tears in his eyes but closed them when Chloe still stared into his eyes. " Where's..."

'He's dead," Sam said shakily. "It killed him."

Chloe look down away from Sam's eyes as her memories of Dean flew in her head. Her heart sank with hurt and pain for Sam and for herself. If only she gotten here earlier, then she could have saved Dean. She glanced back at Sam, who still had his eyes closed. Then she turned to look at the demon Dean but he wasn't there.

"Sam,' Chloe said still looking at the empty space that use to be occuptied. Sam open his eyes and look toward the empty space as well. His eyes scanned the area and then back at Chloe.

"Help me up," he said trying to get up from the chair. Chloe helped Sam to his feet but only to have him yank from her hands. Sam was thrown to a nearby wall and fell limp to the wall. He groan reaching up to his head, but froze when he saw Dean walking up to Chloe.

"You shot me Chloe. I thought you liked me," he said reaching for his right shoulder where he'd been shot. Chloe begin to back away, "Why are you moving away from me, it's me Dean. Don't you trust me?"

"I...I," Chloe studdered. Chloe kept on backing up until she backed up into a corner. Dean kept advancing towards her until their body was almost touching. "Your not Dean," Chloe finally said.

"You're right but why should I trust you Chloe? You're just a reporter. I only trust my family, it's that right Sam," Dean said turning to face Sam. Sam was still down on the wall, exhausted and weak. Dean turned back to Chloe and smiled. He lean in close to her ear and whispered. "Are you scared of me Chloe," he said rubbing his face against hers and blowing into her hair. "Fear is a weakness, Chloe, and your weakness is what I devour." With one quick move, he grabbed onto Chloe's neck and kissed her. He pulled away and the white mist was now coming out her mouth. Sam watched in horror as the demon was taking Chloe's soul. He wanted to move to help her but he was to weak. _I can't let it do this to her. I have to help her, I have to get up_, Sam thought to himself. He moved a little but slumped back down to the wall. He glanced back to Chloe and the demon and yelled no._ Do something Sam, she's dying._

Chloe was struggling to break free from the demon but she couldn't. Suddenly Dean stopped and looked at Chloe. He was looking at her with a questioning eyes. Chloe coughed a little and looked at the demon. He loosen his grip from Chloe's neck and looked down. There in the middle of his chest was a knife. He looked at Chloeand frowned. Chloe pulled the knife from his chest and held it up for defense. The demon gripped at his chest again and little mist started to come out.

"No," he yelled trying to grab at them. He turned his attention back towards Chloe and frowned again. He was about to run after her but was thrown backwards into the fireplace.

"Nooo," Sam screamed with his eyes closed and opened them when she saw the demon Dean falling into the fire. He look toward Chloe and saw her covering her face with her arms. _Oh no it happened again. He threw Dea...the demon into the fire with his powers like Max._ Chloe uncovered herself and looked around. Dean was nowhere in sight. She looked over to see Sam looking stunned on the floor and ran over to him.

"Sam," she said grabbing at his face. "What happen are you okay. Answer me... Sam."

Sam snapped out of his trace and looked up at Chloe. She had a concern look on her face but she was okay. _But I saved Chloe, she's alright because of it_, he thought to himself while looking at Chloe.

"Can you stand," she asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam said using the wall as leverage and Chloe's hands to help him up off the floor. Sam had his arm around Chloe's shoulders as Chloe tried to struggle to keep both of them up. She was kind of weak from the demon taking some of her soul and so was Sam. She was moving him to the chair when she felt someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from under Sam. Sam collaspe to the floor and Chloe was thrown to the wall. She screamed until she hit the wall and groaned. Sam turned around on the floor and saw the demon standing over him. He was in his demon form now and his eyes glowed from his charred skin. He paniced when the demon grabbed him by the throat and slam him against the wall.

"I'm not through with you yet," he said and started sucking Sam's soul. He was sucking the life out of Sam at arm length. Sam can feel himself getting weaker as the demon sucked more. His eyes went wide at what he saw next. Standing behind him was Chloe and the machete in her hands. She raised it over her head and with one quick swipe, cut the head off the demon. It stubble back after releasing it's grip from Sam's neck. Chloe kicked it and it landed into the fire with a thump. Chloe felled back when an explosion burst out of the fireplace and all around them. Both Chloe and Sam covered their eyes and waited until the strong wind finished. When it was done, Chloe crawled over to Sam who was looking around and down at the floor where the head use to be.

"Sam are you okay," she said leaning next to him.

"Yeah."

They both let out a breath of relief but suck it back in when they saw a ball of white mist flowing above them. They jumped when the ball exploded. As some of the mist entered into their bodies. They coughed as it went down their throat and a burst of energy was brought back into them. Sam slowly stood up and help Chloe to her feet. They looked around the ash cover room and inhale the smokey room in relief. It was finally over. Sam looked to Chloe and Chloe looked to Sam and they smiled at each other.

"It's over Sam said.

"Yeah,' Chloe said leaving her glance from Sam and back to the room.

There was a cough coming from the other room and both Sam and Chloes' hearts skipped a beat. If that white mist was their souls, then that mean it could be Dean's soul also. They ran in the other room and found the ten other people laying on the floor with Dean. They ran up to Dean and Sam checked his pulse. He was alive. Sam let out a sigh of relief before checking the others. They too were alive. Chloe stayed by Dean as his eyes start to flutter open.

"Sam," he whispered.

"No Dean, it's me Chloe. Sam is okay."

"The demon," he bolted up but fell back down when his head started spinning.

"It's gone, you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"That's right Dean," Sam said benting down next to him. "Nothing to worry about anymore."

In the distance was the sound of sirens going off and getting closer. The thirteen people looked around the room to see which way the sound was coming from but brush it off when they heard foot steps on the porch.

"Nothing to worry about huh," Dean said trying to get up again. "How are we going to explain this to them."

Sam opened is mouth to say something but closed it when no words came out. He looked to Chloe but she just shrug her shoulders.

* * *

AN: So what do you think of it so far. I have two more chapters to put up and it'll be done. 


	31. Goodbye

AN: One more chapter after this and the story will be complete. Hate to see it come to an end but it was bound to happen.Let me know what you think of it okay. Also I would like to say thank you for the reviews, it mean a lot to me that people still read my story after reading the first two. Thank you. Enjoy and I try to update soon with the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29: Goodbye

It's been two days since the inccident in the woods and Chloe was in her motel's room packing her things. There was a knock at the door and Chloe stopped to answer it. Dean was standing outside with his hair a little damped, smiling.

"Hey, um, can I come in," he asked looking inside behind her.

"Yeah sure," she said opening the door further.

He stepped inside and looked around before sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. Chloe closed the door and sat down on the bed where her bag was. She look at Dean, who was tapping his fingers on the table top and looking at himself doing it. Chloe could tell he had something important on his mind. _I guess I could be the first to start the coversation_, she thought to herself.

"So where's Sam?"

Dean stopped his tapping and looked up at Chloe. He looked at her deeply but shook his head. "He's taking a shower."

"Oh. So how are you feeling?"

"Besides the whole life vaccum thing, I'm peachy," he smiled. Chloe smiled back. "You?"

"I'm good. Arm feeling a little better, no permanent damage, I'm swell."

Dean nodded and looked to her bag. "So you're leaving today as well?"

"Yeah, " she got up over to her bag and started placing more of her items inside. "Nothing more I can do here. It's back to good old Smallville and closet work for me," she laughed. Dean stood up from the chair and walked over to the bed and sat down. Chloe stopped her packing and put the bag down on the floor to sit down next to him. He looked up to her and smiled.

"You know Sam told me what happen in the cabin after I was out. I didn't believe him at first but with those puppy eyes of his, how can you not. I'm mean you, a reporter, a girl...," Dean started.

"Hey," Chloe interrupted him.

"a woman, saving our asses. That's just...wrong. If anybody found out that we were rescued by...," Dean struggling to find a word. "You, then aww. I was so glad I was out at the time." Chloe couldn't help but smile at Dean, who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Why Dean is that a thank you that I'm hearing?"

"Call it whatever you want but you didn't hear it come out of my mouth."

Chloe laughed, "Still the same old Dean. I would have thought that the whole life sucking thing would have changed you,"

"What, no way. Consider that demon lucky, he wouldn't stand a chance up against me."

"Right," Chloe said shaking her head. She looked back up at Dean and he was facing the front smiling. "So where are you guys going after this?"

"Anywhere that evil take us, or at least when our dad call us."

"Your dad, he contacts you?"

"Yeah, sometimes. But mostly coordinates."

"Coordinates to other jobs," she asked. Dean nod. "Why don't he just take you guys with him?"

"Once we find him, I'll let you know," he said getting up from the bed.

"I'm not writting the story on you guys anymore, I told you that. I just want to know about your life. I mean you just up and disappear after a couple months after the fire and nothing. Except for school records. You were bond to have someone looking for you."

"But we don't want that, we just want to be left alone with a job to do."

"But you got to trust some people with your secrets?"

"We do. People we help, friends of the family, people..."

"What about people like me, or do you have a mind eraser up your sleeves to erase my memories."

"No, but Sam trust you...and I guess I do too."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"I guess I better go or Sam will get piss if I left him alone to long. He's such a girl," he laughed. Chloe smiled.

Chloe walked up to the door behind him. He opened it and stepped out.

Chloe closed the door behind him and lean up against it. She finally have Dean's trust. She left the door and went back to packing her bags.

Sam and Dean was putting their things in the back seat after they check themselves out of the motel. Chloe return her key to the office and walked up to the boys, who were now leaning up against the impala. She looked at Sam and smiled.

"Goodbye Sam," she said giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Goodbye Chloe," he said. "Any case you want to reach us, here's our phone number and my email," he said while handing her the paper with their information on it.

"Thanks, I'll make sure I do that." Sam lean off of the car and round the car to the passenger side and got in. Chloe moved to Dean and nodded her head.

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Chloe."

Chloe walked away from the car and into hers. She looked back at the brothers and waved bye to them. They waved and Dean started the car and pull out the lot. She watched them turned down the road and turned a left to a sign that read highway two miles. Once out of eye sight, she started her car and drove off in the other direction. Leaving Mercer, South Carolina for good.


	32. Conclusion

AN: Well here it is, the last chapter. A** little** summary about the sequel is also in this chapter so look out for that. Enjoy

* * *

Video Cam Conclusion

That was the last time I had seen the Winchester brothers. They left Mercer and disappeared once again. To say they were crazy was a mistake on my part and the people who wrote those terrible articles.

She holds up an article in front of the screen that reads, "Ten Reappeared: The Missing Woods People."

" The day after the discovery of the missing people, the news was out about where everyone had been and why wasn't there a criminal in custody for the kidnappings," she stated into the screen. Removing the article away from the screen she face forward and smile. "Sheriff Shepperd, being the curious policeman that he is, wondered the same thing. He also wondered how two detectives and a reporter found the people and not catched the kidnapper. Being the perfect little detective that he is, Dean told Sheriff that they simply came across the cabin after hearing a gun fire in the distance. When they found the cabin, they only found the ten scared people and not the kidnapper. Unbelievable as it may seem, the Sheriff bought it and no other questions were asked."

Chloe held up another article in front of the screen and it read, "Man Possible Kidnapper and Murder."

"Bob Miller, aka the fear demon, was suspect as the town bad guy once he miraculously disappeared. Leaving his beloved Cafe behind. Till this day, Mercer police and FBI agents are still looking for Bob Miller. Good luck boys," putting down the article. "Even though ten lives were saved that day, still around forty-eight people lost their lives to that demon. Thankfully to the Winchesters no one else will. If only the world knew what was out there amongst the living and beyond the dead, then they could too understand why the Winchesters do what they do. I've only known the Winchesters for almost a week and I understand them. Better then a reporter should have when it comes to a story. It almost makes you wonder what would happen if the world did know about the things that goes bump in the night. Would the Winchesters still be after them? Would they be the only ones fighting against the supernaturals? We can only wonder right." She paused a little to think. Picking up the article that started it all, she faced it to the screen.

"My search for the Winchesters started with this article," holding up the article showing the picture of Mary Winchester. "An article that was put away twenty two years ago in a dusty infected room with other old folders of old stories left to be forgotten. If I hadn't accidently step across this...if I hadn't have my investigative reporter drive in me to search for the missing family, I wouldn't have found the most wonderful guys a girl could ever meet. Sam and Dean Winchester, both on a journey, to find evil, to find a father, to find the one thing that started it all...the thing that killed their mother and Sam's beloved girlfriend, Jessica.

I know what you all are thinking...why are you missing out on an opportunity like this Chloe? This is your one in a lifetime to become big and famous. Well, lots of reason why I'm not doing it.

One, I realize it is not my story to give but to understand. Only in time will the world know, but not from me.

Two, the boys would kill me if I wrote the story about them and their fighting evil job description.

Three, who would believe a story about demons and a family who hunts them. That have Buffy the Vampire Slayer male version written all over it.

And lastly, but not least, from the words spoken from one of the Winchesters boys himself..._The World isn't ready_.

I mean no one didn't want to believe a meteor shower hitting Smallville, Kansas and causing people in the town to turn into meteor freaks, then why would they believe this. That is why I am making this video. Only for my eyes only. But it's not going under my "everything weird in Smallville," oh no. This I'm sending to some special friends of mine. Friends I wish good luck on their journey and to hope we meet again... someday."

The video stopped. The mouse moved up to file and then save but stopped.

"Should I save it," asked Sam. He was sitting in the passager seat of the impala with his laptop on his lap. They were park on the side of the road, viewing the video message sent to them by Chloe. Sam was looking at his brother who was looking at the screen at the time. Dean move his attention from the screen with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't care what you do with it," Dean said sitting up straight in the driver seat.

Sam scoffed, "You're still mad aren't you?"

"What..." Dean trail off while starting the car.

"Yeah, you're still mad that Chloe save our butts back there in Mercer. Give it a rest Dean, you should be greatful that Chloe save us. If it wasn't for her, you and I would be dead."

"No what I'm mad about is her comparing us to Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"I thought you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"No, I said I like the chick who plays Buffy, I never said I like the show."

Dean pulled out on the road once he saw an opening and drove down to their next gig. Sam was still looking at his brother with a smile on his face.

"What," Dean said annoyed that his brother was looking at him.

"You're still mad that you were save by a girl," Sam laugh.

"Shut up."

After a minute of continuous laughter, Sam settle down. He looked down at his laptop on his lap and saw that it was still on the icon for save. He smiled and with a swift click of the mouse, he press saved.

Chloe was in her dorm room looking at a picture in her hand. It was a picture of the Winchesters. The picture of four year old Dean, baby Sam, and their parents. She smiles.

Looking at it one last time, she put the picture in one of her computer desk drawer and closed it. A knock at the door startled her and she let out a relief sigh when she saw that it was Clark.

"Clark you startled me."

"Sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no I was just," looking down at the drawer. "Putting away some things."

"Those things wouldn't be the story about the Winchesters by any chance? Why is it that I had to hear it from my mom and Lana that you left to go on some hunting trip to find them."

Chloe laughed. "I was going to tell you."

"When, when you came back. You should of told me first, I would have came with you," he said moving to sit down on her bed.

"I don't need you with me all the time Clark."

"I know but what if they were dangerous or..or.."

"Crazy. No they weren't. They were...kind of like you in a way. Except for the alien with superpower thing."

"They're like that huh?"

"Yeah."

"So what about your story, are you going to write it or put it in your everything weird in Smallville category?"

"No and no. There's nothing to write about, Clark and they don't belong with that category," she said sincerely.

"What category do they belong in then?"

She paused, making sure she chose the right word to describe the Winchesters and in some ironic way,Clark."The category I like to call, Superheroes," she laughed, but mostly smiled.

The room went silent.

"Hey, let's head down to the Talon and get a cup of coffee. I'm dying for one," Chloe said standing up. Clark followed in pursuit.

"Yeah. Maybe there you can tell me all about your little trip in search of the Winchesters."

Chloe smiled behind him as they walked out of her dorm. She stopped to take one last look at the drawer, the one that held the picture of the Winchesters.

"Good luck," she whispered, hoping that in some weird way it would reach them to let them know she cared so much for them.

With one last wish she closed the door behind her to catch up with Clark to tell him of her amazing adventure...her amazing adventure in Search of the Winchesters.

The End.

* * *

AN: Here is a summary of what the sequel is about...

Set after the episode, "Shadow".

Meg decides to go after the boys once again, but this time she goes after their new friends. Her place of target...Smallville, Kansas.

Dark forces are brought forth, old foes are returned, evil takes over, and the Winchesters must ...

* * *

AN: I'm happy in how it ended and really thankful for the reviews.You guysreally encourage me to write and finish this story. Please read and review, I want to know what you think.


End file.
